la corona del gremio: saga del rey
by Angel dracomir
Summary: durante años los 13 reinos de earthland han discutido por saber quien tiene el gremio mas poderoso, fue así como nació el torneo de los 13 reinos, luego de 14 años sin participar fairy tail regresa para quedarse con la corona pero no sera nada fácil ya que nuevos y poderosos enemigos los esperan, magia, aventura, peleas, y romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada, de pie reverencia ¡AYE SIR!, así es soy yo con una loca idea espero que les guste estuve pensando y creo que una serie de solo oc podría ser algo aburrida, ya que creo yo que lo que todos quieren es leer que natsu patea traseros así que es pero que disfruten es te fic que me tiene dando vueltas en la cabeza tan solo disfrútenlo y muchas gracias a mirajane Strauss por comentar en mi primer fic, pero ya los estoy aburriendo ahora el capítulo.**

**DISCLAIMER.-**fairy tali no me pertenece asi como sus personajes todo es propiedad de hiro mashima.

**Capitulo 1.-la corona del gremio.**

* * *

Fiore un reino donde día a día la magia crece más donde el pasado y el futuro se encuentran donde han nacido leyendas y seguirán naciendo pero concentrémonos en una ciudad en específico en una ciudad del reino de fiore mejor conocida como magnolia se encuentra un gremio, el cual destaca de los demás por ser uno de los gremios más destructivos de toda fiore, me refiero a fairy tail todo transcurría como un día normal y por normal me refiero a que natsu y gray peleaban, gajeel tocaba con su guitarra, erza matando a casi todo el mudo por que le tiraron su pastel de fresas, lucy y Wendy debajo de las mesas para salir ilesas de la pelea ya saben lo normal.

-maestro le llego una carta-dijo mirajane acercándose al maestro para entregarle la carta.

-muchas gracias-dijo el maestro mientras habría la carta, para empezar a leerla y en el proceso la cara del maestro se ponía cada vez más seria.

-¿sucede algo malo, maestro?-pregunto la albina al ver la expresión del maestro.

-no, mira reúne a todos por favor-ordeno el maestro caminando asía su oficina.

-claro maestro-dijo la albina caminando asía las escaleras.

Pero fairy tail no era el único que recibió una carta rara, sabertooth, lamia scale, mermaid heels también recibieron cartas similares todos tenían grandes dudas sobre el mensaje no sabían lo que significaba, ya que era la primera vez que recibían una invitación así.

**Sabertooth.**

-sting, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el mata dragones de las sombras.

-nada solo que ¿fuimos invitados?-se preguntó así mismo el maestro de sabertooth.

-invitados, ¿A dónde?-pregunto rufus confundido.

**Lamia scale.**

-¿qué sucede ooba?-pregunto lyon curioso.

-¡voy a hacerlos girar a todos!-grito la maestra del gremio mientras hacía dicha acción.

-¡por que!-gritaron todos al unísono mientras giraban.

**Mermaid heels.**

-¿Qué sucede kagura, que te dijo la maestra?-pregunto la milliana curiosa.

-solo que nos vamos-dijo kagura confundida.

-nos vamos ¿A dónde?-pregunto risley confundida.

**Fairy tail.**

-¡no lo soporto ya esperamos dos horas!, ¿!Por qué no sale el abuelo de su oficina!?-preguntaba natsu con cada grito que soltaba.

-cállate natsu si no ha salido es que lo que nos tiene que decir es muy importante-regaño erza al peli rosa.

-estoy de acuerdo con natsu, cuando el abuelo se tarda tanto en decirnos lo que sea-dijo gray desesperado.

-muchas gracias por esperar-dijo el maestro makarov desde la planta alta del gremio.

-vamos abuelo, ya dinos porque nos has hecho esperar tanto-dijo el peli rosa enojado.

-hoy me llego esto-dijo el maestro makarov levantando la carta.

-por una carta nos has hecho esperar-le reclamo el peli roja enfadado.

-no es la carta sino la que dice, verán cado 7 años todos los reyes de todos los reinos de earthland convocan a el gremio más fuerte de su reino para que lo represente en el torneo de los 13 reinos-explico el maestro makarov sorprendiendo a todos.

-entonces nos enfrentaremos contra 12 gremios-dijo lucy sorprendida.

-estoy encendido-dijo el peli rosa emocionado chocando sus puños.

-esta vez no-dijo makarov cabizbajo-este año solo participaremos 4 reinos

-¿pero por qué?-pregunto gray confundido.

-los últimos 3 torneos los ha ganado pergrande kingdom, ya que se dice que el gremio god shield es invencible y dado a su poder muchos reinos simplemente se dieron por vencidos-explico el maestro makarov enojado.

-el más fuerte ya lo veremos-dijo el peli rosa rodeado de llamas.

-mis niños este año participaremos pero no para ganar, eso no me importa les demostraremos que fairy tail no le tiene miedo a nada les demostraremos que nuestro gremio es el más fuerte de todos, no por tener a los magos más fuerte, sino porque nosotros somos una familia, porque nosotros nunca dejamos atrás a nuestros nakamas si uno pelea todos peleamos por que nosotros somos-miro asía arriba y alzo su mano asiendo la señal del gremio.

-¡FAIRY TAIL!-gritaron todos al unísono imitando al maestro.

-ahora basta de discursos, los magos que elegiré serán los que represente al gremio, natsu, gray, erza, gajeel, laxus ustedes serán el equpo que represente al gremio nuevamente-dejo en clara el maestro makarov mirando a los susodichos.

-claro maestro-dijo una peli roja poniéndose de pie.

-esto será fácil-dijo laxus sentado en la barra del gremio.

-jiji-fue lo único que salió del mata dragones de hierro el cual estaba junto con su exceed en un rincón del gremio.

-estoy encendido-dijo nuevamente el peli rosa.

-verán lo que puede hacer un alquimista de hielo-dijo el peli negro semidesnudo.

-gray tu ropa-dijo cana mientras bebía un barril de cerveza.

-¡pero cuando!-grito corriendo por su ropa.

-cana, juvia, Wendy, mirajane, gildarts ustedes serán los que estén en la banca del gremio-dijo el maestro makarov tomando una jarra de cerveza.

-juvia se esforzara para no dejar en mal al gremio-dijo juvia a un lado de gray el cual todavía buscaba su ropa.

-yo también me esforzare-dijo Wendy emocionada.

-claro podemos contra ellos-dijo cana en su segunda ronda de 20 barriles de cerveza.

-ara, ara, no esperaba esto-dijo mirajane con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba un baso en la barra.

-por fin ese mocoso me las pagara de la última vez-dijo gildarts mientras apretaba los puños emocionado.

-vamos gildarts ese joven te gano limpiamente-dijo el maestro burlonamente.

-¡que!-gritaron todos al unísono sorprendidos.

-dime papa el chico que te gano es apuesto-dijo cana burlonamente.

-¡aun estas muy joven para tener novio y si era apuesto!-regaño el peli castaño a su hija.

-pero papa tú me has dicho que solo puedo salir con chicos que sean más fuerte que tú y si ese chico es más fuerte que tú y apuesto es perfecto para mí-dijo la peli castaña de una forma provocativa.

-tenemos la misma fuerza así que no-dijo el peli castaño fastidiado y con una venita en la frente.

-si hay magos igual de fuertes que gildarts en otros reinos sin duda que iremos-dijo natsu en llamas.

-pero, ¿viejo crees que ellos vallan a asistir?-pregunto gildarts curioso.

-nosotros no pudimos asistir los últimos dos torneos, por obvias razones por las cuales ellos tampoco pero esta vez nosotros si iremos por lo tanto ellos también-dijo el maestro makarov con una sonrisa.

-¿a quién se refieren?-pregunto lucy curiosa.

-me refiero a…

**Sabertooth,**

-¿entonces que dicen entramos?-pregunto el maestro Sting a sus nakamas.

-sin duda vamos-dijo el mata dragones de sombras.

-¡sabertooth ganar!-grito olga emocionado.

-será genial memorizar a nuevos magos-dijo rufus mientras cerraba un libro.

-como desee Sting-sama-dijo yukino con una sonrisa.

-entonces está decidido, ¡sabertooth será coronado!-gito el maestro Sting emocionado.

-muy bien la mejor opción para ganar será yukino, rogue, olga, dobengal y yo-dijo el peli rubio con una leve sonrisa.

-¿y donde quedo yo?-pregunto enojando el maestro Sting.

-recuerda que como el maestro del gremio tal vez no podrás participar-explico el peli rubio.

-¡que!, ya que pero ojala pueda participar-refunfuñaba el maestro del gremio molesto.

-pero querías ser el maestro-susurro el peli negro con una leve sonrisa.

-te oí rogue-dijo el peli rubio molesto, mientras todos se reían a carcajadas.

**Lamia scale.**

-muy bien iremos a ese torneo y más le vale ganar sino todos giraran-dijo la maestra ooba enojada.

-dalo por echo ahora que supere mi juvia no abra nada que me distraiga-dijo lyon con una mano en el pecho.

-si ahora que tengo mi calcetín no perderé ante nadie-dijo toby rascándose la cabeza cual perro.

-yo también participare-dijo yuka serio.

-el amor que siento por todos ustedes me ara ganar-dijo chelia mientras ponía las manos en su pecho.

-así se habla cheria-dijo sherry rodeada de corazoncitos.

-me pregunto que tan fuerte serán los magos santos de otros reinos-dijo jura tocándose la barba.

-¡será mejor que ganen si no!-fue interrumpida por todos.

-nos aras girar-dijeron todos al unísono.

-que bien que quedo claro-dijo la maestra ooba asiéndose girar.

**mermaid heels.**

-muy bien está decidido si aremos esto serán los mejores magas del gremio-dijo la maestra del gremio(como nunca dicen su nombre dejémosla en maestra)-por desgracia son kagura, milliana, risley, araña y Beth.

-como que por desgracia-dijo araña molesta.

-que importa iremos-dijo alegre miliana.

-es la primera vez que veo a alguien que se alegra por que le digan inútil-dijo Beth con una gotita estilo anime.

-vamos a dar lo mejor que tenemos-dijo risly emocionada.

-esta vez será diferente ya que iremos contra el mudo así que tenemos que entrenar duro-dijo kagura seria-que esperan vamos a entrenar.

Así fue como se tomó la noticia del torneo de los 13 reinos, en el reino de fiore pero como fue tomada en los demás gremios, de los demás reinos, vamos a ver, adentrémonos en el hermoso reino de joya uno de los reinos que entro en el torneo al igual que fiore, joya es un reino en el que la magia créese día con día donde se viven aventuras diariamente que al igual que fiore a pasado por tiempos turbulentos pero eso no le quita la belleza, en una hermosa cascada en las afuera de la ciudad de ninfia se podía observar a una hermosa chica nadando en el lago donde la cascada terminaba, quien era observada por un gato algo pervertido.

-oh, los pechos de mei-sama son grandiosos-dijo un exceed de color negro, con ojos de color sangre y vestía un pantalón rojo carmesí, mientras veía a la chica desde una rama de un árbol.

-que bien se siente nadar aquí-dijo la joven mientras la sombra de una persona se tapaba la luz del sol.

-hola mei-dijo un chico muy alegre quien fue quien hizo la sombra en el rostro de la chica.

-¿eh?, kyaaaaaa-grito la chica dándole una patada al chico quien salió volando a cien metros de distancia asía arriba.

-vaya mei creo que rompiste tu propio record, creo que alcanzo los cien metros-dijo un exceed de color azul marino quien estaba llegando al lugar.

-hola wing, podrías darme mi ropa de aquel árbol-dijo amablemente la chica, mientras el chico comenzaba a caer del cielo.

-claro-dijo el exceed volando asía el árbol.

-hola hikaru-dijo el exceed mientras tomaba la ropa de la chica.

-hola wing, oh mei-sama ya se va a vestir que desgracia-dijo el exceed con un hilito de sangre saliéndole por la nariz.

-hikaru, tu nariz sangra- dijo el exceed tomando la ropa de la chica.

-¿pero cuando?-dijo el exceed negro cayéndose hacia tras por una turbo hemorragia nasal.

-toma mei-dijo el exceed entregando dichas cosas.

-gracias wing-dijo la chica muy amable mente.

Esta chica de aquí es mei kobayashi(de 20 años de edad, de pelo castaño claro peinada de cola de caballo con un copete cubriendo su frete asía el lado izquierdo, con ojos color jade que conquistarían a cualquiera, piel pálida, con una estatura de 1:67cm, vestía un vestido color celeste, con un cinto color blanco, botas negras con calcetas grises que sobresalían de las botas y una chaqueta negras, de grandes pechos y cuerpo envidiable)maga clase s del gremio de Phoenix tear(lagrima de fénix) y una integrante del equipo de 5 más fuerte de Phoenix tear y una de los dos dragón Slayer del mismo equipo.

-¡ayuda!-grito el chico estrellándose en el suelo.

-hasta que caíste-dijo la chica molesta, terminándose de vestir.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-grito el chico sobándose el chichón.

Este es angel dracomir (19 años, de piel ligeramente broceada, peli blanco con mechones azules peinado para todos lados, estatura de 1:72cm, de ojos color ámbar, vestía un saco de capucha de color blanco, arremangada hasta el antebrazo (estilo cobra) abierta dejando ver su bien marcado pecho, un short hasta por debajo de la rodillas de color negro, de tenis negros con una raya vertical azul en medio de estos y una mascada azul amarrada como si fuera un cinturón en la cintura sobre el saco) mago de Phoenix tear y un integrante del equipo de 5 más fuerte de Phoenix tear y uno de los dos dragón Slayer del mismo equipo.

-porque eres un pervertido-lo regaño la peli castaña enojada.

-vamos ya te he visto tantas veces desnuda que ya no me existas-dijo el peli blanco desinteresadamente.

-¿ya no te éxito?-se preguntó la peli castaña con una venita en la frete, y acertarle una cachetada que casi le arranca la cabeza.

-¿y eso como por qué?-pregunto el peli blanco enojado con la mano en la zona del golpe.

-para que te lo sepas tengo un cuerpo envidiable para muchas mujeres –dijo la peli castaña molesta.

-claro que si mei-sama tiene los mejores pechos del mundo-dijo el exceed negro con corazones en los ojos.

-gracias hikaru eres tan lindo-dijo la peli castaña abrazando al exceed.

-oh, si los pechos de mei-sama son tan suaves-dijo el exceed con la cara entre los pechos de su compañera.

-deberías hacer algo con el-dijo el peli blanco con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

-aye-dijo el exceed azul marino imitando a happy.

-como sea tenemos que volver al gremio-dijo el peli blanco poniéndose en marcha, una vez entrando al hermosa ciudad de ninfia todas las personas reconocían a los magos y se les hacía raro que solo estuvieran peleando verbal mente ya que el gremio de Phoenix tear se conocía por ser destructivo en su totalidad.

-¿por qué crees que nos llamen con tanta urgencia?-dijo el peli blanco curioso.

-no se en la última misión nos disculpamos por destruir casi toda la ciudad.

-tienes razón, ya se tal vez ya se enteraron que nosotros estuvimos esparciendo las fotos del maestro desnudo-esto último lo dijo mientras entraban al gremio y fue oído por todos en el lugar.

-¡jajajaja, ya me había olvidado de eso!-grito entre carcajadas un peli rubio.

Este chico de aquí es max uzuna(19 años, piel ligeramente broceada, pelo rubio(al estilo de loki), delgado pecho bien marcado, de ojos color verdes, vestía una camiseta blanca de manga larga arremangada hasta el antebrazo con las mangas de color amarrillo , un short hasta por debajo de las rodillas de color negro, tenis de color blanco con una cruz amarilla, estatura de 1:73cm)mago de Phoenix tear y miembro del equipo de 5 más fuerte de Phoenix tear.

-jajajaja, espera sé que las tengo por aquí en algún lado-dijo un peli rojo buscándolas en la bolsa del pantalón.

Este chico de aquí es rex hiruga(19 años, de piel pálida, pelo color rojo peinado para todos lados, ojos color morado, estatura de 1:70, vestía una saco(estilo de gray)color gris sin mangas dejando al desnudo su pecho bien marcado , un pantalón negro con botas de color negro y una codera color rojo) mago de Phoenix tear y miembro del equipo de 5 más fuerte de Phoenix tear.

-cállense-dijo una chica peli azul azotando a ambos magos en el suelo.

Esta chica de aquí es maya sapphire(20 años, de piel pálida, pelo color azul zafiro peinada con una coleta con el copete ocultando el ojo del lado derecho y en el izquierdo tenía una marca muy parecida a la de sieghart de rave master, ojos color escarlata, estatura de 1:72, vestía un camiseta sin mangas negra, un chaleco con capucha blanco, una falda color azul, botas de armadura con unas calcetas completas y unos guantes de armadura, de grandes pechos y cuerpo envidiable)

-ya saben que no deben reírse de las personas mayores en especial si es del maestro, y tú no te dije que quemaras esas fotos-sentencio la peli azul, apuntando asía los tres magos los cuales se estaban abrazando por el miedo a su nakama.

-p-p-pero como no reírse mira-dijo el peli rojo mostrándole las fotos.

-"jajajajaja, ese el miembro del maestro se necesita un microscopio para ver esa cosita"-pensó la peli azul al ver la foto del maestro, dejando salir una leve sonrisa.

-maya te reíste-pregunto pregunto la peli castaña a su lado.

-no-dijo muy cortantemente.

-pero-dijo el peli blanco confundido.

-dije que no-dijo la peli azul de manera cortante nuevamente.

-vieron eso, que gran forma de librarse de esto-susurro el peli rubio al oído de sus nakamas.

-oigan vamos a trió de idiotas vamos a tomar algo-dijo un peli castaño y bebedor número uno del gremio que solo llevaba un chaleco verde y un short café.

-insultar a las personas no es de caballeros kogure-dijo un peli negro que vestía de traje blanco.

-vamos Kendall deja que estos tontos se diviertan un rato-dijo una peli negra que vestía de un short negro, blusa morado y unas botas hasta las rodillas y de senos grandes

-pero Lucina-reclamo el peli negro.

-ya onii-san quiero ver quien ganara esta vez-dijo una peli negra a un lado de su hermana que vestía una camiseta de manga larga blanca mini short azul y tenis blancos.

-así se habla haruna-dijo la mayor de los hermanos stratuss.

-bien vamos idiota pelea-grito un peli blanco retadoramente.

-¡toma!-grito el peli castaño, empezando una pelea a la cual se unieron el peli rojo y el peli amarillo y otros miembros del gremio, alguien salió volando estrellando la cara de la peli castaña en el helado de la peli azul.

-ahora si están muertos-grito la peli castaña uniéndose a la pelea, pero nadie se dio cuenta que avían cometido el peor error de sus vidas, así es hacer enojar a maya.

-mi helado-dijo con unas lagrimitas en los ojos-¡malditos bastardos!-grito la peli azul uniéndose a la pelea.

-entro maya, ahora veremos quién es más fuerte-dijo la mayor de los stratuss saltando a la pelea.

En ese momento una sombra salió de la parte alta del gremio observando la situación la cual no intervino hasta que las únicas de pie eran la peli azul y la peli negra con todos los demás magos bajo de ellas.

-paren de una vez-dijo el maestro del gremio.

-maestro-dijeron ambas chicas al unísono.

-ya que estamos todos juntos les diré porque les pedí que todos estuvieran aquí, sé que hemos pasado por tiempos duros pero esa no es razón para no hacer nada, mis pequeño una vez más fuimos invitados al torneo de los 13 reinos de earthland, ustedes sabe que no me interesa participar en estas cosas a menos que sea dinero, pero esta vez tenemos una razón para entrar-dijo el maestro José a la alto del gremio.

-100 millones de jewels-dijo el peli rubio pícaramente.

-como diab…este no ellos participaran-dijo el maestro José serio.(viejo vestía un pantalón negro, zapatos, dejando su pecho desnudo y una capa blanca. Canoso, de unos 65 años, y ojos color chocolate).-''como diablos supo''-pensó el maestro.

-todos dicen que le tenemos miedo a god shield pero no es así, porque el reino de joya participara y otros reinos simplemente se retiraron por lo mismo, este año solo participarán 4 reinos-dijo el maestro José bebiendo de su cerveza.

-y entre eso cuatros esta fiore ¿no?-dijo un hombre sentado en la barra.

Este es lance wu lanz (38 años, pelo plateado, ojos negros, vestía un pantalón café con botas negras, un abrigo color gris, con el pecho bien marcado) mago clase s de Phoenix tear y miembro más poderos.

-si-dijo el maestro jose.

-bien el viejo estará hay-dijo el peli plateado con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-les demostraremos el poder de Phoenix tear, le enseñaremos que insultarnos es cavar su propia tumba al igual si se meten con nuestro nakamas por que sea bueno o sea malo Phoenix tear siempre protegerá a su familia porque nosotros somos-dijo el maestro jose levantando el puño.

-¡phoenix tear!-grito todo el gremio al unisono.

-angel, mei, max, rex, maya, ustedes serán el equipo oficial, pero no se confíen esto no son los juegos mágicos y en el equipo de reserva kogure, Lucina, lance cuento con ustedes-dijo el maestro José mirando a los susodichos.

-por fin nos podremos enfrentar a…

**Reino de fiore en el puerto de magnolia.**

Así fue tomada la noticia en otros reinos pero volviendo a fiore en el puerto de magnolia alas 2:00am de la mañana.

-¿qué sucede abuelo porque nos vamos tan temprano?-dijo el mata dragones de fuego bostezando.

-por qué yo lo ordene-hablo toma el rey de fiore.

-que ¿porque está aquí?-pregunto lucy confundida.

-como rey de fiore debo viajar con mis representantes-dijo toma el rey de fiore serio.

-hola chicos-hisui la princesa de fiore.

-hisui hola-le devolvió el saludo lucy.

-¿erza?

-¿milliana?

-¿gray?

-¿lyon?

-¿natsu?

-¿stign?

-¿pero que pasa aquí?-dijeron todos al unísono.

-será mejor que nos explique que pasa aquí o te are girar-dijo la maestra ooba moviendo su dedo.

-verán ya que muchos reinos se retiraron del torneo todos los reyes decidimos tener cuatro representantes este año para que el torne tuviera audiencia-explico el gran rey toma.

-¿por qué solo cuatro reinos participaran?-pregunto el maestro makarov.

-por god shield, con tres victorias seguidas y la forma en la que pelean los demás reinos simplemente se dieron por vencidos-explico la princesa hisui.

-¿qué tan fuerte es god shield?-pregunto la scarlet preocupada.

-el último año que ellos ganaron, uno de sus integrantes acabo con un gremio completo-dijo el gran rey toma.

-yo hice eso en los juegos mágicos-dijo laxus cruzado de brazos.

-estoy consciente de eso pero tú solo acabaste con 5 personas, cuando me refiero a gremio completo estoy ablando de 100 personas y dos de ellos eran magos santos, la primera razón por la que bosco no participara este año-dijo el gran rey toma.

-¿cómo?-dijeron todos sorprendidos al unísono.

-¿quiénes participaran este año?-pregunto el maestro Sting curioso.

-además de fiore participará stella, pergrande kingdom y joya-dijo la gran princesa hisui.

-¿!que estamos esperando vayamos contra el mundo!?-grito natsu emocionado.

-entonces suban al barco-dijo el gran rey toma.

-¿!que!?-gritaron casi todos los dragón Slayer.

-no se preocupen usare troya en todos para que no sufran mareos-dijo la linda dragón Slayer del cielo.

-gracias Wendy-dijo el maestro Sting amablemente.

Una vez en el barco todos los maestros de los gremios se reunieron con el rey de fiore.

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto la maestras de mermaid heels(llamémosla sin nombre XD).

-los mande llamar para preguntarles algo-dijo el rey de fiore mirando por una ventana.

-¿Cuál?-dijo el maestro makarov con la mirada fija.

-si se quieren retirarse antes de que lleguemos a los límites de fiore no los culpo-dijo el gran rey toma.

-¿por qué haríamos eso?-pregunto el maestro Sting confundido.

-no les quise decir esto frente a los demás pero el miembro de god shield que derroto al gremio de bosco, no solo los derroto también los asesino solo para divertirse más-esto último dejo a todos en estado de shock.

-¿solo por diversión?-se preguntó Sting asustado.

-es por eso que si se quieren retirar no los culpo-dijo el gran rey thoma angustiado.

-con mayor razón tenemos que entrar-dijo el maestro makarov.

-claro que si are girar a ese cretino-dijo la maestra ooba girando su dedo.

-estoy segura que mis chicas podrán con esto-dijo la maestra (sin nombre XD)

-no sabe con quién está hablando, somos los gremios más locos de todo fiore-dijo el maestro Sting con una sonrisa.

-me alegra oír eso ya que desde mañana iremos contra el mundo-dijo el rey thoma con una sonrisa.

**Reino de pergrande kingdom.**

-por fin fairy tail y Phoenix tear van a participar-dijo un hombre en la punta de una montaña-sin duda este año será divertido.

**Reino de stella.**

-por fin nos volveremos a encontrar angel-san-dijo un chico en medio de un volcán.

**En ese mismo reino en otro lugar.**

-angel, ya han pasado 7 años desde de los siete seprulcos, nos volveremos a encontrar, pero esta vez seremos enemigos-dijo un chico rodeado de truenos.

**Reino de joya.**

-dante, merric y también natsu-los estoy esperando-dijo el peli blanco sentado en el techo del gremio mirando asía el cielo.

* * *

**Que tal les pareció esta idea surgió cuando mire una imagen de los reinos de earthland, así que ahora podrán participar cada reino tendrá 4 gremios que lo representaran los cuales serán estos, pondré los que necesitan integrantes para que dejen su ficha de oc la cual estará al último.**

**Reino de pergrande kingdom.**

**God shield (no se necesitan).**

**Black scale (se necesitan 5)**

**Prometeo (se necesitan 5).**

**Unicorn horn (se necesitan 5).**

**Reino de stella.**

**Twilight Wolf (se necesitan 4).**

**Crown beast (se necesitan 4).**

**Titan storm (se necesitan 5).**

**Shadow orb (se necesitan 5).**

**Reino de joya.**

**Phoenix tear (no se necesitan).**

**Mystical wing (se necesitan 5)**

**Tomb demon (se necesitan 4)**

**psychic heart (se necesitan 4)**

**Reino de fiore.**

**Fairy tail.**

**Sabertooth.**

**Lamia scale.**

**Mermaid heels.**

**Los que tiene menos integrantes es que ya pensé en otros que llenaran ese espacio y aquí la ficha (la magia de dragon Slayer de agua y hielo ya están ocupadas.)**

**Nombre.**

**Magia. **

**Apariencia.**

**Personalidad.**

**Gremio (al que quieran pertenecer).**

**Edad.**

**Mago clase s o no.**

**Historia (una pequeña historia de cómo se unieron al gremio).**

**Estadísticas (ataque, defensa, velocidad y inteligencia deben de poner en cada una el número del 1 al 5 dependiendo de cómo quieran sus estadísticas ya que eso también se presentara).**

**Bueno eso es todo yo me despido ya saben dejen reviews y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo donde se presentaran todos los gremios en el gran torneo de los 13 reinos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**!HOLO! como están, pues aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este intento de fic, muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus ocs y su comentarios créanme que eran más de los que esperaba gracias a maryuchi, dani-chan95, mizuki scarlet-chan y yune leagrove por dejar sus ocs, también gracias a reptilian95 y kokoi por comentar y especial gracias a RSG por que se encargó de todos los miembros de shadow orb, también a nikko hyuga por que se encargó de todo titan storm y a mirajane Strauss por que se encargó de la mayoría de los miembros de god shield y también porque se encargara del romance del fic ya que yo doy solo mucho asco en ese género, pero bueno ya los estoy aburriendo aquí el capítulo.**

**DISCLAIMER.-**fairy tali no me pertenece asi como sus personajes todo es propiedad de hiro mashima.

* * *

**Capítulo 2.- El torneo de los 13 reinos.**

Hace muchos años los 13 reyes de los reinos de earthland comenzaron con una tonta discusión por lo fuerte que eran sus gremios, presumían de su fuerza, el dinero que ellos ganaban, cual gremio tenía más miembros en el gremio, siempre era el mismo tema de discusión cuando se reunían los reyes cuando se suponía tenían que discutir temas más importantes en cuestión a sus reinos, un día dos reinos llamaron a los mejores magos del mejor gremio de su reino para que estos mostraran su superioridad durante algún tiempo esto era diversión personal, exclusiva de reyes pero conforme el tiempo avanzo algunos reyes pensaron que tanta diversión no podía ser solo para ellos, que más personas disfrutaran de tan espectaculares encuentros era una gran excusa para así crear un festival donde personas de todos los reinos pudieran ver cuál de los reinos era superior a los demás y así nació el torneo de los 13 reinos donde cada reino escogía al gremio más fuerte para que este luchara por él y así ganara el título de rey, un gremio que demostraba ser el mejor ante los demás por inercia el reino del que provenía se consideraba el mejor de todo earthland, al principio lo que comenzó como una sana competencia como casi cualquier cosa en el mundo se fue sumergiendo poco a poco en la codicia y en la avaricia, las risas y convivencia se fue transformando en odio e ignorancia lo que alguna vez fue un festival se convirtió en una competencia donde lo único que importaba era ganar sea cual sea la forma, pero quizás este año sea diferente desde siempre el torneo se celebra en una isla en el centro de earthland en medio de los reinos de joya, desierto, bellum y de iceberg por lo cual el único modo de llegar es en barco centrémonos en el camino de uno de los gremios participantes fairy tail.

-m-maldición, porque carajos troia no surtió efecto-se quejó natsu apunto de vomitar.

-natsu, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto lucy algo preocupada.

-ah lucy, préstame tu ropa para vomitar en ella-le dijo el peli rosa mientras comenzaba a desnudarla sin previo aviso.

-¡kya! ¿Qué crees que haces?-dijo la peli rubia enojada mientras le daba una lucy kick que lo envió al otro lado del barco-idiota-fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar.

Luego de un rato de estar inconsciente por un buen roto el peli rosa se despertó sintiéndose peor a no saber que era peor si las náuseas o una lucy kick, una figura de lo lejos se comenzó a acercar al ver en la terrible condición que se encontraba su amigo.

-natsu-dijo la menor de los Strauss a un lado de su amigo.

-lisanna a y-y-yuda-ni siquiera a completo la frase por temor a vomitar.

-tu simpre tan tonto-dijo la albina acariciando la cabeza del peli rosa como si se tratase de un cachorro-pero una así sigo enamorada de ti.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto el peli rosa al no haber oído a su amiga de la infancia.

-nada, vamos te ayudare-dijo la albina pasando un brazo de su amigo por el cuello.

-e-e-eres tan gentil-tartamudeo el peli rosa de las náuseas.

-solo no me vomites enzima-dijo la menor de los Strauss nerviosa.

Mientras tanto dentro del barco.

-''nos encontraremos después de mucho tiempo jose, me pregunto quién habrá criado a sus hijos mejor''-pensaba el maestro makarov sentado a un lado de un barril de cerveza.

-''14 años an pasado desde que fairy tail y Phoenix tear se enfrentaron, me pregunto si la tercera generación de fairy tail es tan imprudente como la de phoenix tear''-pensó el maestro jose mientras bebía de un tarro de cerveza.

Mientras tanto fuera en el barco que transportaba a Phoenix tear.

-m-m-maten me-tartamudeo mei vomitando por la proa del barco.

-¿p-p-por qué en barco?-se preguntaba semimuerto angel.

-¿esos son nuestros compañeros?-se preguntaba wing con una gotita en la nuca.

-mei resiste-dijo hikaru con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-ya falta poco chicos-dijo maya con las manos en los hombros de los mata dragones.

-si ya se puede ver la isla-dijo max apuntando a la isla.

-¡son lamentables vamos de pie!-grito kogure con un leve sonrojo creado por su estado de ebriedad.

-no te me acerques sabes que detesto el olor de la gente ebria-dijo el peli blanco entre dientes.

-que niña-dijo el peli castaño molesto.

-¡miren se puede ver los barcos de los demás barcos!-grito rex desde la punta del barco.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver en la dirección en la que apuntaba el peli rojo para poder observar diversos barcos, donde se podía ver las banderas con los emblemas de los gremios, del lado izquierdo se podía observar como un barco llevaba cuatro banderas con los emblemas de los gremios de stella, más adelante se encontraba un barco con los emblemas de fiore y a la derecha se podía observar varios barcos todos tenían un emblema distinto pero todos provenían de pergrande kingdom, no se le hizo nada raro a los magos de Phoenix tear ya que en su caso paso lo mismo, todos los gremios viajaban por separado.

-ese es el barco de god shield-dijo el rey nico serio, rey de todo joya.

-ese b-barco es muy grande que horror-dijo el peli blanco tragándose su propio vomito.

-pronto sabremos si son tan fuertes como dicen-dijo una peli azul con la vista clavada en el barco de god shield.

Una vez en tierra firme todos los gremios empezaron a bajar algunos ni siquiera volteaban a ver la competencia solo seguían su camino cosa que ciertos slayers no hicieron.

-vamos angel, tenemos que alcanzar a los demás-dijo la peli castaña en un estado deplorable, cosa que era afirmada ya que se arrastraba por el suelo.

-ve tu sin mí, besare el suelo un poco más-dijo el peli blanco con la cara de lleno en la arena.

-¿quieres que te cargue?-pregunto el exceed azul que había llegado a ayudar.

-oye wing, ¿en dónde está hikaru?-pregunto la peli castaña un poco preocupada.

El pequeño exceed solo lo señalo con uno gotita en la nuca, ya que lo que vieron angel y mei era algo típico de él, se encontraba abrazando el trasero de una peli blanca que llevaba un capa muy extraña.

-ohhh mei-sama, trasero es tan suave-dijo el exceed negro con la cara de lleno el el trasero de la chica.

-¿Qué mierdas te pasa?-pregunto un rubio realmente furioso.

-no pasa nada Sting-sama, tal vez solo está perdido-dijo yukino muy comprensiva.

-el no esta perdido, es un pervertdo-dijo lector molesto.

-frosh piensa lo mismo-dijo frosh quien pensaba lo mismo.

Un peli negro quien observaba la situación y decidió ir para saber qué es lo que estaba pasando.

-que pasa sti…-el peli negro no pudo terminar de hablar ya que lo interrumpió la acción de exceed negro, el cual abrazaba los pechos de su compañera.

-tranquila mei-sama necesitas un abrazo des pues de tantos mareos-dijo el exceed negro con la cara entre los pechos de la peli blanca.

-¿!pero de quien es este exceed tan pervertido!?-reclamo el peli negro muy alterando.

-él no es un pervertido, solo estaba perdido y me está buscando-dijo un peli castaña muy molesta.

-¿pero que no vez? Este gato es un pervertido-le dijo el peli negro muy molesto a la peli castaña.

-tu eres el no ve tan solo mira-dijo la peli castaña levantando al gato negro que llevaba un letrero que tenía escrito indefenso-es solo una criatura indefensa.

-oh, ya cásense-dijo un peli blanco de brazos cruzados y un poco molesto por la discusión.

-ya dejen de pelear parecen esposos-dijo el peli rubio molesto.

-frosh piensa lo mismo-dijo frosh quien pensaba lo mismo.

Los dos mata dragones se miraron y luego se dieron la espalda.

-deja de decir idioteces angel, ni siquiera lo conozco-se quejó la peli castaña.

-como sea, ya vámonos-les dijo el peli negro a sus compañeros.

-idiota-dijo la peli castaña para luego sacarle la lengua para luego irse con sus amigos, el peli negro se le quedo viendo de una forma no tan discreta.

-oye rogue-el peli rubi llamo la atención de su amigo-te gusssssssstan verdad.

-n…no es verdad, es muy torpe e infantil-dijo el peli negro con un leve sonrojo.

-si seguro-dijo el peli rubio caminando junto a su amigo.

Luego de ese mini conflicto, el peli blanco miro de una forma muy picara a la peli castaña por un rato.

-te gussssssstan, no es así-dijo el peli blanco pícaramente, antes de que esta pudiera responder un exceed hablo por ella.

-cómo es que dices eso mei solo tiene ojos para mi-dijo un exceed negro muy celoso.

-bien dicho hikaru-dijo la peli castaña dándole un fuerte abrazo al exceed.

-oh, si los pechos de mei-sama son tan suaves-dijo el exceed con la cara entre los pechos de su compañera, tanto el exceed como el peli blanco miraron la escena con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca, de un instante a otro la peli castaña choca con una chica peli morada.

-por qué no te fijas por donde vas-dijo molesta la peli morado que era acompañada por un lobo gris el cual estaba gruñendo.

Esta chica de aquí es mizu neuro(24 años, pelo color morado claro hasta la cadera, piel morena, mide 1:73cm, ojos color morado, no tiene mucho pecho pero tampoco es plana, vestía: una falda color negra, una blusa azul, calcetas negras completas y botas chicas color negras, la marca del gremio lo tenía en el vientre del lado izquierdo.)maga del gremio de shadow orb.

-fue una accidente no tienes por qué ponerte así-dijo la peli castaña un poco molesta.

-tal vez si tu cerebro fuera del tamaño de tus senos, no serias tan torpe-dijo la peli morado bruscamente tanto como si los pechos grandes le molestaran.

-que tenga un lindo cuerpo no significa que se una tonta-dijo la peli castaña con una venita en la frente.

-idiota es la palabra correcta-dijo la peli morada enojada.

-tabla.

-senos de vaca-esto último hirió el orgullo de la peli castaña.

-está muerta-dijo el peli blanco con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

-ya paren de pelear-dijo un peli rubio interponiéndose entre ambas magas.

Este chico de aquí es misuta sando(25 años, pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda de color rubio, ojos color azul, piel palida, mide 1:83, cuerpo musculoso, un tatuaje de cruz en medio del pecho, vestía: un chaleco café dejando el pecho desnudo, un pantalón negro y botas del mismo color, la marca del gremio la tiene en el antebrazo izquierdo.)mago clase s de shadow orb.

-¡misuta!-grito la peli morada sorprendida con un leve sonrojo.

-lamento mucho todo esto-dijo de una forma amable pero fría.

-no te preocupes-dijo el peli blanco interponiéndose entre él y su compañera.

-si nos disculpan-dijo el peli rubio tomando a su compañera y llevándosela de ahí.

-que chicos tan mas extraños-dijo la peli castaña molesta.

-tienes razón-dijo el peli blanco confundido.

Mientras tanto en el barco de stella.

-que mal ya se fueron todos-se quejó un peli azul.

Este chico de aquí es merric knightly(19 años, peli azul peinado para todos lados, ojos verdes, piel pálida, pecho marcado, vestía: camisa abierta dejando su pecho desnudo de cuello color amarilla, short blanco, tenis negros y tenía la marca del gremio en el hombro derecho)mago de Crown beast.

-bueno es normal, todos quería descansar para esta noche-dijo un peli carmesí a un lado del peli azul.

Este chico de aquí es dante lockheart(19 años, pelo rojo carmesí peinado para todos lados, ojos color plata, mide 1:74cm, pecho marcado, piel levemente bronceada, vestía: chaqueta roja con la manga izquierda larga y la derecha corta, dejando el pecho desnudo, pantalón negro, botas color rojo carmesí, un guante negro en la mano izquierda y la marca del gremio en el antebrazo derecho.)mago de twilight Wolf.

-¿descansar?, ni siquiera hemos peleado-dijo muy animada una peli rubia.

Esta chica de aquí es cyllan becka(20 años, pelo rubio casi blanco hasta los hombros, ojos color gris claro, piel pálida, de pechos grandes, viste: blusa holgada blanca, unos jeans y tenis negros y la marca del gremio en el hombro izquierdo)maga de twilight Wolf.

-tienes razón cyllan, son unos flojos-dijo un exceed de color gris.

-tienes toda la razón yu-dijo el peli carmesí mientras acariciaba al exceed.

Mientras tanto en con los gremios de fiore.

-valla esta parte de la isla es muy parecida a las ciudades de fiore-dijo una peli rubia asombrada.

-leí sobre esta isla mientras estábamos en el barco, está dividida en 13 partes, cada una ambientada a uno de los reinos de earthland-explico levy junto a la peli rubia.

-bien, algunos magos luchan mejor sintiéndose en casa-dijo erza con una sonrisa.

-como sea, ya quiero que empiece el torneo-grito natsu emocionado.

-¿pasa algo rogue-sama?-dijo yukino preocupada por su nakama.

-no pasa nada-dijo el peli negro serio.

-yo sé lo que tiene, y estas pensando en ella, ¿verdad?-dijo un peli rubio pícaramente.

-no de la forma que tú cree-dijo el peli negro molesto.

-entonces esos chicos estaban acompañados por dos exceed-explico el peli negro serio.

-¿y?-dijo el peli rubio confundido.

-sé que es apresurado pero, probablemente ellos sean dragón slayes-dijo el peli negro un poco preocupado.

-¿de verdad lo crees?-dijo rufus curioso.

-no lo puedo asegurar, pero cuando han visto a una persona que no sea dragón Slayer con un exceed-explico rogue preocupado.

-si eso es verdad ¿me pregunto qué tan fuerte serán?-dijo natsu mirando al cielo.

Mientras tanto en la playa de la isla.

Después de la pequeña discusión que tuvieron los dragón Slayer de Phoenix tear con los de sabertooth, decidieron descansar un poco yendo a comer algo.

-angel, tengo mucha hambre-dijo el exceed azul marino deprimido.

-no temas wing, pronto llegaremos-dijo el peli blanco cargando a su gato.

-mei, ¿está enojada?-pregunto el exceed negro.

-no te preocupes, hikaru estoy bien-dijo la peli castaña acariciando a su nakama.

-tranquilo hikaru, está pensando en su noviecito-dijo el peli blanco pícaramente.

-idiota-dijo la peli castaña dándole un golpe en la cabeza dejándole un chichón-por que comemos aquí y no en el hotel-pregunto la peli castaña, sentándose en una de las banquitas del restaurante.

-por qué en el mar la vida es más sabrosa-dijo el peli blanco viendo el menú-a demás yo pagare ¿de qué te quejas?.

-pues con mucho gusto aceptare-dijo la peli castaña viendo el menú.

Una vez que el camarero tomo el pedido de los mata dragones, uno de ellos empezó a comer como si no hubiese mañana.

-todo esta delicioso-dijo le peli blanco con la boca llena de comida, a lo cual la peli castaña solo asintió.

-como hay gente cochina en este mundo-hablo una peli purpura con un traje parecido a a una colegiala, a lo cual los mata dragones se le quedaran viendo.

-¿qué dijiste?-pregunto el peli blanco molesto con la boca llena de comida.

-traga los alimentos antes de hablar-ordeno kagura molesta.

-¿y qué pasa si no?-pregunto retador el peli blanco.

-te are comer como la gente decente-dijo la peli purpura seria.

-¿quieres pelear?, entonces peleemos-dijo el peli blanco levantándose de la mesa.

Ambos magos saltaron al ataque, kagura con su archienemigo envainada y angel con creando una ventisca en su mano, pero antes de hacer contacto fuero detenidos.

-¡peleen en otra parte que no se mi restaurante!-grito la dueña del restaurante.

-bien, esto no se quedara así-advirtió el peli blanco molesto, volviendo a comer.

-lo mismo digo-contesto molesta kagura.

-kagura ¿estas sonriendo?-pregunto millianna, quien recién llegaba.

-¿kagura? Ese nombre lo eh escuchado antes-se dijo así mismo el peli blanco-¡oye wing no te comas todo!-grito el peli blanco estirando el brazo para detenerlo pero se encontró con otra cosa-que es esto es realmente suave.

-¡kyaaa!, además de cochino pervertido-grito kagura sonrojada, acertándole una cachetada que casi le arranca la cabeza.

-n-n-no fue mi intención pero se sintió bien-dijo el mata dragones sonrojado.

-hmp-fue lo único que salió de kagura-vámonos milliana-dijo kagura yéndose del lugar sonrojada.

-kagura eh, es un lindo nombre-dijo el peli blanco sobándose la mejilla donde recibió la super cachetada, donde la mano de la chica todavía estaba marcada.

-te gussssssta-dijo la peli castaña pícaramente.

-claro que no ella es una amargada-dijo el peli blanco observando a kagura alejándose.

Mientras tanto en el gran palacio que está en el centro de la isla.

-mis queridos amigos sean bienvenidos-hablo el gran rey Eduardo, rey de todo pergrande kingdom.

-¿para qué nos hablaste?-pregunto el rey fortun, rey de todo bosco-sino son disculpas por el asesinato de mi gremio no me dirijas la palabra.

-recuerda que fue un accidente, los magos de god shield fueron reprendidos por eso-explico el gran rey Eduardo-tal vez esto se hubiese evitado si aceptaran.

-creí que ya había quedado claro-hablo el gran rey nico.

-necesitas las 13 llaves, cosa que no tienes-hablo el rey garces, rey de todo minstrel.

-sí, ustedes aceptaran, las tendría-dijo arrogantemente el rey Eduardo.

-el proyecto esperanza, no es necesario no son una amenaza para nosotros-hablo el rey toma.

-pero lo serán-dijo el rey Eduardo desesperado.

-si ese es el caso, yo personalmente te daré las 13 llaves-hablo el rey nico.

-de cualquier forma la decisión debe ser unánime, cosa que no es-hablo el rey aragon, rey de todo desierto.

-pero lo será y el día que eso pase-hablo el rey Eduardo-estaré esperando las llaves rey nico-dijo el rey Eduardo yéndose del pabellón.

-cada torneo nos presiona cada vez más-hablo el rey Fernando, rey de todo enca.

-no creo que el asesinato de mi gremio sea una coincidencia-hablo el rey fortun.

-un rey sin ética, que tan abajo a caído-hablo la reina Isabel. Reina de todo iceberg.

-toma, nico, y alvar espero que puedan detener a Eduardo-hablo el rey carlos, rey de todo bellum.

-cuenta con ello-hablo el rey alvar, rey de todo stella.

-por ahora actuaremos como siempre, no queremos que nadie se alerte-hablo el rey Fernando, dicho esto todos los reyes se fuero por caminos separados.

Mientras tanto en el hotel de Prometeo.

-¡vamos ya no puedo esperar que el torneo empiece ya!-ordeno una chica peli roja.

Esta chica de aquí es yuno Kasai(18 años, pelo largo color rojo adornado con dos coletas, piel morena, mide: 1:68cm, pecho no muy grande, ojos de color rojos, vestía: blusa color roja, una chaqueta blanca, falda arriba de las rodillas color naranja, tenis blancos y una calcetas que has las rodillas, marca del gremio en la cadera izquierda.)maga del gremio de Prometeo, una de los miembros más fuertes del gremio.

-vamos solo tenemos que esperar un par de horas-dijo una chica de peli azul.

Esta chica de aquí es mizuki kazanari(17 años, pelo largo hasta la cintura de color azul obscuro con el copete asía el lado izquierdo, ojos morados, piel pálida, con cuerpo envidiable ósea como el de lucy, mide: 1:60, vestía: blusa negra, chaqueta azul, pantalón blanco, botas negras y la marca del gremio en el hombro derecho)maga del gremio Prometeo y una de los miembros más fuertes.

-si, en tan solo 2 horas veremos quién es el gremio más fuerte-dijo alegremente una chica de pelo negro.

Esta chica de aquí es aelin shielder(20años, pelo largo hasta la cintura de color negro y dos orejas de gato asomándose del mismo, piel clara, ojos rojos, mide: 1:70, pechos grandes, vestia: vestido azul marino, cinturón blanco, una chaqueta negra y botas de color blanco, la marca del gremio está en el hombro derecho y una cola de gato de color negro saliendo, por ya saben dónde). Maga del gremio Prometeo.

-tranquila mis niñas, todo a su tiempo, además nuestro oponentes no son cualquiera son los magos más poderosos de todo de todo earthland-dijo una mujer de pelo purpura-tu que piensas anrre.

Esta mujer de aquí es kunekonana(30 años, pelo largo hasta la cintura color purpura con dos orejas de zorro saliendo de este, piel pálida, ojos color ámbar, pechos grandes, mide 1:75cm, vestía: un kimono morado descalza y una cola de zorro purpura con la punta blanca, la marca del gremio está en su pecho izquierdo)maga clase s del gremio de Prometeo y maga santa de pregrande kingdom.

-me da igual-dijo una peli negra desinteresadamente.

Esta chica es anrre grtey(16 años, pelo largo hasta la cadera de color negro con rayos rojos, ojos color violeta, mide: 1:69cm, piel pálida, un a tatuaje en forma de espiral en el brazo derecho de color negro, vestía: un pantalón corto y una playera ajustada de color negro y un chaleco tipo saco con gorro que siempre trae puesto y una botas negras, la marca de el hombro izquierdo).maga clase s del gremio de Prometeo.

-cuando podrá contestar amablemente-dijo la peli roja con una gotita en la nuca.

Esas dos horas que tanto ansiaban por fin terminaron, todos los gremios invocados para el torneo se reunieron en el gran coliseo del rey, llamado así ya que al final del torneo un gremio será coronado como rey, a las afueras del gran palacio real donde se hospedaban los reyes junto con sus familias, cada rey se dirigía al gran coliseo junto con cientos de personas, todas emocionadas porque al fin luego de 21 años donde el gremio god shield llevaba ganado 3 veces seguidas, tal vez solo tal vez se diera el día donde los resultados podían cambiar donde luego de 21 años un nuevo rey pudiera coronarse.

-¡no entiendo por qué me dejaron atrás!-gritaba un peli blanco por las calles abandonadas de la isla, ya que todo el mundo avía cerrando por el torneo, pero a pesar de que las calles estaban vacías choco el hombro con alguien pero ese alguien lo habrá hecho apropósito-disculpe no fue mi intención.

-no te preocupes, todo está bien-dijo la persona poniendo una mano en el hombro del peli blanco, para luego irse.

El peli blanco se quedó en estado de shock por unos minutos, sintió como un relámpago recorría toda su espina dorsal se sentía helado un miedo soplo de la nada en él, quien era ese sujeto.

-angel vamos ¿qué esperas?- le pregunto el exceed azul.

-tienes razón vamos-dijo el peli blanco corriendo asía el gran coliseo.

-¿dónde estabas?-pregunto molesta la peli castaña.

-si no mal recuerdo te pedí que me levantaras-dijo el peli blanco enojado.

-¡que yo tengo la culpa!-grito la castaña enojada.

-¡sí!-ambos magos empezaron una pelea que fue ojos de todos los presentes desatando algunas burlas.

-contrólense todo el mundo nos está viendo-dijo una peli azul tratando de calmar las cosas.

-¡cállate!-gritaron ambos magos al unísono golpeando a la persona que los estaba deteniendo sin saber a quién, al ver de quien se trataba se quedaran paralizados al ver que la peli azul estaba sangrando por la nariz.

-dense por muertos-dijo la peli azul tomando a ambos dragón Slayer del rostro, antes que la peli azul pudiera hacer algo fue interrumpida.

-atención todos los gremios participantes síganme por favor-dijo un soldado del coliseo.

-los matare más tarde-dijo la peli zafiro soltando a los mata dragones.

-¡aye!-gritaron los mata dragones en estado chibi.

Mientras tanto con los reyes de earthland

-¿bien todos listos?-pregunto el rey Eduardo.

-sí, no ágamos esperar más a las personas-dijo el gran rey frilan, rey de todo ca-elum.

Dicho esto todos los reyes de earthland salieron asía las afueras del pabellón al balcón donde avía 13 tronos uno más grande que otro, mientras todos los reyes se sentaban en dichos tronos, el re Eduardo se puso a la vista de todos.

-gente de todos los reinos sean bien venidos al gran torneo de los 13 reinos-dijo el rey Eduardo extendiendo los brazos-haces 7 años nos encontrábamos reunidos para ver quién sería coronado rey y ese gremio fue god shield, pero lamentablemente ocurrí un percance que acabo con todo un gremio de bosco, por eso les pido guardemos un minuto de silencio por esos magos que alguna vez estuvieron aquí.

-como se atreve a decir, que fue un percance-susurro el gran rey fortun.

-tranquilo actúa normal-lo tranquilizo el rey aragon.

-bien, ahora luego de recordar a los magos que alguna vez estuvieron aquí, démosle la bienvenida a los gremios que participaran este año-hablo el gran rey Eduardo.

Dicho esto 16 puertas se abrieron de las cuales salían todos los gremios.

-¡cool!, sean bienvenidos todos a este torneo ¡cool!-grito jason cool a todo el mundo-yo jason ¡cool! Les presentare a cada uno de los miembros de los gremios.

-y yo jason ¡yeah! Les traeré las estadísticas de los magos de todos los gremios ¡yeah!-grito jason yeah a todo el mundo.

-¡cool! vallamos con los gremios ¡cool!-grito jason cool emocionado, todos los gremios estaban a la vista de todos listos para ser precintados-primero el gremio del reino de fiore.

**Fairy tail.**

Natsu dragneel.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: 4

Defensiva: 3

Inteligencia: 2

Poder explosivo: ¡cool!

Gray fullbuster.

Ofensiva: 4

Velocidad: 4

Defensiva: 4

Inteligencia: 3

Desnudo: ¡cool!

Erza scarlet.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: 5

Defensiva: 5

Inteligencia: 4

Manejo de espada: 5

Gajeel redfox.

Ofensiva: 4

Velocidad: 5

Defensiva: 5

Inteligencia: 2

Habilidad de canto: ¡cool!

Laxus dreyar.

Ofensiva: ¡cool!

Velocidad: ¡cool!

Defensiva: ¡cool!

Inteligencia: 3

Ser jefe: 4

**Lamia scale.**

Jura neekis.

Ofensiva: ¡cool!

Velocidad: ¡cool!

Defensiva: ¡cool!

Inteligencia: ¡cool!

Cabello: 0

Lyon vastia.

Ofensiva: 4

Velocidad: 4

Defensiva: 4

Inteligencia: 3

Relación de triángulo amoroso: ¡cool!

Sherry blendy.

Ofensiva: 3

Velocidad: 2

Defensiva: 3

Inteligencia: 4

Dojikko: ¡cool!

Toby horhorta.

Ofensiva: 3

Velocidad: 2

Defensiva: 2

Inteligencia: 1

Perruno: ¡cool!

Yuka Suzuki.

Ofensiva: 4

Velocidad: 3

Defensiva: ¡cool!

Inteligencia: 4

Cejas: ¡cool!

**Mermaid heels.**

Kagura mikazuchi.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: 5

Defensiva: 4

Inteligencia: 5

Genial: ¡cool!

Arania web.

Ofensiva: 3

Velocidad: 4

Defensiva: 3

Inteligencia: 3

Traje perfectamente ajustado: 5

Beth vanderwood.

Ofensiva: 3

Velocidad: 5

Defensiva: 3

Inteligencia:2

Campirana: ¡cool!

Risley law.

Ofensiva: 4

Velocidad: 3

Defensiva: 4

Inteligencia: 2

Mama?: 0

Millianna.

Ofensiva: 3

Velocidad: 4

Defensiva: 3

Inteligencia: 2

Gatuno: ¡cool!

**Sabertooth.**

Sting eucliffe.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: 5

Defensiva: 4

Inteligencia: 4

Brillante: ¡cool!

Rogue cheney.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: ¡cool!

Defensiva: 4

Inteligencia: 5

Obscuro: ¡cool!

Yukino agria.

Ofensiva: 3

Velocidad: 2

Defensiva: 3

Inteligencia: 4

Sama: ¡cool!

Orga nanagear.

Ofensiva: ¡cool!

Velocidad: 4

Defensiva: 5

Inteligencia: 2

Habilidad de canto: 3

Rufus lore.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: 5

Defensiva: 5

Inteligencia: 5

Danza: 4

-eso fue tan ¡cool!-grito jason cool.

-ahora vamos con los gremios de joya ¡yaeh!-grito jason yeah.

**Phoenix tear.**

Angel dracomir.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: 5

Defensiva: 3

Inteligencia: 2

Poder oculto: ¡cool!

Magia: dragón Slayer de hielo.

Mei kobayashi.

Ofensiva: 4

Velocidad: 4

Defensiva: 3

Inteligencia: 5

Escote: ¡cool!

Magia: dragón Slayer de agua.

Max uzuna.

Ofensiva: 4

Velocidad: ¡cool!

Defensiva: 3

Inteligencia: 2

Estilo de cabello: ¡cool!

Magia: trueno sagrado.

Rex hiruga.

Ofensiva: 4

Velocidad: 3

Defensiva: 4

Inteligencia: 5

Estilo: 5

Magia: fire-make.

Maya sapphire.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: 5

Defensiva: 5

Inteligencia: 4

Manejo de espada: 5

Magia: re-equipar.

**Mistical wing.**

Maia goss.

Ofensiva: 2

Velocidad: 4

Defensiva: 3

Inteligencia: 4

Bipolaridad: 3

Magia: invocación de espíritus.

Lester adalrik.

Ofensiva: 3

Velocidad: 4

Defensiva: 3

Inteligencia: 5

Brillante: 4

Magia: maho lightning.

Lilith ravenhalt.

Ofensiva: 3

Velocidad: 5

Defensiva: 3

Inteligencia: 4

Escote: 2

Magia: copiar.

Sambría.

Ofensiva: 4

Velocidad: 3

Defensiva: 4

Inteligencia: 5

Danza: ¡cool!

Magia: control elemental.

Amatsu blood.

Ofensiva: 4

Velocidad: 5

Defensiva: 3

Inteligencia: 4

Lobuno: ¡cool!

Magia: Wolf soul.

**Tomb demon.**

Apocalipsis.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: 2

Defensiva: 5

Inteligencia: 4

yandere: ¡cool!

Magia: dream-make.

Alice pangya.

Ofensiva: 4

Velocidad: ¡cool!

Defensiva: 5

Inteligencia: 3

Habilidad en canto: ¡cool!

Braian ruudi.

Ofensiva: !cool!

Velocidad: 5

Defensiva: ¡cool!

Inteligencia: 5

Estilo: ¡cool!

Magia: hibrido de dragón y demonio.

Hitomi akimoto.

Ofensiva: 4

Velocidad: 3

Defensiva: 5

Inteligencia: 4

Genial: ¡cool!

Magia: spirit control, agua.

Kaminari.

Ofensiva: !cool!

Velocidad: 1

Defensiva: 3

Inteligencia: 4

Emo: 4

Magia: necromancia.

**Psychic heart.**

Yuka rosei.

Ofensiva: 3

Velocidad: 5

Defensiva: 4

Inteligencia: 5

Obscuro: 5

Magia: control shadow.

Cho, but angel.

Ofensiva: 3

Velocidad: ¡cool!

Defensiva: 4

Inteligencia: 3

Angel: ¡cool!

Magia: alas demoniacas.

Xieg.

Ofensiva: 2

Velocidad: 5

Defensiva: 3

Inteligencia: 4

Dojikko: ¡cool!

Magia: tele trasportación.

Saeko vellton.

Ofensiva: 4

Velocidad: 2

Defensiva: 3

Inteligencia: ¡cool!

Escote: ¡cool!

Magia: ilusión materialización

Ryuujin zemaku.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: 1

Defensiva: 1

Inteligencia: 5

Tsundere: ¡cool!

Magia: ying yang.

Kokuro tetsuya.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: 4

Defensiva: 4

Inteligencia: 3

Dojikko: ¡cool!

Magia: talisma.

-eso fue muy ¡cool!-grito jason cool.

-ahora vayamos con el reino de stella, ¡yeah!-grito jason yeah.

**Twilight Wolf.**

Dante lockheart.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: 4

Defensiva: 4

Inteligencia: 4

Poder explosivo: ¡cool!

Magia: devil Slayer de fuego.

Cyllan becka.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: 4

Defensiva: 5

Inteligencia: 5

Educada: ¡cool!

Magia: dragon Slayer de hueso.

Bluth káiser.

Ofensiva: 4

Velocidad: 3

Defensiva: 4

Inteligencia: 4

Desnudo: 5

Magia: earth-make.

Dawn farrow.

Ofensiva: 2

Velocidad: 4

Defensiva: ¡cool!

Inteligencia: 4

Gloton: ¡cool!

Magia: absorción.

Sean skylar.

Ofensiva: 3

Velocidad: 5

Defensiva: 4

Inteligencia: 3

Estilo de cabello: 5

Magia: viento.

**Crown beast.**

Merric knightly.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: 5

Defensiva: 3

Inteligencia: 3

Poder oculto: ¡cool!

Magia: god Slayer del rayo.

Hiro nasagi.

Ofensiva: 3

Velocidad: 4

Defensiva: 5

Inteligencia: 5

Brillo: 3

Magia: spirit control, fuego.

Helena resby.

Ofensiva: 2

Velocidad: 4

Defensiva: ¡cool!

Inteligencia: 5

Modelo: 4

Magia: reversiva.

Syvius silveline.

Ofensiva: 3

Velocidad: 5

Defensiva: 2

Inteligencia: 5

Hombre apuesto: 4

Magia: planta sagrada.

**Shadow orb.**

Misuta sando.

Ofensiva: 4

Velocidad: 5

Defensiva: 3

Inteligencia: 5

Compañerismo: ¡cool!

Magia: sand-make/sand control.

Mizu neuro.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: 4

Defensiva: 5

Inteligencia: 3

Escote: 1

Magia: god Slayer de agua.

Marco veliz.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: 2

Defensiva: 3

Inteligencia: 5

Comediante: ¡cool!

Magia: re-equipar tirador

Rebecca mistaff.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: 5

Defensiva: 5

Inteligencia: 4

Ingenuidad: 5

Magia: dios de la guerra.

Kyros Hawkins.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: 4

Defensiva: 5

Inteligencia: 5

Sobreprotector: ¡cool!

Magia: dragón Slayer del rayo.

**Titan strom.**

Nikko nomuki

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: 3

Defensiva: 5

Inteligencia: 5

Tsundere: 5

Magia: god Slayer de la destrucción.

Suki sonohara

Ofensiva: 4

Velocidad: 4

Defensiva: 3

Inteligencia: 4

Bipolaridad: 4

Magia: god Slayer de fuego blanco.

Kyou sonohara.

Ofensiva: 4

Velocidad: 4

Defensiva: 3

Inteligencia: 4

Tsundere: ¡cool!

Magia: god Slayer de fuego rojo.

Hikari konoe

Ofensiva: 3

Velocidad: 4

Defensiva: 4

Inteligencia: 3

Modales: 5

Magia; nekomata.

Rococó motoya.

Ofensiva: 3

Velocidad: 1

Defensiva: 4

Inteligencia: 4

Bipolaridad: 3

Magia: mokton.

-¡cool! Y doblemente ¡cool!, esto es simplemente ¡cool!-grito jason cool.

-¡yeah!, ¡yeah!, ahora vamos con el reino de pergrande kingdom, ¡yeah!-grito jason yeah.

**Prometeo.**

Yuno Kasai.

Ofensiva: ¡cool!

Velocidad: 3

Defensiva: 3

Inteligencia: 5

Bipolar: ¡cool!

Magia: fire-make

Mizuki kazani.

Ofensiva: 4

Velocidad: 3

Defensiva: 3

Inteligencia: 5

Tsundere: 4

Magia: almas del purgatorio.

Anrre grtey.

Ofensiva: 4

Velocidad: 2

Defensiva: 5

Inteligencia: 5

Emo; ¡cool!

Magia: desviación obscura.

Aelin shielder.

Ofensiva: 3

Velocidad: 5

Defensiva: 3

Inteligencia: 3

Gatuno: ¡cool!

Magia: neko soul.

Kunekonana.

Ofensiva: 4

Velocidad: ¡cool!

Defensiva: ¡cool!

Inteligencia: ¡cool!

Modelo: ¡cool!

**Unicor horn.**

Inia bellani.

Ofensiva: 3

Velocidad: 4

Defensiva: 5

Inteligencia: 3

Etilo de pelo: 2

Magia: transformacio.

Nyebles unluck.

Ofensiva: 4

Velocidad: 4

Defensiva: 5

Inteligencia: 3

Desnudos: ¡cool!

Magia: Wood-make.

Yui raikione.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: 3

Defensiva: 4

Inteligencia: 5

Poder oculto: 5

Magia: dragon Slayer de energía.

Hunter Blake.

Ofensiva: 3

Velocidad: 5

Defensiva: 5

Inteligencia: 4

Poder explosivo: 5

Magia: dragon Slayer de gas.

Monoiro.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: 2

Defensiva: ¡cool!

Inteligencia: 4

Chico guapo: 5

Magia: cristal-make.

**Black scale.**

Kure zigoto.

Ofensiva: 3

Velocidad: 5

Defensiva: 4

Inteligencia: 4

Brillo: 5

Magia: control del sonido.

Chiharun tsumoto.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: 2

Defensiva: 5

Inteligencia: 3

Escote: ¡cool!

Magia: dragón Slayer de tierra.

Sael valos.

Ofensiva: 3

Velocidad: 4

Defensiva: 4

Inteligencia: 5

Obscuro: 5

Magia: shadow control.

Facmon rapd.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: 4

Defensiva: 4

Inteligencia: 3

Cabello: 0

Magia: camerup.

Adelida liatte.

Ofensiva: 2

Velocidad: 2

Defensiva: 4

Inteligencia: 4

Modales: 0

Magia: conexión

**God shield.**

Hoz

Ofensiva: ¡cool!

Velocidad: 5

Defensiva: ¡cool!

Inteligencia: ¡cool!

Ser jefe: 5

Magia: hibrido de angel y dragon.

Dante stark.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: ¡cool!

Defensiva: ¡cool!

Inteligencia: ¡cool!

Emo: 4

Magia: creación de imaginación.

Felix luna.

Ofensiva: 4

Velocidad: ¡cool!

Defensiva: 5

Inteligencia: 3

Desnudo: ¡cool!

Magia: fuego sagrado.

Kira williams.

Ofensiva: ¡cool!

Velocidad: ¡cool!

Defensiva: ¡cool!

Inteligencia: 3

Amor no correspondido: ¡cool!

Magia: god Slayer de hielo.

Kenneth Adams.

Ofensiva: ¡cool!

Velocidad: ¡cool!

Defensiva: 5

Inteligencia: ¡cool!

Emo: ¡cool!

Magia: devil Slayer de la sombras.

-¡cool!, eso fue tan ¡cool!-grito jason cool.

-¡yeah, pero esto no acaba aquí, ahora mi colega jason ¡cool! Explicará el proceso del troneo, ¡yeah!-grito josan yeah.

-claro que si ¡cool!, primero los gremios se dividirán en 4 grupos un gremio por reino en cada grupo, todos los gremios se enfrentaran en combate y los tres gremios con más puntos pasaran a la siguiente ronda donde se enfrentaran contra otros gremios, ¡cool!-explico jason cool.

-¡yeah, los gremios que pase a la siguiente ronda se enfrentarán nuevamente entre sí, los dos gremios con más puntos pasaran, y así sucesivamente hasta que solo queden dos y disputen el título de rey, ¡yeah!-grito jason yeah.

-ahora así quedaran los grupos-hablo el rey Eduardo.

**Primer grupo.**

Fairy tail.

Psychic heart.

Prmeteo.

Shadow orb.

**Segundo grupo.**

Crow beast.

Sabertooth.

Black scale.

Tomb demon.

**Tercer grupo.**

Phoenix tear.

Twilight wolf.

Mermaid heels.

Unicorn horn.

**Cuarto grupo.**

god shield.

Titan storm.

Lamia scale.

Mystical wing.

-estos serán los grupos que se enfrentaran a partir de mañana, así que hagan su mejor esfuerzo por que solo uno será coronado rey-concluyo el rey Eduardo-mañana se decidirán los primeros dos gremios que se enfrentaran y de que grupo.

Luego de la gran ceremonia de inauguración todos los gremios se retiraron a sus respectivos hoteles para descansar ya que tal vez mañana ellos competirían en el gran torneo, pero no todos se retiraron a descansar.

-¡estoy emocionado ojala peleemos mañana!-grito un peli blanco emocionado.

-dime angel que se siente sabes que kagura es más fuerte que tu-dijo burlonamente la peli castaña.

-lo mismo digo-se defendió el peli blanco.

-esas estadísticas no significan nada, podemos derrotar a cual quiera si no lo proponemos-alentó la peli zafiro.

-vaya, vaya ¿a quién nos fuimos a encontrar?-dijo hoz burlonamente.

Este mago de aquí es hoz(25 años , piel clara, mide: 1:75cm, pelo color plateado peinado para todos lados, cuerpo marcado, ojos rojos sangre, vestía: una túnica(igual a la de zancrow) color blanca, muñequeras de cadenas en ambas manos y la marca del gremio en la palma de la mano)mago clase s de god shield.

-god shield-dijo el peli blanco impresionado.

-un angel caído del cielo-susurro un peli violeta.

Este mago de aquí es kira Williams(25 años, piel ligeramente bronceada, mide: 1:75cm, pelo hasta los hombros de color violeta, ojos de color violeta, cuerpo bien marcado, vestía: un pantalón gris muy ajustado camisa negra sin mangas y unos zapatos negros la marca del gremio en el antebrazo derecho)mago clase s de god shield.

-"esos ojos, esos labios tan besables, ese cuerpo tan musculoso, creo, creo que me he enamorado"-pensó el peli violeta sonrojado.

-¿pasa algo kira?-pregunto su compañero peli azul.

Este mago de aquí es felix luna(21 años, piel clara, pelo para todos lados de color azul obscuro como el de gray, mide: 1:55cm, ojos color negro, vestía: pantalón de mezclilla, tenis negro, dejando desnudo su pecho, la marca del gremio la lleva en el pecho)mago clase s del gremio de god shield.

-no nada yo, como sea dejemos a la escoria para los perros-dijo el peli violeta enojado-"menos a ti mi angel tu eres solo mío"-pensó el peli violeta.

-tranquilos chicos, solo jugaremos un rato y nos vamos esta bien-dijo el peli plateado burlonamente.

-solo apúrate quieres-dijo un azabache molesto-tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Este mago es dante stak(33 años, pelo peinado para todos lados de color azabache, ojos grises, piel bronceada, mide: 1:83cm, vestía: pantalón flojo de color negro, playera roja de mangas largas chaleco negro y un sombrero tipo gánster, la marca del gremio la lleva en la mano izquierda)mago clase s del gremio god shied.

-no me molestare siempre y cuando agar coma-dijo un peli gris serio, mientras acariciaba el pico del cuervo que estaba en su hombro.

Este mago de aquí es Kenneth Adams(43 años, cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda de color gris, peli muy pálida, ojos color rojo, mide: 1:93cm, vestía: camiseta de mangas largas negra arremangada hasta los antebrazos, pantalón ajustado negro una botas negras, lleva una pulsera con picos en ambas manos, la marca del gremio la lleva en el hombro izquierdo)mago clase s del gremio god shield.

-tan frio como siempre, no Kenneth-dijo el peli azul obscuro con una gota en la nuca.

-¿Qué quieren?-pregunto la peli zafiro con mirada de asesino.

-solo divertirnos un rato-dijo el peli plateado sádicamente.

-¿Qué esperas?-dijo el peli blanco enojado.

-angel tranquilo, si nos descubren peleando nos meteremos en problemas-dijo el peli rojo tratando de detener a su compañero.

-"así que angel, su mismo nombre lo indica es un angel del cielo enviado a amarme"-pensó el peli violeta con un sonrojo imposible de ocultar.

-"desde que aparecieron ese tipo no me ha quitado la vista de enzima, tendré algo en la cara o que"-pensó el peli blanco nervioso.

-¿Qué les parece un enfrentamiento uno a uno ya saben por diversión-dijo el peli plateado arrogantemente.

-acepto-dijo el peli blanco confiado.

-angel, no lo hagas solo nos está provocando-dijo la peli castaña tomando el brazo de su nakama.

-si es solo diversión no hay nada que temer, verdad-dijo el peli blanco soltando el agarre de su nakama.

-absolutamente-dijo el peli plateado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-entonces aquí voy-dijo el peli blanco corriendo hacia el peli plateado-¡hyoryu no tekken!-grito angel lanzándose al peli plateado con una pequeña ventisca en su mando, pero este fue detenido con facilidad.

-¿Cómo?-se preguntó el peli blanco al ver que su ataque había sido detenido con una sola mano.

-¿eso es todo dragón?, bien mi turno-dijo el peli blanco burlonamente-god blast-susurro el peli plateado, mientras que de su mano salía un rayo blanco rodeado de plumas que arrastraba al mata dragones lejos del lugar.

-"no mi angel"-pensó el peli violeta con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-derroto a angel de un solo golpe-dijo sorprendida la peli castaña.

-den gracias que no lo mate, o eso creo, en fin los veré en el torneo Phoenix tear-dijo el peli plateado alejándose del lugar junto con sus nakamas.

-¡vamos hay que ir con angel!-grito la peli zafiro corriendo en dirección donde se en centraba su nakama, luego de seguir un camino de destrozos pudieron divisar a un peli blanco en mal estado intentando ponerse de pie.

-¡angel!, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto el peli rubio preocupado.

-hola c-c-chicos-tartamudeo el peli blanco intentando levantarce.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto el peli rojo pasando un brazo del peli blanco por su cuello.

-t-tengo m-m-mucho frio-dijo el peli blanco mientras se abrazaba así mismo en busca de calor.

-¿tienes frio?-pregunto la peli castaña confundida.

-¿Qué clase de magos son los de god shield?-se preguntó a sí misma la peli zafiro.

Mientras tanto en el gran palacio real.

Dentro del gran palacio real el rey Eduardo se encontraba tomando vino mientras veía por una ventana en su habitación.

-mi señor llego un mensaje para usted, la bitácora de zeref viene en camino-dijo un guardia del palacio en una rodilla.

-excelente, no la esperaba hasta la mitad del torneo-hablo el gran rey Eduardo.

-me retiro, mi señor-dijo el guardia levantándose.

-espera, que preparen todo para iniciar el proyecto esperanza-dijo el rey Eduardo levantándose del trono.

-pero señor necesitamos-fue interrumpido en ese instante.

-no te preocupes por las llaves las conseguiré muy pronto-dijo el rey Eduardo tomando vino de su copa.

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció?, nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por su ayuda la verdad espero que disfruten el fic, no describí a todos los personajes porque no todos participarían en el capítulo de hoy así que conforme vayan apareciendo los describiré eso y por qué me borraron el capítulo donde la había descrito a todos, así que lo siento, pero basta de mi dejen en los reviews cuales gremios quieren que se enfrenten primero y cuales magos, eso es todo yo me despido adiós!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**!HOLO!, primero que nada de pie reverencia ¡AYE SIR!, ahora si gracias a todos por sus reviews, son lo que me impulsa a seguir con esta historia, aparte de que así se si les gusta, gustaaaaaaaa, en este capítulo empieza la acción así que espero que lo disfruten, lose yo mismo me doy sueño, mejor los dejo de aburrir y los dejo con el capítulo de hoy.**

**DISCLAIMER.-**fairy tali no me pertenece asi como sus personajes todo es propiedad de hiro mashima.

**Capítulo 3.- Fairy tail vs Prometeo.**

* * *

Durante mucho tiempo la sé a discutido sobre la magia si es buena o si es mala, hay razones para creer que es buena, ya que los magos ayudan a los demás en problemas que no pueden resolver; ayudan en la medicina, conocimiento y más, pero como también hay cosas buenas la magia hace cosas malas; un claro ejemplo de esto es el libro de zeref, un libro que contiene a los peores demonios que sean conocido, no hace mucho fairy tail acabo con ellos, pero existe un mal más fuerte, que es la bitácora de zeref a diferencia del libro, la bitácora contiene los mismos conocimientos de zeref, se dice que era tan preciada para el, que la bitácora misma llevaba adentro los sentimientos de zefer; se dice que quien encuentre la bitácora puede hacer dos: cosas salvar al mundo o hundirlo en caos por siempre. Un salvador o un destructor será quien se dé a conocer al final de este torneo.

Hoy es el segundo día del gran torneo donde está participando 4 de los 13 reinos de todo earthland, donde hoy se llevara a cabo los primeros combates en busca de la corona, concentrémonos en la hermosa playa de la zona de joya, donde se podía observar una agua cristalina que golpeaba suavemente la orilla del mar cerca del hotel donde se estaba hospedando Phoenix tear.

-¡no suéltenme no necesito que me curen!-gritaba un peli blanco siendo sujeto por dos de sus nakama.

-vamos no es nada del otro mundo-dijo una peli castaña sujetando al peli blanco.

-es solo un piquete chiquito-dijo burlonamente la mayor de los stratuss.

-¡chiquitito mi trasero, suéltenme!-gritaba el peli blanco descontrolado.

-aquí voy-dijo la peli zafiro inyectando al peli blanco en el trasero.

-¡aaaaaah!-grito el peli blanco con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-vez ya paso-dijo un peli rojo de brazos cruzados.

-¿esto curara mis heridas más rápido?-pregunto el peli blanco entre sollozos.

-¿heridas?, que no tenías tos-dijo la peli zafiro confundida.

Mientras tanto en el palacio real.

En la gran sala de estar del palacio se podía observar a el rey Eduardo tomando vino de una copa, mientras veía a los ciudadanos de la isla.

-todas esta paz, me resulta relajante-hablo el gran rey Eduardo.

-mi señor, el gran rey toma esta aquí-dijo un guardia del palacio.

-lo estaba esperando, has lo pasar por favor-hable el rey Eduardo.

-como ordene-dijo el guardia para luego retirarse y dejar pasar al rey toma.

-¿querías verme?-pregunto el gran rey toma entrando al entrar en la sala de estar.

-rey toma, ¿quieres algo de beber?-pregunto el rey Eduardo.

-dime de una vez para que me quieres ver-amenazo el rey toma.

-bueno si tanto quieres saber-dijo el rey Eduardo molesto-dile a tus amigos que se cuiden, no intenten nadar en mi contra por que podrían ahogarse.

-el que debe cuidarse eres tú, uno de nuestros gremios derrotara a god shield-sentencio el rey toma.

-podría ser, pero todos ellos están muy lejos de estar al nivel de god shield-dijo el rey Eduardo burlonamente.

-si era solo eso me retiro-dijo el rey toma caminando hacia la puerta.

-tengan mucho cuidado que el accidente de hace 7 años, podría volver a repetirse-dijo el rey Eduardo mientras bebía de su copa.

-ya lo veremos-fue lo único que salió de la boca del rey toma.

Mientras tanto en una plaza de la isla.

-no sabía que este lugar fuera tal turístico-dijo lucy sorprendida.

-en esta isla no solo se celebra el torneo de los 13 reinos, es una isla paradisiaca para vacacionar-explico levy.

-hay una gran variedad de comida-dijo natsu con la boca llena de comida.

-tienes razón, aparte el clima es increíble aquí-dijo gray completamente desnudo.

-¡gray-sama su ropa!-grito juvia con una turbo hemorragia nasal.

-¡pero cuando!-grito el alquimista de hielo sorprendido.

-recuerden lo que dijo el maestro, tenemos que estar a tiempo antes de que empiece el torne-dijo erza cruzada de brazos.

-vamos erza a un queda tiempo-dijo el mata dragones de fuego comiendo un helado.

-tal vez peleemos hoy y no quiero hacer el ridículo-dijo la peli escarlata molesta.

-las posibilidades de que peleemos, es la misma que a los demás-dijo el alquimista de hielo, ya con la ropa puesta.

-así que ese es fairy tail-dijo una peli roja a lo lejos de donde se encontraban los magos de dicho gremio.

-no creo que se comparen al poder de nuestro gremio-dijo una peli azul obscura, comiendo un helado.

-tranquilas mis niñas, no pierdan la calma todo a su debido tiempo-dijo una mujer peli purpura con orejas de zorro, acariciando la cabeza de ambas magas-todo a su debido tiempo.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto extrañada la peli roja.

-demuestra tu habilidades en el torneo no fuera de el-dijo la peli purpura sonriendo.

Mientras tanto con sebertooth.

No solo fairy tail turisteaba por la isla sino también otros magos, se podría decir que esto es la calma antes de a tormenta, es normal que a lo largo del torneo se creen rivalidades entre algunos gremios y entre magos en algunas ocasiones muchos magos llegan a los torneos con un objetivo bien definido, que en algunas ocasiones es ganar o simplemente acabar con otro mago.

-vamos rogue no seas aguafiestas será divertido-dijo un peli rubio un tanto picarillo.

-en lugar de hacer esto deberíamos prepararnos para el torneo, deberías de estar agradecido por poder participar-dijo un peli negro enojado.

-supongo que tiene razón, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en la competencia, esos tipos de god shield y aparte los demás dragón Slayer-dijo el peli rubio preocupado.

-definitivamente el torneo no será fácil, por eso creo que deberíamos entrenar en lugar de vagar por ahí-reclamo enojado el peli negro.

-oye suki, no son eso los magos de sabertooth-pregunto una peli roja a lo lejos.

Esta chica de aquí es kyou sonohara(20 años de edad pero con apariencia de 13, pelo rojo escarlata hasta los tobillos con una trenza de cada lado de su cabeza , ojos color violeta, vestía: una chaqueta estilo gabardina de color rojo, falda negra, botas blancas y una blusa blanca.)maga clase s del gremio de titan storm.

-creo que si kyou… ellos deben se stign y rogue… los chicos que estamos buscando… los enemigos de nikko-kun-dijo una peli blanca seria, junto a la peli roja.

Esta chica de aquí es suki sonohara(20 años pero tiene una apariencia de 13, pelo blanco hasta los tobillos con una trenza de cada lado de la cabeza, vestía: un vestido con rosas azules y estaba descalza)maga clase s del gremio titán strom.

-así que ellos son los dragón Slayer que casi vencen a natsu, no se ven a gran cosa-dijo la peli roja mirando a los magos.

-vamos hermana-dijo la peli blanca, caminando hacia los magos-hey ustedes los retamos a una batalla aquí y ahora.

-¿una batalla?-se preguntaron ambos magos al unísono.

-como lo oyeron para que esperar cuando nos podemos enfrentar aquí y ahora-dilo la peli roja apuntando a ambos magos.

-es contra las reglas pelear fuera del torneo-dijo el peli negro serio.

-rogue tiene razón, nos enfrentaremos si logran pasar a la siguiente ronda-dijo el peli rubio empezando a caminar.

-no podemos estar seguras, si pasaran-dijo una peli blanca burlonamente.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto el peli rubio molesto.

-que, ¿acaso nos tienes miedo?-pregunto la peli roja burlonamente.

-ya me están cansando de ellas-dijo el peli rubio molesto.

-bueno si decimos que fue por diversión no abra problema-dijo el peli negro fastidiado.

-entonces comenzamos-dijo la peli roja emocionada.

Ambas parejas se pusieron en guardia para comenzar el combate pero fueron interrumpidos de inmediato sin que pudieran hacer algo fueron interrumpidos.

-¡alto!-grito un azabache interponiéndose entre ambas parejas.

Este chico es nikko nomuki(22 años, piel clara, pelo corto negro azabache, pecho marcado, ojos perlados, dos piercings semejantes a colmillos sobre saliendo del lado inferior, viste: pantalones oscuros, con botas del mismo color, franela blanca, una chaqueta negra arremangada hasta los codos y un rosario de oro con una cruz templaría)mago clase s del gremio titan storm.

-pero nikko-kun, ellos son-fue interrumpida la peli blanca.

-se quiénes son, son mi presa por eso no quiero que se metan con ellos antes que yo… ¿o acaso olvidan que si pelean fuera de la arena serán descalificados-dijo el azabache algo molesto.

-¿Cómo que somos tu presa?-pregunto el peli rubio molesto.

Una discusión se formó entre los magos de sabertooth y lo magos de titán storm, pero dicha discusión fue interrumpida por una avalancha elemental de fuego carmesí, truenos negros y hielo.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo el peli negro apuntando hacia la avalancha.

-¡muévanse!-grito un peli blanco, a mejilla y mejilla de un peli azul y un peli carmesí.

-¿Qué?-se preguntaron todos al unísono antes de salir volando por el impacto de dicha estampida.

Dichas estampida recorrió toda la isla más de 2 veces para pasar por todas la secciones de la isla para terminar yendo a la plaza central de la isla, que estaba en dirección al gran coliseo donde se llevarían a cabo las peleas.

-¡yo ganare!-gritaron el trio de magos que se dirigía a la plaza central.

Pero para su suerte una maga peli escarlata se interpusiera en su camino.

-¿pero qué diablos es eso?-se preguntó la peli roja extrañada, en ese momento la peli roja detuvo a los tres magos de una patada-por qué hacen tanto desastre-dijo la scarlet de brazos cruzados.

-¿maya se pintón el pelo?-pregunto el peli azul asustado.

-ella no es maya-dijo el peli blanco asustado.

-mi nombre es erza escarlet maga clase s de fairy tail-dijo la escarlet prominentemente.

-estamos muertos-dijo el peli carmesí asustado.

-¿se puede saber qué hacía trio de idiotas?-pregunto la escarlet seria.

-dile tu dante estas más cerca-dijeron el peli blanco y el peli azul al unísono, arrastrándose hacia atrás.

-¡no quiero morir!-grito el peli carmesí asustado.

-¿no hablaran?-pregunto amenazante mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-oye por que no dejas a mis idiotas-dijo una peli zafiro llegando al lugar.

-maya-susurro impresionado el peli blanco.

-maya sapphire-dijo la scarlet seria.

-erza scarlet-dijo la peli zafiro seria.

Ambas magas se quedaron viendo fijamente creando un silencio que paralizaría a cualquiera, los tres magos entraron en modo chibi, para abrasarse y dejar salir sollozos sonoros para no provocar su muerte.

-¿pero qué está pasando aquí?-dijo una peli blanca llegando al lugar junto con los demás magos.

-si eso idiotas arruinaron mi momento ante mis presas-dijo el azabache molesto.

-gomene-dijeron al peli azul y el peli carmesí haciendo una reverencia.

-¿presas?-pregunto el peli blanco confundido-¿te refieres a stign y rogue.

-así es ellos son mi presa y gracias a ustedes mi momento de intimidación se arruino-dijo enojado el azabache.

-¿piensas que eres superior a ellos?-pregunto molesto el peli blanco.

-eso a ti no te importa-dijo el azabache serio.

-sabes que me molesta de las personas, que se crean superior a los demás-dijo el peli blanco molesto.

-como te dije esto no te importa, así que no te metas-dijo el azabache molesto, mirando al peli blanco con ojos de asesino.

-y si te digo que si me importa-dijo el peli blanco retadoramente, mirando de igual forma.

-nikko recuerdas, no podemos pelear fuera de la arena-le advirtió la peli blanca nerviosa.

-tienes razón vámonos chicas-dijo el azabache empezando a caminar.

-qué tipo tan mas antipático-el peli azul rascándose la cabeza.

-entonces van a hablar-dijo la scarlet seria.

-así que ustedes tuvieron la culpa-dijo la peli zafiro enojada.

-etto…etto… podría ser-dijo el peli carmesí jugando con sus dedos.

-bueno lo que paso es…-dijo el peli blanco empezando el recuerdo.

**Flash back.**

Fuera del hotel de estlla un peli blanco caminaba directo a la entrada cuando de ahí salieron un peli azul y un peli carmesí, los cuales estaban hablando.

-a ustedes dos los estaba buscando-dijo el peli blanco apuntando a los magos.

-por fin te apareces-dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa.

-has venido por una paliza-dijo el peli carmesí sonriente.

-no, vine a darles una paliza-dijo el peli blanco emocionado.

Los tres magos empezaron a intercambiar miradas por unos momentos y empezaron a correr a ningún lado.

-los reto el primero en llegar al coliseo del torneo es el ganador-dijeron los tres magos al unísono, mientras iban mejilla a majilla.

**Fin del flash back.**

-y eso paso-dijo el peli blanco apenado.

-eso es tan estúpido-dijo la peli zafiro molesta.

-son iguales a natsu, gray y gajeel-dijo la scarlet decepcionada.

-si siempre hacen tonterías, entonces si-dijo la peli zafiro riendo.

-no crees que es molesto, el estar siempre tras de ellos-dijo la scarlet riendo.

-claro que sí, ¿no te gustaría ir por algo de comer?-pregunto la peli zafiro.

-por supuesto, vamos-dijo la scarlet caminando junto con la sapphire.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto confundido el peli azul.

-¿son amigas?-pregunto curioso el peli carmesí.

-entre monstros se entienden-dijo el peli blanco confundido.

-bien no quiero causar destrozos mientras ellas estén juntas-dijo el peli carmesí asustado.

-sigamos su ejemplo y vamos por algo de comer-dijo el peli blanco nervioso.

Mientras tanto en el palacio real.

Se encontraba el rey nico viendo por una venta en su habitación.

-¿me llamo señor?-hablo un peli carmesí entrando a la habitación.

-si brain, pasa por favor-hablo el gran rey nico.

-qué puedo hacer por usted-hablo el peli carmes.

Este mago es brain ruuji(24 años, piel clara, pelo carmesí, ojos ambarinos, mide: 1:75cm, vestía: una camiseta negra, chaleco gris sin mangas, un pañuelo rojo atado en el cuello, pantalón de mezclilla de color gris, con unos zapatos negros)mago clase s del gremio tomb demon.

-te seré sincero, quiero que detengas a god shield-dijo el rey nico aun mirando por la ventana.

-¿Cómo?-dijo el peli carmesí confundido.

-sé que el poder de su gremio es igual al de god shield, esa fue la razón por la que los traje-dijo el rey nico serio.

-vaya no sé si ofenderme o alagarme, pero no me interesa derrotar a god shield-dijo el peli carmesí burlonamente.

-¿Cómo?-dijo el rey nico volteando a ver al peli carmesí.

-no me interesa las vidas que se perdieron, ni tan poco aganar este torneo, solo me interesa su llave-dijo el peli carmesí de forma amenazante.

-¿!qué dices!?-pregunto sorprendido el rey nico-eduardo te lo ordeno verdad.

-sí, digamos que él tiene algo que yo necesito-dijo el peli carmesí burlonamente.

-¡sabes lo que él está tratando de hacer!-grito el rey nico.

-le recuerdo que no está en posición de gritarme, ahora entrégueme la llave-ordeno el peli carmesí.

-primero muerto-habla el rey nico sin demostrar intimidación.

-sabe que, buena decisión así no tendrá que ver a su esposa morir-dijo el peli carmesí burlonamente.

-¿!como!?-pregunto sorprendido el rey nico.

-no se lo dije visite a su esposa, sorprendentemente nos llevamos bien-dijo el peli carmesí mientras hacía a parecer un portal del cual salía una bella mujer con un vestido muy elegante.

-maldito-maldijo el rey nico.

-como usted diga, de cualquier forma los matare, así que decida quien morirá primero-dijo el peli carmesí acariciando el rostro de dama.

-¿dime, cuáles son tus intenciones?-pregunto el rey nico.

-no son las mismas a las del rey Eduardo, de eso puede estar seguro-dijo el peli carmesí burlonamente.

-¿entonces para que necesitas las llaves?-pregunto nuevamente el rey nico

-solo digamos que el rey Eduardo es el idiota aquí, vendrán otras personas por esas llaves y esta isla se ira al diablo muy rápido-explico el peli carmesí sonriente.

-toma llévatela, pero deja a mi esposa libre-hablo el rey nico quitándose un collar de oro el cual llevaba un adorno de una llave con una ala angelical y otra demoniaca.

-gracias-dijo el peli carmesí tomando la llave-como le dije ella me cayó bien jamás le aria daño-el peli carmesí desapareció el portal.

-solo espero que lo que digas no sea verdad-hablo nervioso el rey nico.

-no le prometo nada, ahora vámonos que el torneo esta por empezar-dijo el peli carmesí burlonamente.

-una última pregunta, ¿Eduardo sabe de esto?-pregunto el rey nico nervioso.

-como le dije el idiota piensa que lo estoy ayudando-dijo el peli carmesí sonriendo.

-ya veo-dijo el rey nico preocupado-"me pregunto cuántas personas saldrán lastimadas por esto.

Mientras tanto en el coliseo mágico.

-¡cool! Sean bienvenidos al segundo día del gran torneo mágico ¡cool!-gritaba jason cool.

-¡yeah! hoy empiezan los combates, así que veremos quien se llevan los primeros puntos ¡yeah!-grito jason yeah.

-¡cool! Aquí está el rey Eduardo para seleccionar a los gremios que lucharan ¡cool!-grito jason cool.

-será un honor para mí presentar a los gremios que se enfrentaran el día de hoy-hablo el gran rey Eduardo-los gremios que se enfrentaran el día de hoy serán fairy tail vs Prometeo.

-¡cool! Me pregunto qué magos saldrán al combate ¡cool-grito jason cool.

-¡yeah, algo que es importante recalcar, es que abra dos combates por dia asi que cada gremio elija a sus mejores magos ¡yeah!-grito jason yeah.

-otra cosa que es importante recalcar, es que abra unos pequeños cambios, el gremio mystical wing y psyshic heart, cambiaran lugar en los grupos, gracias y disfruten el torneo-hablo el rey Eduardo sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿qué planeas Eduardo?-pregunto el rey nico.

-tranquilo nico no te enojes, de echo me deberías de agradecer, así god shield no matara a uno de tus gremio-hablo el rey Eduardo.

Mientras tanto en la banca de Prometeo.

-¿quién será la primera?-yuno nerviosa.

-tranquila mi niña tu y yo iremos primero-dijo kunekonana acariciando la cabeza de la chica.

-¡vamos yuno tu puedes!-gritaba mizuki animando a sus nakamas.

-¡si, kunekonana-sensei usted puede!-gritaba aelin animada.

-¡cool! Prometeo ya tiene sus dos participantes ¡cool!-grito jason cool emocionado.

-kunekonana, participara en las primeras batallas, ¡yeah!-grito jason yeah con corazones en los ojos.

-¡cool! por si no sabían kunekonana es una modelo muy famosa en todo earthland y reconocida como la mujer más bella en cinco reinos, además que es una de los 10 magos santos de pergrande kingdom ¡cool!-explico jason cool.

Mientras tanto en la banca de fairy tail.

-tenemos que elegir con cuidado, uno de nuestro oponentes es un mago santo-pregunto la scarlet.

-yo iré, quiero enfrentarme a yuno y sus creaciones de fuego-dijo gray emocionado.

-entonces yo iré contra kunekonana, soy el único que está a su nivel-dijo laxus de brazos cruzados.

-¿!pero que dijiste!?-pregunto natsu molesto.

-mejor que vaya natsu, así a final del combate podremos meter a gildarts al equipo.-dijo laxus burlonamente.

-¡suficiente, prepárate laxus!-grito el peli rosa furioso.

Natsu y laxus se prepararon para pelear, pero antes de que luxas dejar inconsciente a natsu, la peli escarlata intervino.

-basta chicos, laxus no gaste energías matando a natsu las necesitaras-dijo la scarlet seria.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto natsu molesto.

-¿tienes algún problema?-pregunto la scarlet amenazante.

-claro que no-dijo el peli rosa en pose fetal.

-entonces decidido, gray, laxus contamos con ustedes-dijo la scarlet cruzada de brazos.

-¡yeah! fairy tail ya tiene a sus participantes y laxus es uno de ellos, para los que no saben laxus es uno de los magos más fuerte de fairy tail y a pesar de que no es un mago santo acabo con uno de los magos santos de fiore, eso es tan ¡yeah!-gritaba jason yeah.

-¡cool! Sin más vamos con las batallas ¡cool!-gritaba jason cool.

Todo el coliseo gritaba en la espera de los magos, que se batirían a duelo para conseguir punto para su equipo y así tener un lugar digno en el torneo.

Túnel de Prometeo.

-tranquila yuno-intentaba relajarla su compañera del alma de gato.

-¡qué pasa si es más fuerte que yo, o si lo destrozo de una forma tan prominente que lo destroso, o que pasa si nos enamoramos, o que tal si un meteorito caí antes de empezar el combate y todos morimos, o que tal… no se estoy nerviosa, pero también estoy feliz, pero también tengo hambre-hablaba con ella misma.

¡ya cállate!-grito mizuki desesperada-eres muy buena peleando ninguno de los escenarios que planteaste va a pasar y si se llegan a enamorar tienen 30 hijos, y asunto resuelto.

-¡tienes razón!-grito yuno emocionada-¡voy por ti gray fullbuster!-grito la peli roja para salir corriendo del túnel.

-esa es nuestra yuno-dijo aelin con una gotita en la nuca.

-si, 2000 jewels a que pierde-dijo la peli azul con el dinero en la mano.

-trato hecho-dijo la peli negra moviendo su colita de gato para todos lados.

Mientras tanto en el túnel de fairy tail.

-bueno, aquí voy-dijo el peli negro dando un suspiro.

-gray-sama-lo llamo cierta peli azul.

-oh, juvia ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto fullbuster extrañado.

-b… b.. bueno juvia vino a desearle suerte-dijo la peli azul tímidamente.

-no te preocupes, no perderé-dijo el peli negro dando le una sonrisa a la peli azul.

-yo sé que no lo ara, ya que usted es el mago más fuerte de todo earthland-exagero un poco la peli azul.

El alquimista de hielo se sonrojo, pero volteo su cara para que la maga de agua no se diera cuenta-bueno, entonces me voy-alzo la mano y se despidió de ella.

-gray-sama aganara, de eso no hay duda-dijo la peli azul para si misma y se fue de ahí.

Ambos magos salieron de sus respectivos túneles, para ponerse frente a frente y cruzar miradas.

-¡cool!, que empiece el combate, recuerden el combate no terminara hasta que un mago sea derrotado o se rinda, si ambos magos ya no pueden seguir peleando, se declarara empate, eso es tan ¡cool!-grito jason cool.

Durante dicha explicación una lacrima visión apareció en medio del coliseo con las estadísticas de ambos magos.

Gray fullbuster.

Ofensiva: 4

Velocidad: 4

Defensiva: 4

Inteligencia: 3

Desnudo: ¡cool!

Yuno Kasai.

Ofensiva: ¡cool!

Velocidad: 3

Defensiva: 3

Inteligencia: 5

Bipolar: ¡cool!

Ambos magos se miraban fijamente, sin desviar la mirada en ningún momento creando un silencio en toda la arena.

-¿estas lista?-pregunto el alquimista de hielo, quitándose la camisa.

-claro, pero ni creas que me quitare la camiseta-dijo la peli roja confundida.

Ambos magos se vieron fijamente, para luego dar un salto asía atrás.

-ice-make: lance-las lanzas tomaron rumbo contra yuno.

-fire-make: Lion-un león salió disparado contra las lanzas derritiéndolas y acertando un golpe contra el alquimista de hielo.

Rápidamente gray se recuperó, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y crear varias espadas, las cuales lanzo contra yuno, quien creo un escudo de fuego para derretir las espadas del peli negro.

-fire-make: Eagle-la peli roja creo varias águilas de fuego disparadas en dirección contra gray.

-ice-make: cannon-disparo varias balas de hielo contra las águilas combirtiendose en vapor rápidamente.

-¡cool! Ambos magos están en una situación difícil, ya que ambos ataques son nulos ¡cool!-grito jason cool.

-no tengo ningún problema con eso la hace más divertido-dijo el alquimista de hielo sonriente.

-claro, como si eso me fuera a detener-dijo la peli roja sonriente.

-ice-make: floor-gray congelo todo el suelo del coliseo para poder impulsarse y crear una espada de hielo y dirigirse contra yuno.

-fire-make: eruption- yuno coloco las manos en el suelo y comenzaron a salir corrientes de fuego por todo el suelo derritiendo el fuego.

Yuno comenzó a correr en dirección a gray creando varias dagas de fuego, la cuales lanzaba al momento de crearlas, por su parte gray envolvió sus brazos en hielo como defensa para las dagas, una vez a suficiente distancia el alquimista creo una espada, pero antes de poder hacer algo la peli roja ya lo avía atrapado con látigos de fuego.

-no iras a ningún lado alquimista-dijo la peli roja mientras comenzaba a incendiar los brazos del mago soltando un grito desgarrador.

-¿!pero que haces!?-grito el alquimista.

-sin brazos no hay creaciones, no te preocupes solo sufrirás quemaduras-dijo la peli roja burlonamente.

-ya lo veremos-dijo el alquimista, tomando los látigos de fuego.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo la peli roja, sorprendida.

-solo entro en tu juego-dijo el peli negro congelando los látigos, hasta los brazos.

-¿pero cómo?-dijo la peli roja sorprendida.

-tu misma lo dijiste sin brazos no hay creaciones-dijo el alquimista mientras comenzaba a girar para mandar a volar a la peli roja.

Yuno termino estrellándose en un muro del coliseo, al levantarse empezó a mirar sus brazos los cuales estaban pálidos congelado, poco a poco fue recuperando el calor pero aun así era imposible atacar a gray con los brazos en ese estado, mientras que el alquimista cubría con hielo sus propios brazos.

-mierda mis brazos, siento que aún están en llamas-dijo con algo de dolor.

-mis brazos están helados, es como si quemara-dijo la peli roja jadeando.

-qué te parece acabar esto de una sola vez-hablo entre jadeos.

-por mi mejor-hablo yuno entre jadeos.

-¡yeah al parecer este encuentro llego al final ¡yeah!-grito jason yeah.

-!Houjin Nanarembu!

-!la danza de los siete corte!-tengo algo para eso-dijo la peli roja confiada-fire-make: nova.

Una llama gigante se formó al par del millones espadas de hielo, ambos ataques chocaron por unos instantes, hasta que el remolino de espadas atravesó la gran nova con dirección a yuno, la cual recibió la técnica del alquimista si ninguna protección estrellándola de lleno contra las paredes de la arena, mientras que nova de fuego a plasto al alquimista creando un gran agujero en el suelo.

-pero que final tan mas ¡cool!-grito jason cool.

Ambos magos yacían tendidos en el suelo todo el mundo miraba con atención quien sería el primero en levantarse, que mago tendría el honor de llevarle la primera victoria a su gremio.

-esto en un empate ¡cool!-grito jason cool.

Todo el mundo empezó a gritar, todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir, gritaban el nombre de ambos magos, no se podía distinguir que mago tenía más apoyo eran adulados por igual quién diría que el primer combate se diera en empate por parte de fairy tail y Prometeo, al final ambos magos se levantaron del suelo, para luego verse con seriedad y darse una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-sabes fue uno de los mejore combates que e tenido-dijo la maga dándole la mano al alquimista.

-si lo mismo digo-dijo el alquimista estrechando la mano de la peli roja.

-espero que nos encontremos en otras circunstancias-dijo la peli roja yéndose del lugar.

-espera ¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto el alquimista de hielo.

-a que me gustaría salir con tigo-dijo la peli roja volteándolo a ver.

-¿pero qué dices?-dijo un gray sonrojado.

-¡yeah! Pero que pelea tan mas ¡yeah-grito jason yeah.

-¡cool! Como buen empate, ambos gremios se llevan tres puntos-explico jason cool.

-¡yeah! Es hora del siguiente encuentro laxus vs kunekonana ¡yeah!-grito jason yeah.

Mientras tanto en el túnel de fairy tail.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-se preguntaba el alquimista por a escena que acababa de pasar.

-¡gray!-grito natsu quien corría asía él.

-¿!natsu que haces!?-grito pero el mencionado lo golpeo en la cara.

-como se te ocurrió perder-dijo el peli rosa sin dejar de golpearlo.

-a un lado natsu-dijo erza golpeando a natsu lanzándolo lejos del lugar-fue una gran batalla gray esos tres puntos serán de mucha ayuda.

-bien ahora voy yo-dijo laxus caminando así la salida.

-no tienes permitido perder chico rubio-dijo el gajeel mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

-como digas, nos vemos cuando gane-dijo el peli rubio saliendo del túnel.

-que pesado-dijo natsu molesto- dinos gray que tan fuerte era la chica.

-bastante fuerte nunca pensé que alguien podría derretir mi hielo tan fácilmente-dijo el alquimista pensativo.

-vamos tenemos que ir a ver la pelea de laxus-dijo la scarlet caminando así la bancas.

Todos caminaban asía las bancas del gremio, el alquimista se detuvo para ver hacia atrás y pensay.

-kawai-susurro el alquimista de hielo para si mismo.

Mientras tanto en el túnel de Prometeo.

-bien hecho yuno-dijo él dijo aelin abalanzándose hacia su amiga.

-bien echo mi niña un empate no está mal, pero ahora me toca a mí-dijo la peli purpura caminando asía la salida.

-esto es tan ¡cool!, estamos a punto de presenciar una gran batalla, entre laxus de fairy tail y kunekonana de Prometeo me pregunto quién ganara este encuentro tan ¡cool!-comento jason cool.

Los magos mencionados salieron de los túneles encontrándose cara a cara.

-vaya fairy tail tiene muchos chicos guapos-dijo la peli purpura seductoramente,

-supongo que tengo que decir gracias-dijo el peli rubio serio.

-¡yeah! Que esto comience ¡yeah!-comento jason yeah.

-listo guapo-dijo la peli purpura juguetonamente.

-como digas-dijo laxus quitándose el abrigo-balas de trueno.

Laxus lanzo varias balas de trueno hacia la peli purpura, la cual desprendió ocho colas más dando nueve en total, al dejarlas salir crearon un circulo de fuego azulado que la protegió de las balas.

-buen intento guapo, ahora es mi turno-dijo la peli purpura seductoramente.

La maga sana corrió hacia el peli rubio, el cual la iba a golpear pero desaparición y apareció arriba de el.

-¡Koyotetsu!-grito la peli purpura lanzando una ráfaga de cristales mágicos, los cuales fueron esquivados por laxus al convertirse en rayo y ponerse detrás de ella.

-Rairyū Hōtengeki-el creo una lanza de sus manos, lanzándola en dirección a la maga santa pero está nuevamente se cubrió usando su círculo de fuego azulado pero esta vez el circulo siguió girando dividiéndose en nueve flamas posicionándose en las puntas de las nueve colas.

La maga santa comenzó a hacer un pequeño baile, con el cual usaba ambas manos para tomar pequeñas cantidades de las llamas cubriendo las manos en llamas, al ver sus propias manos y comprobar que estaban en llamas se fue contra el peli rubio directamente a una enorme velocidad atravesando a laxus rasgando la ropa del peli rubio y haciéndole varias cortadas, el peli rubio dio una vuelta junto con una patada que fue esquivada por la maga santa quedando a centímetros del peli rubio, para darle un ligero mini beso, para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

-eres bueno, pero no lo suficiente-dijo la peli purpura seductoramente.

-si claro, como digas-dijo el peli rubio con un leve sonrojo.

Mientras tanto.

-esa tal kunekonana, me las pagara-dijo una muy aterradora mira, entrado en la satán soul.

-nadie haga contacto visual en las próximas horas-dijo elfman escondiéndose detrás de su hermana menor.

-¿crees que yo te puedo defender de mira-nee-dijo lisanna asustada.

Volviendo a la batalla.

-¿listo para rendirte?-pregunto la maga santa seductoramente.

-a un no-dijo el peli rubio dando un salto asía atrás-¡Rairyū no Hokou!

El rugido del peli rubio fue en dirección contra la peli purpura, mientras que esta volvía a crear el circulo de fuego azulado protegiéndola del ataque.

-cuando aprende…-no termino su frase pues fue interrumpida por el peli rubio.

-metsu ryu ogi: trueno rugiente-el mata dragones junto una gran onda de electricidad, para luego lanzarla contra la peli purpura, acertando el ataque creando una gran explosión que dejo una pantalla de humo por todo el lugar, todo mundo se avía quedado mudo en silencio como era posible que la gran kunekonana avía sido derrotada, el peli rubio cruzo sus brazos teniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, pero eso se terminó al ver una figura de pie al disiparse la pantalla de humo.

-vaya, hoy te sientes travieso ¿no?-dijo la maga santa mientras observaba su kimono destrozado dejando ver su ropa interior negra.

-eso es simplemente ¡cool!-dijo jason cool con hilito de sangre saliéndole por la nariz.

Todo el coliseo se quedó perplejo al ver que la maga santa seguía de pie después de recibir esa técnica directamente.

-¡acabare con esto de una vez!-grito laxus desesperado lanzándose contra la peli purpura, con su cuerpo cubierto por electricidad.

El peli rubio lanzo un puñetazo directo a la maga santa, quien lo detuvo con una sola mano.

-¿pero cómo?-se preguntó el peli rubio sorprendido.

-el beso que te di no solo fue por que eras guapo, era un beso que drena tu energía, en otras palabra mientras más luches más débil te aras, mientras que yo me are cada vez más fuerte-dijo la peli purpura seductoramente.

-eso explica por qué sigue de pie-dijo el peli rubio molesto.

-adiós laxus fue un gusto luchar con tigo-las nueve colas de la maga santa, se juntaron justo enfrente de la cara del peli rubio creando una llamarada azulada-Solaris flame.

Una devastadora ráfaga de fuego arrastro al peli rubio por toda la arena, estrellándolo en una pared dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡yeah, kunekonana asido la ganadora, eso deja a fairy tail con 3 puntos y a Prometeo con 8 puntos ¡yeah!-comento jason yeah.

-así concluye el segundo día del torneo, gracias por estar aquí, mañana el gremio black scale se enfrentará al gremio de crow beart y recuerden aún hay mucha acción por delante-hablo el rey Eduardo.

-¡cool!, yo y mi amigo jason yeah los estaremos esperando por seguir narrando estos fabulosos encuentros ¡cool!-grito jason cool.

Mientras tanto con firy tail.

El equipo representante de fairy tail se encontraba ablando en los vestidores.

-tranquilos chicos hicieron su mayor esfuerzo, 3 puntos no está nada mal-intentaba animarlos la scarlet.

-si aún nos podemos recuperar en los siguientes encuentros-dijo un peli rosa animado.

-supongo que tienen razón-dijo el alquimista de hielo cabizbajo.

-no volveré a perder frente a ella-dijo el peli rubio mal herido saliendo de los vestidores.

Una vez fuera, para su desgracia se encontró con cierta alvina.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, se supone que eres de los miembros de reserva-le hablo el peli rubio a la alvina.

-¿no puedo pasar a saludar?-le dijo con una sonrisa aterradora.

-hola-dijo el peli rubio-listo ahora vete.

La alvina volteo a verlo de una forma que petrificaría a cualquiera-¿dime quien es esa mujer?

-¿Cuál mujer?-pregunto el rubio.

-no te hagas el inocente, la mujer contra la que te acabas de pelear-dijo la alvina furiosa.

-que no oíste, se llamaba kunekonana-bufo molesto el peli rubio.

-claro y te cayo tan bien que ya la besaste ¿verdad?-dijo la alvina molesta.

-yo no fui fue ella la que me beso-comenzó a molestarse-que no viste es una de sus técnicas de combate.

-muy inocente has de ser laxus dreyar-hablo sarcásticamente-solo te diré una cosa: si me llego a topar con esa mujer, la matare me oíste-lo empujo y entro a los vestidores, golpeando a natsu en el proceso.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-dijo natsu con el fantasmita de fuera.

-mujeres-fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

Mientras tanto en Prometeo

-¡ganamos!-festejaba una peli roja.

-¡si!, y lo mejor de todo es que no perdí dinero-habla una peli negra con orejas de gato.

-igual yo-dijo una peli azul feliz.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto la peli roja confundida.

-a quien le importa ganamos mis niñas-dijo la peli purpura feliz-vallamos por algo de beber, yo invito.

-seria genial, ¿Qué dices anrre vienes?-pregunto la peli negra con orejas de gato.

-como sea-dijo la peli negra fríamente.

-ni por que ganamos sonríes, que emo-dijo la peli roja con una gotita en la nuca.

Mientras tanto en lo alto del palacio real.

Una figura encapuchada estaba sentada en una de las tantas decoraciones externas del palacio.

-la bitácora de zeref, ¿me pregunto quién será digna de ti-dijo dijo la figura misteriosa.

Mientras tanto en una cueva en la costa de la isla.

Se encontraban ocho figuras encapuchadas reunidas.

-por fin llegamos-dijo una figura encapuchada.

-¿crees que nos quieran prestar su ayuda?-pregunto una de estas.

-ya no las han prestado antes, porque ahora no-dijo una de estas.

-pero ahora están con nosotros-dijo otra de estas.

-eso no importa ahora lo que importa es encontrarse en el objetivo-dijo la primera que hablo.

* * *

**Que tal les pareció el capítulo de hoy, por favor dejen me en los reviews que tal les parecieron las batallas o si no les gustaron comente como las debería describir para que sea de su agrado, porque me gusta hacerlos felices, gustaaaaaaaaaaa, yo me despido y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo hasta luego.**

**Por cierto quien adivine quien son los encapuchados recibirá un capítulo especial de la pareja que desee, no les quito más su preciado tiempo adiós!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**!HOLO! primero que nada de pie reverencia !AYE SIR!, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews del capítulo pasado en verdad muchas gracias eso me gustaaaaaa, felicidades al ganador muchos tuvieron la respuesta correcta, pero la primera de todos fue mirajane Strauss así que ella decidirá a su pareja favorita, ahora mejor los dejo de aburrir y dejo que lean el capítulo de hoy.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER.-**fairy tali no me pertenece asi como sus personajes todo es propiedad de hiro mashima.

**Capítulo 4.- crow beast vs sabertooth.**

En la vida hay diferentes caminos, diferentes decisiones que sean buenas o malas nos llevan por un camino diferente, ojala fuera sencillo decidir el rumbo de nuestra vida, ver las opciones que tenemos y tomar una decisión de la que nunca te puedas arrepentir, más sin embargo eso no existe cada decisión tiene sus consecuencias y te lleva por un camino distinto, lamentablemente no hay una guía para seguir y tener la clave al camino perfecto donde no importa la decisión que tomes no tendrás que perjudicar a alguien o tener que sacrificar algo que es importante para ti, pero hay cosas que te pueden ayudar al seguir el camino que creas conveniente para ti, los valores, sentimientos y enseñanzas esos son unas de las pocas cosas que te puedes ayudar a tomar no el camino perfecto pero si el que tú quieras las decisiones son algo con lo que tendrás que cargar toda la vida, te arrepentirás de unas y te alegraras de otras pero recuerda cada decisión tiene sus consecuencias, lo importante es saber si esas consecuencias son malas o buenas.

Dentro del palacio real un peli blanco se encontraba jadeando, a un lado de un exceed azul marino y detrás de ellos se encontraba una chica peli rosa.

-ese sujeto no se le puede vencer con nada-dijo el peli blanco entre jadeos.

-tu ataques no funcionan-dijo el exceed preocupado.

-no importa cuántas veces lo tires él siempre se levanta-dijo la peli roja confundida.

-listos para rendirse o quieren seguir deleitándome con sus hermosos movimientos-dijo un sujeto con entre las sombras.

Horas antes.

-¡que paso que!-grito el rey Eduardo furioso.

-como lo acaba de escuchar, el barco donde era transportada la bitácora de zeref se perdió, no hay rastro ni del barco ni de la bitácora-dijo un guardia del palacio

-dime exactamente qué diablos paso-hablo el rey Eduardo enojado.

-dicen que un encapuchado destruyo el barco y se fue con la bitácora-dijo el guardia del palacio.

-si es cierto lo que dices, entonces llegaron antes-dijo el rey Eduardo frustrado.

-que ordena mi señor-hizo reverencia el guardia del palacio.

-no aremos nada hasta que ellos se muevan-hablo el rey Eduardo tomando de su copa-dile a god shield y a tomb demon que este listos.

-como ordene mi señor-hablo el guardia del palacio.

-bien, cuál será su primer movimiento-dijo el rey Eduardo frente a un tablero de ajedrez.

Mientras tanto en la plaza de la isla.

-¿Dónde están todos?-se preguntaba un peli blanco confundido.

-ya te lo dije todos se fueron a la playa junto con los gremios de fiore-dijo el exceed azul molesto.

-¿y por qué se fueron sin mí?-pregunto el peli blanco molesto.

-por qué no te quisieron esperar y además sabían que no te ibas a levantar-dijo el exceed azul con una gotita en la nuca.

-de cualquier forma me debieron haber esperado-dijo el peli blanco molesto.

En ese momento el gremio de crow beast paso trotando a un lado de los miembros de Phoenix tear.

-¡oye merric, ¿qué es lo que están haciendo?!-grito el peli blanco corioso.

-hoy le toca pelear al grupo 2, tenemos que estar preparados por si peleamos-dijo el peli azul desde lejos sin detener su trote.

-tiene razón wing, deberíamos estar entrenando-dijo el peli blanco mientras veía como se alejaba crow beast.

-si deberíamos pero-dijo el exceed viendo de reojo a su nakama.

-¡mejor vamos a la playa!-gritaron ambos amigos con un puño a aire yendo en dirección a la playa.

Mientras tanto en la playa.

-¡bola de fuego del dragón!-grito natsu (traía puesto el short del ova 5) golpeando un balón de voleibol, el cual se dirigía al lado contrario de la red a toda velocidad.

-¡intercepción de trueno!-grito max (traía puesto un short amarrillo con una cruz negro en la pierna derecha) rechazando la pelota con sus manos envueltas en truenos.

-¡golpe de fuego!-grito rex (traía puesto un short negro con llamas rojas) golpeando el balón dirigiéndolo al otro lado de la red.

-¡contrataque de hielo!-grito gray (traía puesto el short del ova 5) rechazando el balón enviando lo en medio de la red.

El balón giraba en medio de la red de voleibol, hasta que erza (traía puesto un bikini negro) y maya (traía puesto un bikini negro con bordes azules) saltaron con intención de golpear el balón-¡remate!-gritaron ambas magas a unísono mientras golpeaban el balón al mismo tiempo provocando que explotara.

-destrozaron el balón-dijo el peli rojo con un aura de depresión.

-adiós diversión-dijo el peli rosa con la misma aura de depresión.

-solo era cuestión de tiempo para que eso pasara-dijo lucy (traía puesto el bikini del ova 5)

Quien lo observaba un poco lejos de ahí con una gotita en la nuca.

-tienes razón, no saben medir su fuerza-dijo mei (traía puesto un bikini azul con bordes blancos) con una risita nerviosa junto a la peli rubia.

-juvia cree que gray-sama está buenísimo-dijo juvia (traía puesto el bikini del ova 5) rodeada de corazoncitos.

-pero está desnudo-comento levy (traía puesto el bikini del ova 5) con una gotita en la nuca.

-estoy en el paraíso-dijo hikaru (traía puesto un short color carmesí) con un hilito de sangre, desde una palmera junto con todos los exceed.

-¿por qué lo dices?-pregunto Lily (traía puesto el short del ova 5) curioso.

-mei-sama se encuentra en traje de baño, al igual que yukino-sama (traía puesto un bikini de color blanco),juvia-sama, lucy-sama, maya-sama, erza-sama, cana-sama (traía puesto el bikini que uso en la batalla de jenny y mirajane), kagura-sama (traía puesto un bikini blanco), millianna-sama (traía puesto un bikini atigrado), chelia-sama (traía puesto el bikini del ova 5), wendy-sama (traía puesto el bikini del ova 5) y mirajane-sama (traía puesto el bikini del ova 5), ojala este momento dure para siempre-dijo el exceed negro con corazones en los ojos y con un incremento en su hemorragia nasal.

-sigo creyendo que eres un pervertido-dijo lector (traía puesto un short azul) cruzado de brazos.

-frosh piensa lo mismo-hablo frosh (el vestía como simpre)quien pensaba lo mismo.

-¿no se supone que en Phoenix tear se encontraba un gato más educado que tú?-pregunto molesta charle (traía el traje de baño del ova 5).

-si yo también lo quiero conocer-dijo happy (traía el short y el gorrito del ova 5) con un pescado en la boca.

-si se refieren a wing está llegando junto con angel-los apuntaba el exceed negro sin quitar la vista de las chicas.

-¡ya llegamos!-grito el peli blanco (traía puesto un short negro con bordes blancos y la mascada atada en la cabeza) acercando se al lugar junto con su exceed.

-¡al fin lo pude despertar!-grito el exceed azul (traía puesto un short gris con un pañuelo atado en la cabeza de color gris) junto a su compañero.

-hasta que llega-dijo la peli zafiro mirando a su nakama.

-disculpen la demora-dijo el peli blanco apenado.

-lo importante es que estas aquí-dijo la peli zafiro revolviendo el pelo del peli blanco.

-diste un combate genial gray-dijo el creador de fuego alagando al alquimista de hielo.

-pero aun así no gane-dijo el peli negro cabizbajo.

-el ganar o perder no importa el combate fue excepcional-dijo el peli rubio tratando de animar las cosas.

-es un torneo ganar los combates es lo importante-dijo el peli negro viendo al peli rubio de reojo.

-claro lo olvide por completo-dijo el peli rubio apenado.

-ya dejen eso aún quedan dos combates podemos darle vuelta a las cosas-dijo lucy tratando de animar a su nakama.

-sin duda Prometeo es un gremio muy poderoso-dijo la scarlet seria.

-no me extraña, no por nada pergrande kingdom ha ganado los últimos 3 torneos-dijo la peli zafiro seria.

-solo tuvieron suerte la próxima vez les ganaremos-dijo natsu recostándose en la arena.

-no habrá próxima vez-hablo el creador de fuego.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto levy confundida.

-estuve hablando con el maestro sobre el torneo y me dijo que era muy difícil que dos gremios se volvieran a enfrentar, antes de la final del torneo-explico el creador de fuego.

-entonces si queremos volver a enfrentarnos contra Prometeo, tenemos que llegar a la final-dijo la peli lucy dudosa.

-aunque Prometeo es el menor de nuestros problemas-dijo mei nerviosa.

-¿por qué lo dices?-pregunto jura quien llegaba junto con los demás gremios.

-tanto tomb demon como pychic heart son gremios que no conocen la piedad-dijo mei angustiada.

-ya avía oído de ellos, desde que llegamos a la isla he escuchado que esos dos gremios están al nivel de god shield-dijo lyon pensativo.

-sin contar que kaminari ahora esta con tomb demon-hablo el peli blanco recostándose en la arena.

-¿que ahí con ella?-pregunto el cheney curioso.

-hace años tuvimos un problema con un gremio de siete personas, llamado los siete sepulcros, donde todos sus magos usaban magia necro matica y ella era uno de ellos-explico mei desalentada.

-ya veo, entonces si viene de un gremio de solo siete magos no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera-hablo jura pensativo.

-recuerdan a esa chica saeko de pychic heart con su magia de ilusión materialización, ella casi acaba con el equipo completo en los juegos mágicos-hablo max asustado por recordar esas cosas.

-ella sola casi acaba con ustedes, ¿pero qué paso?-pregunto Wendy imprecionada.

-ella primero se introduce en tu mente, luego busca tus miedos más profundos, los materializa y te ataca con ellos-rex poniendo sus dedos en la frente durante la explicación y al finalizar le dio un puñetazo a su compañero.

-sí y utilizo el peor recuerdo de cada uno de nosotros-dijo max sobándose la mejilla.

-pero la derrotamos cuando materializo mi miedo más aterrorizador-dijo angel con una sonria.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto natsu intrigado.

-es algo vergonzoso… la madre de angel acabo con ella, no nosotros-explico maya avergonsada.

-no cabe duda que el amor de una madre asía su hijo es infinito-hablo sherry con ambas manos en el pecho.

-¿cómo que tú mama?- pregunto gray confundido.

-¿y por qué tu mama es tu peor pesadilla?- pregunto lyon confundido.

-ella me pegaba-dijo el peli blanco nervioso.

-ese no es motivo para tenerle miedo a tu mama-dijo erza molesta.

-¿por eso quedaste idiota?-pregunto kagura burlonamente.

-lo es cuando tu mama es un dragón-dijo el peli blanco molesto- y que te importa.

-entonces de ella aprendiste tu magia de dragón Slayer-dijo el peli rosa sorprendido.

-si iceneige me enseño todo lo que se-respondió la mata dragones de hielo con una sonrisa.

-¿tú también la aprendiste de un dragón mei?-pregunto una peli rubia curiosa.

-si el nombre de mi padre y dragón es aquimos-dijo la peli castaña con una sonrisa.

-¿y cómo es que iceneige los ayudo?-pregunto Sting curioso.

-primero saeko le ordeno atacarnos, luego la miro y dijo no necesito que una mocosa me ordene golpear a mi hijo para hacerlo, entonces le dio un golpe con su cola y la mando a volar, después me dio un golpe en la cabeza y desapareció, no supimos de saeko hasta ahora-dijo el peli blanco pensativo.

-¿Qué hay de tomb demon les dieron problemas?-pregunto el cheney curioso.

-la única que participo en el torneo fue apocalipsis, mientras que brain no participo solo observo y los demás los desconozco, pero dicen que si brain y los demás hubieran participado sin duda hubieran ganado-dijo la peli maya pensativa.

-sin duda el torneo no será nada fácil-dijo la scarlet pensativa.

-¡eso que importa no cabe duda que nos esperan combates emocionantes, ya estoy encendido!-grito el peli rosa emocionado.

-lo único que espero es que uno de esos dos gremios pele contra god shield y se destruyan mutuamente-dijo yuka asustado.

-apropósito angel ¿por qué llevas esa mascada en la frente?, no hace frio y es una prenda de mujer-cuestiono lucy curiosa.

-es el único regalo que me dio iceneige y bueno… ella quería una niña-dijo el peli blanco avergonzado.

En ese momento todos los presente soltaron una carcajada burlándose se la mala suerte del peli blanco y de él.

Mientras tanto con los exceed.

-¡hola a todos!-saludo muy animado wing-por cierto hikaru te traje un toallita.

-hola wing yo soy happy y ella es chale, él es Lily, él es lector y él es frosh-presento a todos el exceed azul.

-es un gusto conocerlos, supongo que ya conocen a hikaru-dijo el exceed azul marino con una gotita en la nuca.

-sí, ya tuvimos ese placer-dijo educadamente pero algo molesta chale.

-nunca pensé que vería a otros exceed a parte de hikaru-dijo el exceed azul marino emocionado.

-nosotros somos pocos a la cantidad de exceed que vimos en edolas-dijo happy emocionado.

-eso suena emocionante-dijo hikaru sin despegar la vista de la chicas.

-¿él siempre es así?-pregunto Lily confuso.

-solo cuando ve chicas con pechos grandes-dijo wing apenado.

-al menos presta atención a la conversación-dijo lector cruzado de brazos.

-frosh piensa lo mismo-hablo frosh quien pensaba lo mismo.

Devuelta con los magos.

La plática del torneo ya avía acabado algunos magos decidieron seguir hablando entre si, otros decidieron ir a jugar y otros tan solo se dedicaron a descansar.

-tal vez pelemos hoy-dijo Sting viendo al cielo.

-supongo que deberíamos estar entrenando-dijo rogue al lado de su nakama.

-no se preocupen por eso, que tanto podemos mejorar en un día-dijo yukino animadamente.

-supongo que tienes razón-dijo el peli rubio dando un gran suspiro.

-¡oigan Sting, rogue, yukino vengan a jugar!-grito en peli rosa a lo lejos en el mar.

-¡claro allá vamos!-grito el peli rubio corriendo en dirección al mar.

-oye mei por que no vas a hablar con rogue, de seguro te está esperando-dijo pícaramente el mata dragones de hielo.

-claro, y por qué no vas a aventarte de una montaña-dijo la peli castaña molesta mientras veía al peli blanco con ojos de asesino.

-por qué me da flojera-dijo el peli blanco con una risita burlona.

-al fin llegaste hermano-dijo una peli morada quien llegaba junto con kagura.

Esta maga de aquí es yune veldon(una chica muy parecida a Wendy en edad, estatura y cuerpo, de piel clara, ojos azules, de pelo largo hasta la cintura de color morado obscuro con dos listones azules adornándolo, en ese momento vestía un bikini morado adornado con escamas de dragón) maga del gremio Phoenix tear y dragón slayer de veneno.

-hola yune, me preguntaba dónde estabas-dijo el peli blanco con una sonrisa.

-aun no creo que una niña tan linda y educada como yune, sea hermana de alguien como tú-dijo kagura cruzada de brazos.

-¿tienes algún problema con eso?-dijo el peli blanco molesto.

-no eres un buen ejemplo para ella-dijo la peli purpura aun cruzada de brazos.

-bueno quien crees que le enseño sus modales-dijo el peli blanco burlonamente.

-ella dijo que su padre-dijo la peli purpura seria.

-bueno si pero venon le enseño las bases yo le enseñe lo demás-se defendió el peliblanco molesto.

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunto la peli purpura cruzada de brazos.

-que te importa-le respondió molesto

-que lindos se ven mientras pelean-dijo la peli castaña burlonamente.

-te recomiendo que calles-dijeron al unísono ambos magos fulminándola con la mirada.

-claro-dijo la peli castaña nerviosa.

-¡kagura vamos ven a jugar!-grito millianna junto al gremio de mermaid heels.

-me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego Suzuki, mei, angel-le dedico una mirada asesina a este último.

-me sorprende que no te allá comido-dijo el peli blanco mirando cómo se alejaba al peli purpura por un largo rato.

-tiene un lindo trasero ¿no?-dijo la peli castaña con una risita.

-si-contesto el mata dragones de hielo si prestar mucha atención a quien se lo pregunto.

-¡vista al frente!-grito la mata dragones de agua, propinándole un bueno golpe en la cabeza al peli blanco.

-¡señor si señor!-grito el peli blanco sobándose la cabeza.

-es cierto que le tocaste una bubi a kagura hermano-dijo la peli morada entre rizas.

-eso fue una accidente-dijo el peli blanco mientras disimulaba su sonrojo.

Luego de un rato la mayoría de los magos comenzaron nuevamente un juego de voleibol, pero esta vez con equipos más grandes y una bola parchada, una sana pero competitiva muy, muy competitiva partida de voleibol avía comenzado, pero en un descuido el balón fue a parar lejos de donde se encontraban los magos yendo la peli escarlata por él, cayendo a los pies de tres personas encapuchadas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto la scarlet seria.

-vamos erza ¿que no nos reconoces?-dijo ultrear burlonamente mientras se quitaba la capucha.

-¡chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí!?-pregunto exaltada la scarlet.

-venimos a verlos participar en el gran torneo-hablo jellal quitándose la capucha.

-¡así es venimos a ver ganar a fairy tai!-grito emocionada meredy.

-pero como, ultrear solo mírate… creí-dijo la scarlet sorprendida.

-si hemos pasado por muchas cosas-dijo ultrear con una sonrisa.

-erza está tardando mucho-dijo un peli rosa desesperado.

-tal vez será porque está hablando con esos sujetos-dijo un exceed azul marino enzima de un inflable de pescado.

-¿Quiénes son eso sujetos?-pregunto el alquimista de hielo curioso.

-¡es meredy!-grito juvia emocionada arrasando con todos a su paso.

-¿Quién?-pregunto el creador de fuego curioso.

-se los explicaremos después vengan-dijo la peli rubia saliendo del mar.

-como ordenes preciosa-dijo hikaru volando detrás del trasero de lucy.

-¡hikaru es de mala educación ver directamente el trasero de otras personas!-dijo la mata dragones de agua, detrás del exceed.

-no solo están aquí para apoyarnos, ¿verdad?-pregunto la scarlet seria.

-¿por qué lo dices?-pregunto el peli azul confundido.

-¿cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos sin que algo malo pasara?-dijo la scarlet burlonamente.

-jaja supongo que tienes razón-dijo el peli azul entre risas.

-¿tengo una pregunta?-cuestiono ultrear con una venita en la frente-¿de le pasa a este gato?-pregunto quitándose al exceed negro de sus pechos.

-lo siento mucho, a veces hikaru es un poco-fue interrumpida la peli castaña.

-pervertido-dijo el peli blanco burlonamente.

-iba a decir que se sobre pasa con los abrazos-dijo la peli castaña molesta.

-ustedes deben ser los magos de Phoenix tear-hablo la peli rosa con una sonrisa.

-es un gusto, ¿y ustedes son?-pregunto curiosa la peli zafiro.

-crime sorcere, un gremio independiente encargado de combatir a zeref-se presentó la peli rosa.

-donde esta oración seis, ¿creí que se avían unido a ustedes?-pregunto la scarlet seria.

-ellos están tratando de encontrar una forma de entrar al palacio real sin ser detectados-hablo jellal serio-la razón por la que estamos aquí es la bitácora de zeref.

-¿la bitácora de zeref?-pregunto natsu confundido.

-la bitácora de zeref fue un artículo importante para él, contiene sus experiencias, enseñanzas, conocimientos, anécdotas y lo más importante sus sentimientos-explico jeral serio.

-entonces es tener a zeref en un libro-dijo el mata dragones de hielo burlonamente.

-compórtate esto es serio-sentencio la peli zafiro.

-¡aye sir!-exclamo el peli blanco en estado chibi.

-recibimos información, que confirmaba que la bitácora estaba en manos de rey de pergrande kingdom-explico ultrear.

-por eso quieren entrar al palacio-hablo Sting serio.

-creo que el momento indicado para entrar es durante los combates de esta tarde-propuso jura pensativo.

-ya aviamos pensado en eso, también será necesario que un grupo de tres magos se adentre en el palacio real-explico jellal.

-sí, alguien sigiloso, que no agua ruido y se desaparezca con la obscuridad-explico ultrear seria.

-¡como un ninja!-grito el peli blanco en pose ninja con una máscara que le cubría del cuello hasta la nariz (estilo kakashi-sensei).

-¿ósea tu no?-dijo una peli castaña burlonamente.

-vamos mei, sabes muy bien que yo soy un ninja hecho y derecho-se daba ánimos a sí mismo el peli blanco (claro si uno no se da ánimos entonces quien).

-el leer mangas de ninja no es un entrenamiento-dijo la peli castaña enojada.

-pero el leer esas cosas se le pego algo-dijo la peli zafio dudosa.

-¿segura?-pregunto nerviosa ultrear.

Al recibir esa pregunta maya volteo a ver al su nakama, quien la miraba con ojitos de perro triste-espero no arrepentirme de esto-dijo la peli zafiro con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca y luego volteo a ver a la peli negra-segura él puede hacerlo-dijo un tanto nerviosa.

-si tu confías en él es suficiente para mí, pero solo por precaución meredy ve con el-dijo jellal un tanto dudoso.

-¿Qué aremos nosotros?-pregunto el cheney serio.

-nada, esto se tiene que hacer sin que nadie sede cuenta-confirmo ultreal.

-¿pero entonces que pasara con angel, él está en el primer equipo de Phoenix tear?-pregunto meredy nerviosa.

-no pasara nada ya que hoy no peleara nuestro grupo-dijo el creador de fuego.

-pero por si las dudas yo lo remplazare-dijo yune emocionada.

-¿segura yune?-pregunto kagura preocupada.

-si así el equipo seguirá teniendo dos dragón Slayer-dijo la peli morada emocionada.

-bien, está decidido cuando empiecen los combates meredy, wing y yo entraremos al palacio-dijo el peli blanco con el pecho inflado.

-¡aye sir!-gritaron meredy y wing al unísono.

-bien les avisaremos a los demás el plan, nos vemos más tarde-dijo jellal poniéndose la capucha, al igual que meredy y ultrear.

-¡adiós!-se despidió meredy emocionada.

Mientras tanto en el hotel de crow beast.

-¿!están listos!?-pregunto merric emocionado.

-¡sí!-grito todo el gremio de crow beast.

-¡estoy lista para acabar con todos!-grito una chica animadamente.

Ella es chiharu tsumoto (25 años, pelo largo en una coleta hasta la cintura con el copete desarreglado de color castaño obscuro del lado derecho y negro del lado izquierdo, ojos color verdes, pechos grandes, piel clara, mide 1:71cm, vestía: un short blanco, camiseta anaranjada, una chaqueta café y unas botas negras). maga del gremio crow beast.

-pero ni siquiera sabemos si nos toca pelear-dijo un peli castaño con una gotita en la nuca-no lo crees fire-dijo el peli castaño acariciando a su pequeño zorro.

Este mago de aquí es hiro nasagi (18 años, piel ligeramente bronceada, pelo castaño, ojos cafés, pecho marcado, mide: 1:70cm, vestía: saco verde dejando el pecho desnudo, pantalón negro, botas rojas, guantes rojos). Mago del gremio crow beast.

-hiro tiene razón conserva esos ánimos para el combate chiharu-hablo una peli negra con una sonrisa.

Esta chica de aquí es helena resby (19 años, piel clara, pelo largo hasta la cintura de color negro, ojos color rojos, pechos grandes, mide: 1:70cm, vestía: blusa morada escotada, chaqueta rosa arremangada, dos pulseras negras en ambos brazos, mini short de mezclilla y unas botas negras hasta las rodillas). Maga del gremio crow beast.

-será divertido pelear contra otros gremios-peli negra con una linda sonrisa-al igual que será divertido arrancarle las extremidades-dijo todo eso acompañado de una risa maléfica, por lo cual todos se le quedaron viendo.

Esta chica de aquí es saphir zaubercer (21 años, piel clara, pelo largo negro hasta la cintura, ojos verdes, mide: 1:69cm, vestía: una camiseta negra, pantalón de mezclilla, chaqueta carmesí y unas botas negras). Maga clase s de crow beast, maga del soul eater.

-jajaja, como tú digas saphir-dijo el peli azul con una risa nerviosa.

Mientras tanto en el palacio real.

-señor los magos de tomb demon están aquí-hablo un guardia del palacio, entrando en la habitación del rey.

-has los pasar-hablo el gran rey Eduardo.

-como ordene-hizo reverencia, para uego salir de la habitación y en seguida entraron los magos del gremio tomb demon.

-¿nos llamó señor?-pregunto brain haciendo una reverencia.

-sí, me alegra que hallas podido traer al gremio completo-hablo el rey Eduardo con una sonrisa.

-no es nada, después de todo lo único que queremos es que nuestro rey favorito se sienta feliz-hablo apocalipsis.

Esta chica de aquí es apocalipsis (16 años, peil pálida, el ojo derecho rojo y el izquierdo azul, pelo largo hasta la cintura de color negro el lado derecho y blanco el izquierdo, cuerpo y estatura muy parecida a la de Wendy, vestía: un sombrerito rojo con una línea de monocromo, un vestido rojo, una gabardina negra, botas rojas y unas calcetas de diseño monocromo saliendo de las botas). Maga clase s de tomb demon.

-usted pida y se lo daremos-hablo una peli negra sin dejar de dar la reverencia.

Esta chica de aquí es hitomi akimoto (23 años, pelo negro hasta la cintura, ojos azules, piel pálida, pechos grandes, mide 1:72cm, vestía: un suéter negro escotado, un short negro con un cinto azul y unas botas azules cortas). Maga del gremio tomb demon.

-tenga por seguro que tomb demon nunca falla-hablo una peli rubia en reverencia.

Esta chica de aquí es kaminari (24 años, piel clara, pelo largo hasta la cintura peinado en coleta con el copete desarreglado, ojos azules, pechos grandes, mide: 1:70cm, vestía: blusa de manga larga gris de un solo tirante, pantalón blanco, con botas negras por debajo de las rodillas). Maga del gremio tomb demon.

-siempre y cuando page bien-hablo una chica peli azul dejando la reverencia.

Esta chica de aquí es alice pongya (19 años, piel clara, pelo largo hasta la cintura de color azul celeste, mide: 1:68cm, ojos morados, pechos no muy grandes, vestía: blusa azul, falda blanca y unas zapatillas blancas). Maga del gremio tumb demon.

-por supuesto que sí, siempre y cuando hagan bien su trabajo-hablo el rey Eduardo sonriente.

-en que le podemos servir mi señor-hablo el peli carmesí.

-confió en que tengas todas las llaves, Brian-hablo el rey Eduardo.

-nueve mi señor, mañana obtendré todas-confirmo el peli carmesí.

-bien eso quería escuchar-hablo el rey Eduardo tomando de su copa de vino-brain podrías vigilar esta noche algunos reyes comienzan a sospechar.

-claro, ¿desea algo más?-pregunto el peli carmesí.

-no es todo ya se pueden retirar-hablo el rey Eduardo dándole un trago a su copa.

-con permiso-dijo el peli carmesí mientras abría la puerta a sus compañeros.

-¿en serio piensa que lo obedecemos?-pregunto burlona apocalipsis.

-eso no importa mientras nos page-hablo una peli azul.

-que siga creyendo lo que quiera, aun sirve para nuestros planes-hablo el peli carmesí sonriente-sigamos le el juego cuéntenme quien gano quieren.

-por supuesto-hablo una peli rubia sonriente.

Mientras tanto en el hotel de Phoenix tear.

Todos los magos del gremio se preparaban para ir rumbo al coliseo.

-bien recuerde actuar como siempre-dijo la peli zafiro seria.

-por supuesto-dijo el peli rubio en pose de soldado.

-bien, ya nos vamos wing y yo nos encontraremos con meredy en las afueras del palacio-dijo el peli blanco poniéndose la capucha de su saco junto con la máscara ninja.

-¡aye sir!-grito el exceed emocionado.

-tengan cuidado quieren-dijo una peli castaña preocupada.

-descuida mei todo saldrá bien, nos vemos-dijo el peli blanco comenzando a correr junto con su exceed.

-solo espero que mi hermano no meta la pata-dijo la peli morada con una gotita en la nuca.

-ya tenemos que ir al coliseo, tenemos que ponernos en marcha-ordeno la peli zafiro caminando asía el coliseo.

-¡aye sir!-gritaron todo el equipo al unisono.

Una vez en el coliseo el tercer día del torneo daba comienzo con los combates del segundo grupo.

-¡cool! Sean bien venidos al tercer día del torneo, esto es tan ¡cool!-comento jason cool.

-¡yeah! Recuerden que hoy se enfrentaran dos gremios del segundo grupo, ¿Quién de estos competidores ganara? ¡yeah!-comento jason yeah.

-denle la bienvenida a los reyes de todo earthland, y al rey Eduardo quien presentara a los gremios que se enfrentaran el día de hoy ¡cool!-comento jason cool.

-sean todos bienvenidos y gracias por estar un día más con nosotros, en esta interminable contienda para ver cuál de todos estos gremios es digno de llamarse rey-hablo el rey Eduardo para todo el público-el día de hoy los gremios que se enfrentaran serán nada más y nada menos que crow beast vs sabertooth, espero que nos deleiten con excepcionales combates.

-¡yeah! Eso es tan, tan, tan, ¡yeah! No cabe duda que estos combates serán increíble dignos de un ¡yeah! Extremo-comento jason yeah.

-¡cool! La pregunta será ¿quiénes serán los magos que representaran a sus gremios? ¡cool!-comento jason cool.

-solo queda esperar ¡yeah!-comento jason yeah.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del palacio.

Angel, wing y meredy se encontraba en la parte superior del palacio cerca de una ventana.

-¿ya entramos?-pregunto el peli blanco impaciente.

-espera un poco más, entraremos cuando los combate hallan empezado-dijo la peli rosa pensativa.

-¿quieren chocolate?-pregunto el exceed con chocolate en la boca.

-gracias wing, ¿siempre tres chocolate?-pregunto meredy curiosa tomando la barra de chocolate.

-a él le encanta el chocolate-dijo el peli blanco aburrido.

-siempre traigo chocolate-dijo el exceed con las manos llenas de chocolate y con brillitos en los ojos.

Mientras tanto en la banca de sabertooth.

-¿Quién peleara?-pregunto rufus pensativo.

-¡yo iré en crow beast hay otro god Slayer de trueno, le demostrare quien es el más fuerte!-grito orga emocionado.

-yo seré el segundo, sin duda acabare con el combate rápidamente-dijo rogue de brazos cruzados.

-entonces vallan y no defrauden a su maestro-dijo Sting emocionado.

-los apoyamos, den lo mejor de ustedes-dijo rufus acomodándose el sombrero.

-rogue-sama, orga-sama ustedes pueden-los alentaba yukino.

Mientras tanto en la banca de crow beast.

-yo iré primero y que nadie me lo discuta-amenazo merric a todo su equipo.

-está bien, relájate quieres-dijo hiro tratando de calmar a su nakama.

-yo seré la siguiente en pelear-hablo saphir emocionada.

-suerte y recuerden que tienen nuestro apoyo-dijo syvius con una sonrisa.

-será un sano y competitivo combate-dijo la peli negra sonriente-luego me beberé su sangre en una compa de champan.

-ella da miedo-dijo el peli azul asustado, a lo cual sus compañeros asintieron nerviosos.

Devuelta al coolseo.

-¡cool! Me han informado de que ambos gremios ya eligieron a sus representantes que comience el primer combate ¡cool!-comento jason cool.

-¡yeah! Los combatientes del primer combate serán Merric knightly vs Orga nanagear-comento jason yeah.

-¡cool! Combate de god Slayer de trueno, eso es tan ¡cool!-comento jason cool emocionado.

-¡yeah aquí están las estadísticas de cada mago-comento jason yeah.

Orga nanagear.

Ofensiva: ¡cool!

Velocidad: 4

Defensiva: 5

Inteligencia: 2

Habilidad de canto: 3

Merric knightly.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: 5

Defensiva: 3

Inteligencia: 3

Poder oculto: ¡cool!

Al mismo tiempo que las estadísticas eran mostradas en la lacrima visión ambos magos salían caminando de sus respectivos túneles hasta quedar frente a frente.

-así que tú eres el god Slayer de trueno de fiore-dijo el peli azul emocionado.

-y tú el de stella-dijo el otro peli azul emocionado.

-que este sea un combate digno de god Slayer-dijo merric en pose de pelea.

-no lo habría dicho mejor-dijo orga en pose de pelea.

Mientras tanto en el palacio real.

-bien este es el momento de entrar ya anunciaron a los combatientes-dijo meredy apresurada.

-diablo me perderé a merric pelear, como sea ¿listo wing?-pregunto el peli blanco molesto.

-si- contesto el exceed dejando salir sus garras de la patas.

El exceed azul dejo salir las garras de sus patas al escuchar la pregunta de su nakama quien lo tomo y comenzó a hacer un circulo en la ventana, luego de dar una cuantas vueltas el exceed guardo sus garras y se lamio las patas, para poder pegarlas la ventana en ese instante el peli blanco alejo a su nakama de la ventana llevándose parte del vidrio junto con él.

-listo ahora wing ve tu primero, para que lleves a meredy hasta abajo-ordeno el peli blanco en pose de ninja.

-señor si señor-el pequeño exceed dejo ver sus alas para luego volar a través del circulo en la ventana.

-ahora vas tu meredy confía en mi wing es tan fuerte que puede a dos lucy juntas-dijo el peli blanco burlonamente.

-y valla que ella pesa mucho, está bien allá voy wing-dijo al peli rosa nerviosa.

Mientras tanto en el coliseo.

-¡achu!-estornudo lucy.

-¿estás bien lucy-san no estas enferma?-pregunto Wendy preocupada.

-no estoy bien alguien debe estar hablando de mi-dijo la peli rubia limpiando se la nariz.

Devuelta dentro del palacio.

-bien ya estamos a dentro ¿ahora qué?-pregunto el peli blanco en pose de ninja y en su hombro estaba el pequeño exceed imitandolo.

-busquemos en la habitación del rey Eduardo-ordeno la peli rosa encaminándose a dicha habitación.

Ambos magos se dirigieron hacia la habitación, en el camino el peli blanco se metia por una grieta del palacio y caía del techo, entraba detrás en un cuadro que adornaba la pared del palacio y salía de una armadura de caballero que adornaba el palacio todo eso acompañado de su exceed, a lo cual meredy los miraba con cara de estupefacción.

-esta es la habitación-confirmo meredy frente a la puerta.

-entremos-hablo el peli blanco.

La peli rosa abrió cuidadosamente la puerta para al final observas que no avía nadie al entrar comenzaron a registrar toda la habitación en busca de pista sobre donde pudiera estar la bitácora de zeref, pero quién diría que se encontraría con algo peor.

-miren encontré algo detrás de su almohada-les aviso el exceed a sus compañeros sacondo una libreta de la almohada.

-bien hecho wing-lo alentó el peli blanco.

Meredy tomo la libreta y rápidamente comenzó a leer todas la hojas que estuvieran escritas para recolecta información o incluso saber el paradero de la bitácora de zeref.

-¿Qué dice meredy?-pregunto el exceed curioso.

-es su diaro-dijo la peli rosa confundida.

-el rey de pergrande tiene un diario que perdedor-dijo el peli blanco burlonamente-dice algo sobre donde está la bitácora.

-aquí dice que mando traer la bitácora de pergrande kingdom, pero en el proceso de traslación un hombre encapuchado destruyo el barco donde era transportada y se llevó la bitácora-dijo la peli rosa impresionada-pero hay algo que me intriga.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto el peli blanco confundido.

-no deja de mencionar cosas sobre un proyecto esperanza-explico la peli rosa nerviosa.

-¿Qué es el proyecto esperanza?-pregunto el exceed confundido.

-eso me gustaría saber-dijo la peli rosa pensativa.

-alguien bien-dijo el peli blanco mirando hacia la puerta.

-yo no escucho nada-dijo la peli rosa confundida.

-wing súbenos-dijo el peli blanco tomando a la peli rosa por la cintura.

El exceed obedeció y levando a ambos magos hasta el punto más alto de la habitación para quien quiera que sea no los viera ahí dentro, pero luego de esperar varios minutos sin que nadie entrara tenso un poco el ambiente.

-escucha si esto es uno de tus trucos para invadir mi espacio personal yo- el peli blanco interrumpió a la peli rosa tapándole la boca al escucha que la puerta se habría de golpe, dejando ver a una anciana malhumorada canosa y maldiciendo mucho.

-maldita sea porque a mí me ponen hacer el trabajo duro, primero me ponen a limpiar esa base secreta que está debajo del palacio de la cual se supone que no debo decir nada, y ahora la habitación del rey Eduardo, tan solo miren este tiradero-maldijo la señora de la limpieza.

Al oír esto último el exceed salió de la habitación junto con los magos y se dirigió a un lugar lejos de ahí.

-¿oyeron eso de la base secreta que está debajo del palacio?-pregunto el peli blanco a sus compañeros.

-si veré si el diario del rey Eduardo dice algo-dijo la peli rosa comenzando a leer la libreta.

-¿oyeron las palabrotas de esa señora?-pregunto el exceed burlonamente.

-jajaja, ojala nunca se entere que nosotros dejamos la habitación así-dijo el peli blanco entre risas.

-ya sé dónde se encuentra la entrada, síganme-dijo la peli rosa corriendo asía el lugar.

-porque mi angel y esa zorra quiere hallar la base secreta, de seguro lo quiere besar donde nadie pueda oír sus gritos, no te preocupes mi angel yo te ayudare-kira desde una esquina del palacio.

Una vez en la puerta de la entrada secreta.

-genial pide un código para entrar-dijo el exceed desanimado.

-ya revise la libreta una y otra vez, y no dice nada sobre un código-dijo la peli rosa desesperada.

-por qué no probamos el número de la pared-opino el peli blanco viendo a arriba de la lacrima, unos números visibles ya que es parte de la pared estaba congelada.

-lo intentare-dijo la peli rosa introduciendo el código en la lacrima-funciono-dijo sorprendida.

Ambos magos entraron al elevador junto con el exceed.

-ahora a esperar-dijo el peli blanco al ver que eran 200 pisos para abajo.

-después de seguirlos me entere de sus verdaderos planes-dijo el peli gris detrás de una pared-no importa que nos quieras detener angel mío te seguiré hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Mientras tanto en el coliseo.

Merric se encontraba dando vueltas hacia tras mientras era perseguido por rayos negros.

-¡ahora es mi turno de atacar!-gito el peli azul emocionado.

Merric corrió hacia orga el cual intento golpearlo, pero enseguida lo esquivo mientras le daba una patada en el mentón que lo hizo elevarse unos centímetros, los cuales fueron aprovechados por merric y comenzó a propinarle una ráfaga de puñetazos y patas elevándolo un poco más al cielo, para luego finalizar clavándole una hacha echa de sus mismos rayos negros llevándolo al suelo y estrellándolo en el mismo.

-ese fue un duro golpe-hablo Sting desde la banca de sabertooth.

-ese god Slayer sabe pelear bien-comento nikko desde la banca de titan storm.

-pero no creo que sea suficiente para acabar con el otro god Slayer-dijo kyuo al lado de su nakama.

-desde cuando merric se volvió tan fuerte-dijo max tragando saliva, des de la banca de Phoenix tear.

-en 7 años puede cambiar mucho la gente-dijo mei sorprenda.

-no se preocupen, después de todo él está a la par de mi hermano-dijo yune aniamda.

-si eso fue hace 7 años, pero ahora no estoy tan segura-dijo la peli zafiro seria.

-¡aun no termino!-grito el peli azul comenzando a girar a un con el hacha clavada en orga, para luego mandarlo a volar y estrellarlo en una de las paredes del coliseo.

-roga-sama-dijo yukino preocupada, desde la banca de sabertooth.

-eres bueno, lo admito pero necesitara más que eso para derrotarme-dijo orga levantándose del suelo.

Merric comenzó acorre en dirección a orga con los puños envueltos en rayos, intento acertarle un golpe pero, fue esquivado por orga quien le acerto un puñetazo en el mentón, descolocando al peli azul, cosa que orga aprovecho y de un puñetazo la mando a volar al otro lado del coliseo, en la trayectoria orga alcanzo a merric para darle un puñetazo y estrellarlo contra el suelo, para luego darle una serie de puñetazos de truenos en la cara y mandar lo a volar al cielo.

-¡haber que te parece esto!-grito orga emocionado-cañón de luz negra de 120mm-un potente rayo Salió de las manos de orga con dirección asía donde estaba merric golpeándolo y dejando una pantalla de humo.

-¿Por qué merric no cae?-pregunto hiro nervioso, desde la banca de crow beast.

-no te preocupes él está bien yo lo sé-dijo helena nerviosa.

En ese momento unas esferas de rayos negros salían disparadas desde la pantalla de humo asía todos lados pero ninguna en dirección a orga tal vez cerca pero ninguna iba dirigida asía el, mientras que merric caía lentamente al suelo.

-qué mala puntería tienes ninguno de tus ataques me dieron-dijo orga burlonamente.

-es porque no te estaba apuntando a ti-dijo merric sonriendo el cual estaba sangrando del labio y tenía la ropa rota de ciertas partes, gracias a los ataques de orga.

-¿Qué, pero entonces a quien le apuntabas?-pregunto el peli azul confundido.

-no te has preguntado por que ninguna de mis balas de rayos a desaparecido-dijo merric burlonamente.

-¡que!-grito orga sorprendido mirando a todos lados.

-¡es tu fin!-grito merric cruzando los brazos haciendo que las esferas fueran en dirección a orga.

Todas las esferas que fueron dirigidas a orga explotaron al hacer contacto con él pero la explosión se disolvió rápidamente ya que orga se avia comido el ataque de merric.

-imposible-dijo merric sorprendido.

-no es imposible solo me comí tu ataque-dijo orga muy confiado-y ahora que comí estoy lleno de energías.

-entonces ataca-dijo merric frustrado.

Ambos magos cubrieron sus puños con rayos y comenzaron a correr en la misma dirección, para dar un gran salto y chocar sus puños creando una gran explosión que se dispersó rápidamente con la intensidad con la cual los magos intercambiaban golpes, en la cual orga comenzó a ganar terreno acertando más golpes, pero eso cambio en el momento que recibo un golpe con la rodilla en el mentón haciéndolo escupir sangre seguido de un puñetazo que lo sofoco.

-¿Dónde están esas energías de las cuales presumías?-pregunto merric entre jadeos-te mostrare un verdadero rugido.

Merric estrello a orga en el suelo para luego comenzar a arrastrarlo y luego enterrarle una espada eléctrica en la garganta y saltar sobre él.

-¡kaminari no hokou!-el rugido de merric impacto de lleno contra orga dejándolo inconsciente.

-esto se acabó-dijo merric arrodillándose en el suelo.

-¡cool! Que forma tan más ¡cool! De acabar este combate esto es simplemente ¡cool!-comento jason cool.

-¡yeah! Crow beast se lleva 5 puntos a su marcador ¡yeah!-comento jason yeah.

-al final el god Slayer de crow beast gano-comento nikko cruzado de brazos.

-cerro momentáneamente la garganta de orga para que no pudiera comer nada-comento gajeel impresionado.

-oye levántate-ordeno merric a su rival.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto orga desconcertado.

-dimos un gran combate, eso fue lo que paso-dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa.

-manipulas la magia del trueno muy bien-alago el peli azul a otro peli azul.

-hay no fue nada-dijo el peli azul apenado.

-me gustaría pelear contra ti en otra ocasión-desafío nuevamente a merric.

-con gusto aceptare-le dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en el palacio.

Luego de bajar los 200 pisos para poder llegar a la base secreta.

-m-m-mátenme-balbuceaba el peli blanco mareado.

-entonces el elevador también es un vehículo, anotado-dio el exceed azul marino, escribiendo en una libreta.

-adelántense yo iré en unos minutos-balbuceo el peli blanco.

-¿seguro?-pregunto meredy preocupada.

-vamos meredy solo tiene que sentirse moribundo por un rato-dijo el exceed entre risas.

-como digas-dijo meredy empezando a caminar.

La maga de conexión y el exceed comenzaran a caminar por un pasillo blanco con un piso de estilo monocromo, con pilares en espiral marcando el camino que se debería de seguir para llegar a una puerta gigante de color blanca, adornada de dos estatuas de ángeles echas de oro.

-esto ocurre cuando no sabes en que gastar tu dinero-dijo el exceed observando todo el lugar.

-sí, supongo que la gente rica siempre es extravagante-dijo la peli rosa con una gotita en la nuca.

Al abrir la puesta se encontraron con otro pasillo pero este estaba lleno de puertas con distintos nombres en cada una de ellas.

-¿qué es todo esto?-se preguntó a sí misma la peli rosa sorprendida.

-mira, meredy en esta puerta dice lacrimas de creación-dijo el exceed impresionada.

-aquí hay otra de lacrimas celestiales-dijo la peli rosa confundida.

-¡mira lacrimas de dragón Slayer!-grito el exceed entrando a la habitación.

-¡wing espera!-grito la peli rosa detrás del exceed, al entrar en la habitación tanto la maga de la creación como el exceed se quedaron boqui abiertos.

-¿pero que es todo esto?-se preguntó la peli rosa sorprendida.

-no sabía que existía un dragón Slayer forestal, se la llevare a hikaru como recuerdo-dijo el exceed intentando tomar una lacrima.

-no toques nada wing-lo regaño la peli rosa mientras le daba un golpe en la mano.

-está bien-dijo el exceed cabizbajo con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-vamos salgamos de aquí-dijo la peli rosa saliendo de la habitación.

-también hay lacrimas de god Slayer y devil Slayer-dijo el exceed apuntando a ambas puestas.

-¿esto será el proyecto esperanza?-se preguntó la peli rosa.

-en esa habitación se realizan la creación de las lacrimas-dijo el exceed señalando a una puerta en medio del pasillo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunto la peli rosa confundida.

-pues ahí dice-señalo a un letrero que estaba a un lado de la puerta y decía.-"laboratorio donde se crean las lacrimas"-a lo cual meredy miraba el letrero con cara de estupefacción.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de su vista? bella dama y extraño gato volador-dijo un tipo extraño detrás de ellos.

-¡nos descubrieron!-grito el exceed nervioso.

-¿quién eres tú?-pregunto meredy nerviosa.

-es verdad donde están mis modales, permítanme presentarme yo soy ¡Piero el del buen credo!-grito su nombre el sujeto alzando sus manos hacia arriba (el sujeta tenía el pelo plateado, ojos verdes, estatura promedio, piel bronceada, vestía: una camisa de vestir negra una gabardina morada, pantalón de vestir morado, zapatos negros, un sombrero de vestir morado con una pluma blanca y guantes de vestir blancos).

-qué mala rima viejo-dijo el exceed azul con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

-ese sujeto ya me puso nerviosa-dijo meredy con una gotita en la nuca.

-¡holo!-saludo animadamente el peli blanco, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

-¡kya!-meredy soltó un lindo grito de miedo, pero rápidamente roció gas pimienta en los ojos de su compañero seguido de una fuerte patada en sus partes nobles que lo inmovilizo por completo-angel perdóname-dijo arrepentida.

-d-d-descuida solo me duele el-no pudo acabar de hablar por el inmenso dolor en sus parte.

-angel levántate necesitamos tu ayuda-dijo el exceed asustado.

-dame un segundo-dijo el peli blanco en pose fetal.

-olvídalo yo me encargare de el-dijo el exceed volando asía Piero el del buen credo-¡speed strike!-grito el exceed dirigiéndose a toda velocidad contra Piero, mientras su cuerpo era rodeado de una luz azul, para darle un golpe de cabeza a Piero en la cara que lo dejo tirando en el suelo.

-¡wing lo derroto de un solo golpe!-grito meredy sorprendida.

-¡que!-grito el peli blanco sorprendido.

-¡sí!, vamos wing, vamos wing-festejaba el exceed con un bailecito de victoria.

-¡impresionante golpe lleno de pasión!-grito el peli plateado levantándose de golpe.

-¿pero cómo? yo te golpe, sé que no pego muy fuerte pero si como para dejar te sin aire-dijo el exceed asustado.

-y lo hiciste, eres un gato lleno de energía-dijo el peli plateado en una pose de baile.

-ahora es mi turno de pelear-dijo el peli blanco rejuvenecido, pero aun con lagrimitas en los ojos por el ataque del gas.

-que estas esperando, golpéame así como los rayos del sol golpean mi cara cada mañana-dijo inspirado Piero el del buen credo.

-es sujeto es raro-dijo el peli blanco con una gotita en la nuca-¡hyoryu no tekken!-grito el peli blanco mientras su puño se envolvía en una ventisca y golpeando al peli plateado en el estómago lanzándolo unos metros de distancia.

-ahora si no se levanta-dijo el exceed azul a un lado de su compañero.

-un golpe lleno de furia, si quiero más de esos-dijo el Piero el del buen credo, levantándose de golpe.

-¡pues entonces toma!-grito el peli blanco enojado mientras envolvía pue puños en una ventisca, para impactarle una ráfaga de puñetazos en el estómago, luego lo suspendió en el aire unos momentos para seguir con una ráfaga de patas-¡hyury no saiga!-finalizo el peli blanco golpeando al peli plateado y estrellándolo en el suelo dejando pequeñas grietas en el suelo por el impacto.

-sentí cada uno de tus golpes, llenos de furia, llenos de rabia no cabe duda que quiero sentir más de esos-dijo Piero el del buen credo.

-por qué no te quedas en el suelo, ¿cuál es tu problema?-pregunto el peli blanco desesperado.

-el problema de ese sujeto, es que es un masoquista-dijo la peli rosa con una gotita en la nuca.

-no mi problema es que quiero sentir más de ti-apunto Piero al peli blanco.

-el único que sentirá a angel por todo su cuerpo soy yo-dijo kira molesto detrás de una puerta.

-meredy te toca-dijo el peli blanco nervioso.

-olvídalo no me acercare a ese sujeto-dijo la peli rosa dando un pasa hacia tras.

-¡hyury no kagizume!-El peli blanco salto por encima de Piero para acertar un golpe con su talón en la frente del peli plateado-¡hyury no yokugeki!-el peli plateado recibió un fuerte impacto por parte del mata dragones estrellándolo contra la pared.

-emoción, enojo, desesperación, no cabe duda que los sentimientos que envuelven tus golpes son magníficos-dijo Piero el del buen credo emocionado.

-ese sujeto no se le puede vencer con nada-dijo el peli blanco entre jadeos.

-tu ataques no funcionan-dijo el exceed preocupado.

-no importa cuántas veces lo tires él siempre se levanta-dijo la peli roja confundida.

-listos para rendirse o quieren seguir deleitándome con sus hermosos movimientos-dijo un sujeto con entre las sombras.

Mientras tanto en el coliseo.

-¡yeah! Por fin vamos a ver el segundo combate ¡yeah!-comento jason yeah.

En medio de la arena rogue y saphir se encontraban viéndose cara a cara.

-¡cool! En estos momentos están apareciendo las estadísticas de los combatientes ¡cool!-comento jason cool.

Saphir zauberer.

Ofensiva: 3

Velocidad: 5

Defensiva: 5

Inteligencia: 5

Yandere : 1

Magia: soul eater.

Rogue cheney.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: ¡cool!

Defensiva: 4

Inteligencia: 5

Obscuro: ¡cool!

-Que comience el combate ¡yeah!-comento jason yeah.

-por favor tengamos un combate limpio-hablo shapir educadamente.

-claro-dijo rogue sonriente.

Ambos magos dieron un salto asía tras para dar distancia.

-shadow drive-dijo el peli negro envolviéndose en sombras.

Una gran ráfaga de viento soplo asía la peli negra materializando un florete-gran Percival préstame tus fuerzas-dijo la peli negra dando una reverencia.

El mata dragones salió disparado en dirección donde se encontraba su rival, pero fue detenido rápidamente al recibir una estocada casi imposible de ver.

-perdón la próxima vez intentare que no duela tanto-dijo la peli negra con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el usar un florete con la magia de soul eater?-pregunto max confundido, desde la banca de Phoenix tear.

-la magia del soul eater te permite usar las técnicas de los magos a los que le hallas absorbido su alma, pero debes vencerlo primero-explico el rex de brazos cruzados.

-ósea que saphir se comerá a rogue-dijo el peli rubio confundido.

-no seas tonto max, rogue jamás perderá ante alguien como ella-dijo mei preocupada.

-a ti que más te da lo odias-dijo el peli rubio burlonamente.

-si pero no por eso quiero que se lo coman-dijo la peli castaña enojada.

Nuevamente rogue avía sido derribado por una estacada de la peli negra, al intentar reincorporarse se sorprendió al ver como saphir se acercaba a gran velocidad, acertándole una ráfaga de estacadas y finalizar con una patada en el mentón.

-lo siento pero me es difícil controlarme-se disculpaba la peli negra.

-no te preocupes así este será un verdadero combate-dijo el peli negro mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-déjame informarte que cuando termine con tigo me comeré tu alma-dijo la pali negra sádicamente.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el mata dragones sorprendo.

-soy una soul eater, me quedo con las almas de mis oponentes-respondió la peli negra.

-¡eiryu no hokou!-el rugido del peli negro arrastro a la come almas asía la otra parte de la arena, al disiparse el rugido se pudo observar al peli negro acertando una ráfaga de puñetazos-¡eiryu no saiga!-finalizo su ataque dejándole una inmensa cortada en el pecho como si se tratase de una garra de dragón.

-¡vamos rogue, la tienes donde la quieres!-le animaba su compañero y maestro Sting.

-¡rogue-sama usted es mucho más fuerte que esa mujer!-le alentaba yukino.

-lo siento pero mi alma se queda con migo-dijo el peli negro serio.

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo la peli negra mientras su mano se envolvía en un brillo azul, para después atacarlo atravesando su cuerpo dejando a todos impactados.

-¿q-q-que estás haciendo?-pregunto el peli negro al ver como saphir sacaba la mano de su cuerpo con lo que parecía ser su alma.

-no te preocupes aun no te quitare tu alma, solo quiero que veas como luce-dijo saphir mandando a volar a rouge-soul canon-un rayo blanco emano de las manos de saphir impactando en rogue arrastrándolo por todo el coliseo.

-¡vamos rogue sé que puedes hacer más que eso!-gritaba la mata dragones de agua emocionada, mientras apretaba de más a su exceed.

-mei me estas asfixiando-susurro en su último aliento hikaru.

-esperaba más de ese tal rogue-dijo kyuo arrogantemente, desde la banca de titan strom.

-tienes razón hermana, aun no puedo creer que ese sujeto casi derrota a natsu-hablo suki al un lado de su hermana.

-aun no estoy derrotado-dijo rogue levantándose del suelo-de echo ahora peleare con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Obviamente se puede saber con solo vernos quien es el más fuerte-dijo saphir cruzada de brazos.

-eso crees mira el atardecer ya llego-dijo el peli negro sonriente-mira la arena la mas de la mitad de ella está cubierta por las sombras.

-¿y eso que?-pregunto la peli negra confundida.

-que ahora tengo que comer-dijo el peli negro sonriente, mientras comenzaba a succionar todas las sombras del lugar.

-¿crees que con comer? me ganaras tu nakama también comió durante el combate y termino perdiendo contra merric-dijo saphir burlonamente.

-pero a diferencia de orga yo puedo usar las sombras a mi favor-dijo confiadamente el peli negro desapareciendo entre las sombras.

-¡eso no significa nada!-grito enojada la peli negra-soul canon-el rayo se dirigió directo en donde se encontraba rogue pero simplemente le dio a la nada.

Rogue emergió justo enfrente de saphir acertando un golpe en el mentón suspendiéndola en el aire, que fue aprovechado por el peli negro y comenzó con una ráfaga de puñetazos y paradas-¡eiryu no hokou!-finalizo estrellándola en el suelo con el impacto de su rugido dejándola en medio de las sombras.

-esto no puede ser soy más fuerte que tu-dijo la peli negra mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-el ser el más fuerte no siempre depende de la fuerza de uno, también se trata sobre cómo puedes usar a tu favor el ambiente que te rodea-el peli negro se lanzó directo en dirección a su rival-¡eiryu no yokugeki!-poco a poco las sombras del lugar fueron fusionándose al ataque de rogue creando así un poderoso impacto que dejo a saphir inconsciente.

-lo siento saphir, pero tendrás que buscar a otro dragón Slayer para quitarle su alma la mía ya está apartada-dijo el peli negro retirándose del lugar.

-quien diría que ese perdedor allá mejorado tanto-dijo gajeel con un risita.

-ese es el motivo por el que es un digno oponente-dijo nikko emocionado.

-¡si sabía que podía lograrlo!-grito mei emocionada, mientras lanzaba a hikaru asiendo que se estrellara en el techo-perdón hikaru-dijo con una gotita en la nuca.

Mientras tanto en el palacio.

Piero el del buen credo caía una vez más ante uno de los ataque de angel.

-¡si, golpéame más por favor quiero sentir todos tus sentimientos!-hablo Piero poniéndose de pie una vez más.

-sip, en definitiva ese tipo es un masoquista-dijo meredy con una gotita en la nuca.

-estoy llegando a mi punto-dijo angel entre jadeos.

-no te preocupes en cuanto acabes con él, te llevare volando al hotel-dijo wing tirando puñetazos al aire.

-¡qué le pasa a ese tipo le he dado una paliza por más de una hora y sigue como si nada!-dijo el peli blanco desesperado.

-suficiente, al principio era excitante ver a mi angel pelear pero ahora es frustrante ver que no puede ganar, lo ayudare-dijo kira escondido.

-no quería llegar a esto, pero usare una de mis técnicas secretas-dijo el peli blanco frustrado.

-bien aquí será donde ayude a mi angel-dijo el peli violeta determinado.

El peli blanco se acercó rápidamente al peli plateado para darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero al estar a milímetros de hacer contacto se detuvo-mejor atacare con la pierna-al acabar de decir la frase Piero el del buen credo salió disparado asía atrás, a lo cual todos lo miraron estupefactos.

-no lo tocaste y se tumbó al suelo-dijo la peli rosa estupefacta.

-¿pero qué clase de idiota finge ser golpeado para ganar una pelea?-pregunto el peli blanco furioso.

-los que pelean con la cabeza y no con los puños-dijo el peli plateado en pose de victoria-mi magia me permite ver al oponente de una forma lenta que puedo leer sus movimientos y esquivarlos.

-veamos si puedes hacerlo con esto-dijo el peli blanco furioso-metsuryuu ougi-el peli blanco dio una gran salto para quedar atrás de Piero, momento que kira aprovecho para congelarle los pies, en cuanto el peli blanco quedo a las espaldas del peli plateado junto sus manos para realizas su arte secreta-mil años de muerte-un imponente golpe en el trasero hizo volar al peli plateado asía el techo estrellándose en él y cayó al piso inconsciente.

-lee eso idiota-dijo el peli blanco molesto.

-¿esa es una de tus artes secretas?-pregunto la maga de conexión con un tic en el ojo.

-no lo vi en un manga de ninjas, esta genial ¿no?-pregunto el peli blanco sonriente.

-si lo que tú digas-dijo la peli rosa sarcásticamente.

-eso no importa ahora vayámonos, antes de que alguien realmente fuerte venga-dijo el exceed nervioso,

-¡al suelo!-grito el peli blanco lanzándose al piso junto con sus compañeros, esquivando un rayo carmesí rodeado de un aura negra-creo que es tarde.

-mis disculpas no los reconocí-dijo brain sarcásticamente.

-brain-dijo el peli blanco amenazantemente.

-¿Quién es el?-pregunto la peli rosa confundida.

-él es brain ruuji es el mago más fuerte de tomb demon-dijo el exceed nervioso.

-me sorprende que una lindura como tú, no sepa quién soy yo-dijo el peli carmesí buronamente.

-wing llévate a meredy de aquí-ordeno el peli blanco poniéndose en frente de sus nakamas.

-con que meredy lindo nombre-dijo el peli carmesí sonriente.

-pero

-¡qué esperas! De nada servirá haber descubierto todo esto, si nos matan aquí corre-ordeno el peli blanco furioso.

-¡aye sir!-grito el exceed azul-promete que volverás-esto último lo susurro, mientras tomaba a meredy de la espalda.

-claro amigo-le respondió en susurro.

-eso fue muy emotivo-dijo el peli carmesí burlonamente.

-¿Por qué estas ayudando al rey Eduardo?-pregunto el peli blanco molesto.

-corrección el piensa que trabajo para el-corrigió el peli carmesí-quiere utilizar esperanza en una tontería y no lo dejare.

-¿tú también quieres usar todo esto?-pregunto el peli blanco confundido.

-piensas que todo esto es esperanza-dijo el peli carmesí entre risas-que idiota.

-¿Qué es esperanza?-pregunto el peli blanco intrigado.

-en resumen es el poder que te permite hacerlo todo, vida eterna, revivir a las personas, todo lo que se te ocurra puede ser realizado con esperanza-explico el peli carmesí.

-¿y tú la quieres para ti solo no?-pregunto el peli blanco intrigado.

-no, simplemente no quiero que le dé un uso estúpido-dijo el peli carmesí burlonamente-por qué crees que yo tengo estas-dejo caer 9 llaves atravesó de sus dedos.

-con esas llaves-dijo el peli blanco sorprendido.

-de hecho se abre con 13, pero eso no te importa ya que te matare-dijo el peli carmesí en pose de pelea.

-¡ya lo veremos!-grito el peli blanco mientras deba una ráfaga de puñetazos que brain esquivo perfectamente.

-es inútil estoy muy por encima de ti, jamás me tocaras-hablo brain burlonamente.

-¿tal vez a ti no?, pero si a esa llaves-dijo el peli blanco burlonamente enseñando una llave que le arrebato.

-bien ahora si te matare-dijo el peli carmesí golpeando el estómago del peli blanco, para luego sujetarlo del cuello-demon blast-un poderoso rayo carmesí rodeado de un aura obscura arrastro al peli blanco hacia las superficies del palacio, dejándolo con severas heridas y sangrando del labio, y por el ojo derecho.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-pregunto el peli blanco mal herido.

-fue el poder de un dragón demoniaco-dijo orgulloso brain-ahora dame la llave si no quieres morir.

-aura de hielo-dijo angel cruzando los brazos en forma de defensa, mientras un aura azul celeste lo cubría.

-ya veo solo espero que no mueras muy rápido-dijo el peli carmesí empezando una ráfaga de puñetazos y patadas cargadas de energía demoniaca.

-eso es todo-dijo el peli blanco mientras recibía la paliza de su vida.

El peli carmesí desato una patada que mando a volar fuera del palacio al peli blanco, rápidamente lo alcanzo y comenzó con una serie de puñetazos que lo alejaban, pero lo atraía nuevamente con un látigo de energía demoniaca para así continuar con su tortura y todo lo finalizo dándole una patada que lo hizo estrellarse en el suelo dejando un gran cráter.

-te rindes-hablo brain mientras aterrizaba en el suelo.

-b-b-bromeas aun no estoy acabado-susurro angel entre jadeos con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

-no te daré una tercera oportunidad, esta vez te matare-dijo el peli carmesí enojado.

En ese momento un poderoso rayo proveniente del cielo se interpuso entre ambos magos.

-ya basta de esta pelea sin sentido-hablo un anciano fornido des del rayo.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto el peli carmesí curioso.

-yo soyZeus Nexxen, maestro del gremios titán storm-hablo el maestro Zeus (Anciano de porte fornido, de cabellos bancos y larga barba blanca, vestido con una túnica de estilo griego).

-¿Por qué interfiere?-pregunto el peli carmesí molesto.

-les recuerdo que los combates, fuera de la arena están prohibidos-hablo el maestro Zeus.

-al parecer tuviste suerte angel, no importa te matare en otra ocasión-dijo el peli carmesí burlonamente mientras se iba del lugar.

-le debo una-susurro el peli blanco antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

Tiempo des pues en el hotel de Phoenix tear.

-¿cuándo despertara?-pregunto una chica de cabello negro preocupada.

Esta chica de aquí es hikari konoe (es una pequeña chica de unos 18 años de edad con el cabello negro y los ojos de color rojo. En el frente, su cabello tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, mientras que la parte trasera tiene el cabello largo llegándole un poco más allá de las nalgas). Maga del gremio titán storm.

-recibió la paliza de su vida y quiere que se levante así como así-la regaño un peli dorado.

Este chico de aquí es rococó Montoya (un buen físico y una piel de tez clara. Tiene un cabello color dorado brillante bastante largo que tiende a sostener con una banda de color rojo. Sus ojos son azules, vestía: una chaqueta con corte campana de color negro, que le llega por debajo de la cintura con un cierre corto de abajo hacia arriba, las mangas le llegan hasta las muñecas y también son de tipo campana; la lleva sobre una camiseta blanca. Sus pantalones son blancos y terminan dentro de unas botas negras de cuero. Lleva una banda en la cabeza, de color verde y negro). Mago del gremio titán storm.

-m-m-mi cabeza me da vueltas-hablo un peli blanco adolorido.

-oye, al fin despertaste-dijo el peli dorado con una sonrisa.

-qué alegría que estés bien, yo soy hikari konoe y él es rococó Montoya-dijo la peli negra amablemente.

-e-es un gusto ¿saben dónde estoy?-pregunto el peli blanco nervioso.

-en el hotel de tu gremio, los demás nos esperan en la estancia-le informa amablemente la peli negra.

-voy con ellos-dijo el peli blanco intentando levantarse.

-no te levantes estas mal herido, no sería bueno para ti-dijo la peli negra deteniendo al peli blanco.

-hay muchas cosas que no debería hacer, ¿me ayudas?-se dirigió al peli dorado.

-claro-le extendió su mano.

Al llegar a la estancia.

-y eso es todo lo que se-termino de explicar meredy a los gremios de todo fiore, crow beast, Twilight Wolf, titán storm, Prometeo y crime sorciere.

-¿qué hacen todos aquí?-pregunto el peli blanco entrando a la habitación.

-pero miren quien es, el tonto que piensa que puede pelear contra brain-dijo kogure burlonamente.

-¡angel qué bueno que estés!-grito wing abalanzándose al peli blanco al igual que todo el equipo de Phoenix tear, con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-pensábamos que te mataría-dijo burlonamente max.

-¡hermano que alegría que estés bien!-grito yune llorando.

-estoy bien no se preocupen-dijo el peli blanco con una sonrisa.

-si te pregunta por qué estamos aquí, es para ayudarlos-dijo nikko serio.

-les contaba todo lo que vimos en el palacio-dijo la peli rosa seria.

-pues olviden todo lo que les dijo meredy, ya que eso no es esperanza-dijo el peli blanco cabizbajo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto meredy confundida.

-aparte de la paliza, brain me dio información-dijo el peli blanco metiendo la mano a una de sus bolsillos.

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto jellal preocupado.

-sea lo que sea esperanza se abre con 13 de estas-explico angel dejando ver una llave.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?-pregunto la scarlet curiosa.

-por qué creen que me dio esa paliza, la quería devuelta-dijo el peli blanco con una sonrisa.

-entonces lo que me dijo el rey toma era cierto-hablo el maestro José.

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto el maestro makarov preocupado.

-me dijo que muchas personas buscan ha esperanza y por eso esta isla se ira al infierno-hablo el maestro José preocupado.

-¿Qué diablos es esperanza?-se preguntó a sí mismo el peli blanco.

* * *

**¿les gusto?, lose sé que no actualiza en dos semanas pero me estuve mudando de casa a parte mi familia cambio la compañía de teléfono y me quede sin internet hasta ahora y aunque quería escribir no podía por la escuela (ya sabe intentaba no reprobar y funciono Salí limpio), pero bueno mejor no los aburro más, intentare actualizar el domingo pero no prometo nada aún tengo mucho que desempacar, nuevamente gracias a todos por sus ****reviews y no olviden dejar muchos más porque eso me gustaaaaaaaa!, adios!.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Primero que nada de pie reverencia ¡AYE SIR!, como están todos pues aquí les vengo a molestar un rato para que lean este intento de fic muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews del capítulo pasado, me alegro que les esté gustando porque es a mí me gustaaaaaaaaaaa!, pero los estoy aburriendo mucho así que me callo y disfruten el capítulo de hoy.**

**DISCLAIMER.-**fairy tali no me pertenece así como sus personajes todo es propiedad de hiro mashima.

**Capítulo 5.- Los Ángeles caídos.**

* * *

Hace muchos años antes de zeref, antes de la magia, antes de todo una guerra indescriptible se desato entre ángeles y demonios, encantamientos contra maldiciones batallas que no dejaban más que destrucción a su paso, pero por que estaban en guerra la razón era simple, el control sobre los humanos, tanto ángeles como demonios sabían que los humanos tenían un gran potencial lo cual era una amenaza, la prueba de ello era la magia, los ángeles y demonios les otorgaron este poder para que así crecieran por sí mismos, para que en la primera señal de peligro estos no acudieran a ellos por ayuda, pero ocurrió algo que jamás pensaron que pasaría los humanos llegaron a tener un poder inmenso un poder que los podría superar si no se les detenía, pero así como una amenaza los humanos también podía ser unos grandes aliados esto fue visto por ángeles y demonios lo cual desato una guerra que hasta la fecha aún existe, pero no todos piensan así dentro de los mismos ángeles ahí traidores ángeles que simplemente quieren el poder para que el cielo fuera el lado más fuerte, estos ángeles fueron desterrados y fueron nombrados los ángeles caídos lo mismo sucedió con los demonios algunos tenían diferente planes y querían el poder de los humanos para ellos mismos, así ya no tendrían debilidades tendrían el poder de un demonio y la determinación de los humanos además de su poder claro está, estos fueron nombrados como los exiliados estos demonios tienen prohibido pisar el infierno ahora los vagan por el mundo o simplemente se dieron por vencidos y cayeron al limbo, esto hace que los humanos sean atacados por todos lados y sin embargo siguen adelante.

-¿entonces que vamos a hacer?-pregunto una peli rosa angustiada.

-por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es detener a tomb demon y a god shield en el torneo-hablo el maestro makarov.

-makarov tiene razón es muy poca la información que tenemos, no tenemos que actuar precipitadamente-hablo el maestro Zeus.

-¡muy bien es lo que estaba esperezando oír, estoy encendido!-grito natsu emocionado.

-si se arrepentirán de haberle dado una paliza a uno de nuestros nakamas-dijo maya cruzada de brazos y con una leve sonrisa.

-por suerte estamos con ustedes-hablo yuno presuntuosamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto nikko confundido.

-que no es obvio, nosotras el gremio de Prometeo estamos en primer lugar en la tabla de puntuación-presumía la miembro de Prometeo.

-eso es porque no hemos peleado nosotros-dijo el peli negro molesto.

-yuno recuerda que no debes presumir tu superioridad-dijo kunekonana revolviéndole el pelo al azabache.

Un pequeño tic nervioso se notó en el ojo derecho del azabache el cual tenía un pequeño sonrojo-como sea-hablo el azabache molesto quitándose la mano de la maga de Prometeo, para después alejarse de ahí.

-kunekonana-sama ¿puedo darle un abrazo?-pregunto un exceed negro al cual le brillaban los ojos.

-claro que si cosita hermosa-dijo la peli purpura tomando al exceed, para luego ponerlo entre sus enormes pechos.

-los pechos de kunekonana-sama son tan suaves-decía el exceed negro mientras se movía como loco entre los pechos de la maga santa.

-vaya alguien se siente travieso-dijo la maga santa mientras veía al exceed negro retorcerse de la excitación.

-si hikaru es muy cariñoso con las mujeres-dijo mei inocentemente.

-¿cariñoso? Ese gato le está tocando los pechos-dijo nikko confundido.

-bien venido a mi mundo-dijo angel viendo con odio al exceed.

-¿siempre hace eso?-pregunto el azabache confundido.

-sí, incluso le he dicho a mei que es un pervertido-dijo el peli blanco poniendo la cara sobre una mesa.

-¿y que hace ella?-pregunto curioso el peli negro.

-me manda a volar 200 metros asía el cielo-dijo el peli blanco con una gotita en la nuca, mientras que el peli negro lo miraba con cara de estupefacción.

-el tocar así los pechos de una dama es de mala educación-dijo la scarlet quitando al exceed de los pechos de kunekonana-mejor toca los míos-esto último lo digo mientras estrellaba a hikaru en su armadora.

-los pechos de erza-sama pueden ser duro pero eso no le quitan los geniales-dijo el exceed retorciéndose como loco.

-¿Qué le pasa a este gato?-pregunto la scarlet confundida.

-por cierto meredy ¿no conseguiste ninguna muestra de las lacrimas del laboratorio?-pregunto jellal curioso.

-ah… no wing iba a tomar una y lo detuve, perdónenme-se disculpó la peli rosa haciendo una reverencia.

-siii, que malo que no traje ninguna-dijo el exceed azul marino escondiendo si pequeño morral.

-wing ¿Por qué escondes tu morral?-pregunto el peli blanco curioso.

-no porque lo escondería-dijo el exceed nervioso.

-¡dame el moral!-grito el peli blanco empezando a perseguir a su nakama.

-¡no!-grito el exceed con el morral en las manos.

En ese momento el mata dragones de hielo y el exceed azul comenzaron una mini persecución, la primera oportunidad de atrapar al exceed fue un total fracaso gracias a que una chica peli negra con rayos rojos mando a volar al peli blanco al otro lado de la habitación.

-si te vuelvo a ver intentando hacerle daño a este gatito te matare dragon Slayer-amenazo anrre mientras se llevaba al exceed en sus brazos.

-¿c-cuál es su problema?-pregunto el peli blanco con la cara en el piso.

-ella es anrre es un poco emo, pero es buena persona, excepto con los dragón Slayer los odia-explico aelin mientras movía sus orejas de gato.

-bien wing admítelo ¿cuantas lacrimas trajiste?-le pregunto la peli negra mientras le rascaba la pansa al exceed.

El exceed dio un pequeño salto así una mesa, para luego tomar su morral y abrirlo-no traje muchas-al finalizar su oración volteo el maletín dejando salir una estampida de lacrimas.

-lo bueno es que son pocas-dijo gray sarcásticamente.

-estas son las de dragon Slayer, las de esta parte son de god Slayer y aquí están las de devil Slayer-explico el exceed señalando a varios puntos de la mesa.

-¿Cómo pueden encerrar el poder de un dios en estas cosa?-dijo nikko mientras tomaba una lacrima de god Slayer.

-no encierran el poder, cuando un mago absorbe una lacrima de god Slayer simplemente es más fácil aprender su magia-explico levy mientras tomaba una lacrimas.

-nunca creí que hubiera una lacrima de u dragón Slayer de hierro-hablo gejeel impresionado.

-si el proyecto esperanza es otra cosa, ¿Por qué están creando tantas lacrimas?-se preguntó ultrear confundida.

-disculpen ¿este es el hotel de Phoenix tear?-pregunto una hermosa chica en la puerta de la estancia.

-claro, ¿Quién lo pregunta?-hablo maya imponentemente.

-¡hisui! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendida lucy.

-¿la conocen?-pregunto el creador de fuego.

-claro hisui es la princesa de fiore-aclaro gray quitándose la camiseta.

-¿Qué sucede hisui?-pregunto el maestro makarov.

-algo terrible paso, alguien ataco el palacio real-dijo hisui nerviosa.

-¡cómo!-gritaron todos impactados.

-¿Quién fue?-pregunto natsu molesto.

-solo fueron dos personas, un hombre y una mujer-explico la princesa hisui-papa y el rey nico me dijeron que viniera para acá, me dijeron que buscara a Phoenix tear que ellos se encargarían.

-¿Por qué nosotros?-pregunto angel confundido.

-si porque ellos-se quejó yuno molesta.

-el rey nico me dijo que ustedes ya se avían enfrentado a los ángeles caídos-hablo la princesa hisui.

Antes de dar una explicación angel y maya salieron a toda velocidad rumbo al palacio real.

-¡angel, maya esperen!-exclamo el maestro jose-Rex, max, mei vayan tras esos dos ahora.

-¡enseguida!-gritaron los tres magos saliendo de la habitación.

-¿pero qué diablos está pasando aquí?-pregunto merric confundido.

-¿y qué es eso de los ángeles caídos?-pregunto dante confundido.

-se los explicare después, ahora tenemos que ir al palacio real-hablo el maestro jose.

Wing: then!

-¿crees que sean ellos?-pregunto el peli blanco corriendo a la par de la peli zafiro.

-claro como si hubiera otros-dijo la peli zafiro sarcásticamente.

-no son los únicos ¿lo recuerdas?-dijo el peli blanco sarcásticamente.

-¿crees poder pelear?-le pregunto preocupada la peli zafiro.

-no te preocupes-dijo el peli blanco quitándose el vendaje.

Al llegar al palacio ambos magos estaban confundidos ya que el palacio estaba como nuevo pero, su mirada cambio al ver que dos personas se encontraban en la punta del palacio, las personas saltaron para caer al suelo como si hubiesen dado un saltito y efectivamente se trataba de un hombre y una mujer.

-hola maya-chan cuanto tiempo-dijo la mujer burlonamente.

-nero-susurro el peli blanco nervioso.

-espero no les importe que hallamos venido a animarlos-dijo el sujeto burlonamente.

-¿acaso quieres otra paliza chalona? Y deja de decirme maya-chan-le reclamo furiosa la peli zafiro.

-que graciosa eres maya-chan, no has cambiado nada-dijo burlonamente chalona.

Esta mujer de aquí es chalona (piel morena, de pelo largo atado en una coleta de color violeta, ojos rojos, mide: 1:72cm, de pechos grandes, vestía: un vestido de gala morado con guantes negros, unas botas negras, su brazo izquierdo era demoniaco parecido a una garra desde el antebrazo cristalino con una combinación de rojo y azul). En su momento fue maga del gremio dark angel.

-¿y tú angel no te vez muy bien?-pregunto nero burlonamente.

Este hombre de aquí es nero (piel pálida, de pelo blanco hasta los hombros, ojos verdes, fornido, mide: 1:73cm, vestía: una camisa negra, una gabardina negra con bordes rojos, pantalón negro y botas rojas, su brazo derecho demoniaco del mismo estilo que chalona). En su momento fue mago del gremio dark angel.

-¿Qué quieren con el palacio?-pregunto el peli blanco molesto.

-¿con el palacio? Nada simplemente es una advertencia-dijo el peli blanco sonriente.

-¿Qué quieren decir?-pregunto confundida la peli zafiro.

-tengo entendido que un idiota posee nueve llaves de esperanza-en ese momento enseño cuatro llaves (por si olvidaron como son es una llave común pero con dos alas una angelical y otra demoniaca) que fueron vistas por ambos magos y los recién llegados.

-así que si eran ustedes-confirmo max llegando al lugar.

-¿Qué buscan?-pregunto mei enojada.

-les contare una historia-dijo la peli violeta arrogantemente.

-la batalla entre ángeles y demonios, no gracias ya la conocemos-dijo el creador de fuego molesto.

-tiene que ver con eso, saben los ángeles y demonios no siempre estuvieron en guerra, hubo un tiempo en el que avía paz-explico la peli violeta sonriente.

-paz mi trasero, lo único que hacen es causar destrucción-insulto furioso angel.

-pues aunque no lo creas, ni siquiera yo lo creo, verán en ese tiempo en el que ángeles y demonios se llevaban bien era por una razón-explico nero sonriente.

-¿Cuál era la razón?-pregunto maya curiosa.

-¡el gran nephilim!-exclamo nero mientras extendía los brazos.

-¿nephilim?-pregunto mei confundida.

-los nephilim eran la tercera raza, hijos de ángeles y demonios que mantenían la unión entre ambos mundos, aun que eran conocidos como los caídos por ser una raza extinta también fueron conocidos como los salvadores ya que mantenían la paz en el cielo y el infierno-explico chalona.

-¿y por eso buscan esperanza?-pregunto el peli blanco curioso.

-no como pueden ver nosotros ya tenemos el factor demoniaco, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que seamos los nuevos nephilim-explico nero sonriente-esperanza es el único poder que supera el de un nephilim, así que más bien queremos detener que abran esperanza.

-estén conscientes que esperanza significa el fin para ángeles, demonios y humanos-explico chalona seria-deberían apoyarnos, así detendrían el fin de todo.

-¡primero muerto a hacer equipo con ustedes!-exclamo el peli blanco furioso.

En ese momento la conversación de los ángeles y el equipo de Phoenix tear fue interrumpida con la llegada del resto del gremio de Phoenix y el resto de los demás gremio.

-¡ya estamos aquí, listos para pelear!-grito natsu con los puños en llamas.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunto el maestro jose.

-genial-dijo chalona con un gran sarcasmo.

-vaya sí que trajeron una gran comitiva-dijo nero sorprendido-pero mira esa hermosa dama-hablo el peli blanco, con la vista clavada en una peli purpura.

-ni siquiera los malos se resisten a la belleza de kunekonana-sempai-dijo aelin sorprendida.

-no sabía que avía chicas tan lindas en los demás gremios -dijo el peli blanco mientras le giñaba con el ojo derecho.

-por qué siempre se refieren a mí-dijo kunekonana dando un gran suspiro.

-digan el por qué están aquí-ordeno el maestro Zeus serio.

-lo aria pero, me da flojera explicar las cosa dos veces… que se lo digan maya o angel-dijo nero mientras extendía unas hermosas pero aterradoras alas negras.

-sí, nos están esperando… somos los invitados de honor, nos vemos maya-chan-dijo chalona mientras dejaba ver sus alas negras.

Antes de que emprendieran vuelo, maya re-equipo a una de sus armas preferidas llamada red queen (una espada de una gran navaja de acero negro rojizo que llevaba un mango un tanto especial, era una combinación de un mango normal de una espada y el acelerador de una motocicleta con todo y freno). La entero en el suelo y comenzó a mover el mango como si estuviera acelerando, haciendo que red queen fuera rodeada por una energía rojiza y se lanzó contra chalona a la par de angel que tenía sus puños envueltos en unas pequeñas ventiscas, pero los puños del peli blanco fueron detenidos al igual que la red queen de la peli zafiro, por unos brazo espiritual que provenían de los brazos demoniacos de los ángeles.

-como dijimos no estamos aquí para pelear-dijo chalona sonriente.

-al menos no por ahora-dijo nero mientras emprendía vuelo junto con su compañera.

-angel, maya ¿me dirán que fue lo que paso?-pregunto el maestro jose serio.

Hikaru: then!

-antes que nada ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?-pregunto el maestro makarov confundido.

-ellos era nero y chalona mejor conocidos como los ángeles caídos-explico el maestro jose.

-¿ángeles caídos? Te refieres a los mismos ángeles que fueron expulsados del cielo-hablo el maestro makarov nervioso.

-así es, ellos son o eran miembros del gremio dark ángel un gremio conformado solo por ángeles-explico el maestro jose.

-¿que son los ángeles caídos? tengo entendido lo que es un ángel y un demonio, pero jamás avía escuchado de ellos- pregunto lucy curiosa.

-en los principios de los tiempos cuando solo existían ángeles y demonios, se desato una guerra sin alguna razón en aparente y como era de esperarse en ambos bandos hubo traidores, de parte de los ángeles estaban los ángeles caídos y de los demonios eran los exiliados-explico el maestro Zeus.

-definitivamente no son rivales fáciles, si uno de sus integrante era fuerte…. Por suerte yo no me enfrente a uno de los siete generales-hablo max burlonamente refiriéndose a angel y maya.

-¿Por qué tan fuertes son?-pregunto natsu emocionado.

-nero, chalona, credo, berial, mephisto, frost y scarecrow, todos con un poder destructivo increíble capaz de acabar con ciudades con el menor de los esfuerzos casi acaban con nuestro gremio-hablo maya cruzada de brazos.

-puedo suponer que angel y tu acabaron con nero y chalona ¿pero quién acabo con los demás?-pregunto erza curiosa.

-mei, yune, rex, Lucina y kogure junto a nosotros acabamos con los siete generales del gremio-explico el peli blanco sonriente-eso deja a max como el más débil de nuestro equipo-esto último lo dijo burlándose del peli rubio.

-¿y tú dónde estabas?-pregunto gildarts burlonamente.

-acabando con el maestro-el respondió lance presumidamente.

-pero hay algo que me preocupa-dijo el peli blanco pensativo.

-¿qué es?-pregunto mei confundida.

-dijeron que esperanza significaba el fin de todo, ¿Por qué brain me mintió diciéndome que era el poder para hacer lo que fuese?-se preguntó a sí mismo el peli blanco.

-no deberías confiar en lo que te dijo, después de todo él es nuestro enemigo-dijo erza seria.

-pero nero y chalona quieren que nosotros los ayudemos a detener esperanza, sé que no son de confiar pero siria bueno mantenerlos cerca-dijo la peli zafiro angustiada.

-pero si no son solo ellos, si también vinieron los otro-dijo el peli blanco angustiado.

-al parecer el rey toma tenía razón, esta isla se ira al infierno-hablo serio el maestro jose.

En ese momento un silencio incomodo envolvió todo el lugar.

-dejemos esto por hoy, nosotros seguiremos investigando lo que paso en el palacio, después de todo el grupo 3 pelea mañana tal vez peleen-dijo jellal sonriente.

-bien pero si esos tipos atacan durante la noche y no estoy ahí me molestare-dijo natsu molesto mientras inflaba las mejillas.

Happy: then!

La mañana siguiente en el hotel de Phoenix tear, se encontraba un peli blanco en la habitación de su compañera dragón Slayer la cual seguía dormida mientras este, recorría pervertida mente todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la parte que en ese momento era su objetivo, una de las manos de la dragón Slayer de agua que estaba cayendo de la cama al ver esto el mata dragones de hielo comenzó un baile de victoria en un estado chibi, luego saco un vaso con agua de la nada (como en cualquier anime que sacan cosas de la nada) y coloco la mano de la peli castaña dentro del vaso, volvió hacer un mini baile de victoria y Salió de la habitación.

Charle: then!

Mientras tanto en la plaza central de la isla se encontraba el gremio más escandaloso de todo fiore y el gremio independiente crime sorcere.

-entonces ¿no encontraron nada más?-pregunto la scarlet curiosa.

-no al parecer nero y chalona solo tomaron las llaves y no fue hasta que los descubrieron que comenzaron a atacar-aclaro ultrear seria.

-intente escuchar los pensamientos de los guardias del palacio pero todos decían lo mismo-hablo cobra serio.

-si yo y angel vigilamos toda la noche y no encontramos nada-hablo midnight serio.

-un momento angel los ayudo a vigilar, pero tal vez pelee hoy ¿Por qué lo hizo?-pregunto el peli roza confundido.

-se refiere a mi tarado-hablo al peli blanca molesta.

-ya entendí, pero eso significa que angel tiene nombre de mujer o que tú tienes nombre de hombre-dijo natsu burlonamente.

-vaya que eres desagradable-dijo la peli blanca molesta

-también la base que angel, wing y yo encontramos ahora está vacía-hablo meredy confundida.

-¿te refieres a angel mujer o angel hombre?-dijo natsu burlonamente.

-¡podrías callarte flamita ya me cansaste con tus estupideces!-grito gray furioso.

-¡ven y dímelo a la cara hielitos!-lo reto natsu enojado.

-stripper

-velita

-ojos caídos

-ojos viscos

-el próximo que hable le cortare a cabeza entendido-sentencio la scarlet poniendo una espada en el cuello de los magos.

-aye sir-dijeron ambos magos al unísono entrando a un estado chibi.

-prosigan por favor-dijo la scarlet mirando a los magos de reojo.

-bien hasta ahora no hemos encontrada, nada sobre el paradero de estos supuestos ángeles -explico jellal serio.

-pero tenemos un plan, como ahora angel y maya son los objetivos de los ángeles planeamos seguirlos, en algún momento tendrán que volver a hablar con ellos-explico ultrear pensativa.

-tal vez no sea un gran plan pero es algo que puede funcionar-hablo meredy apenada.

-¡holo!-dijo un peli blanco llegando a la mesa donde se encontraban los magos.

-hola angel hombre-dijo el peli rosa burlonamente.

El peli blanco miro adentro de sus pantalones para comprobar si la afirmación del peli rosa era cierta.

-si es cierto soy hombre-dijo el peli blanco animadamente-¿Qué hacen?

-bueno

-si me alegro ¿les molestaría si me escondo debajo de la mesa?-pregunto el peli blanco nervioso.

-¿por qué?-pregunto lucy confundida.

-por nada, solo sigan con lo suyo, yo no hablare y si alguien les preguntan no me han visto-dijo el peli blanco metiéndose debajo de la mesa.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto ultrear confundida.

Todos se quedaron confundidos pero no le dieron mucha importancia y decidieron seguir con su plática pero al poco tiempo llego una peli castaña con una risa muy forzada y con una mirada de asesina.

-hola chicos han visto a mi gran y querido amigo angel-dijo la peli castaña con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

-no creí que estaba con tigo-dijo meredy nerviosa.

-¿y ustedes chicos?-pregunto la peli castaña con una sonrisa aterrorizante que los puso nerviosos.

-no por que debería de saberlo-dijo gray nervioso mientras desviaba la vista de mei.

-¿y tú natsu?-volvió a preguntar la peli castaña.

-no ¿Por qué debería haberlo visto? No es como si lo hubiese visto meterse debajo de la mesa a lago por el estilo-dijo natsu nervioso.

En ese momento una facepalm se escuchó en el lugar que no provenía de los que estaban sentados en la mesa.

-gracias natsu-dijo la peli castaña con una linda sonrisa, mientras atravesaba la mesa con su mano y luego la saco unto con la cabeza del peli blanco.

-si gracias natsu-dijo el peli blanco nervioso pero enojado.

-dime angel ¿Qué hacías ahí abajo?-pregunto la peli castaña con una sonrisa diabólica.

En ese momento el peli blanco recordó como el pie de la peli escarlata se acercaba cada vez más a la entre pierna del peli azul-pasando el rato ¿y tú?-pregunto nervioso el peli blanco.

-lavando mi ropa porque un idiota metió mi mano a un vaso con agua ¿y te imaginaras lo que paso no?-pregunto la peli castaña furiosa.

-y-y-ya me di una idea y ¿Por qué no vas con ese idiota y le pones una paliza?-pregunto el peli blanco nervioso.

-que gran idea, ¿y si no te molesta? Empezare ahora-y así al finalizar la frase con una velocidad más rápida que el mismo sonic the hedgehog mei acertó 150 cachetadas en menos de 5 segundos.

-¿satisfecha?-pregunto el peli blanco con las mejillas rojas.

-aún falta ochocientas cincuenta-dijo la peli castaña con una sonrisa sádica.

-detente mei-ordeno maya llegando al lugar.

-¿pero él?-se excusó la peli castaña.

-podrás matarlo después de su pelea de hoy-dijo maya seria.

-t-t-te amo maya-dijo el peli blanco casi perdiendo la conciencia.

-pero ni siquiera sabemos si pelearemos hoy-se volvió a excusar.

-te equivocas el maestro me dijo que el gremio unicor horn pago para que nosotros tres peleemos contra ellos el día de hoy-explico la peli zafiro seria.

-eso es posible-pregunto lucy sorprendida.

-con el dinero todo es posible, ellos pagaron para que ustedes dos pelearan contra los dos dragón slayers de su gremio-explico nuevamente la peli zafiro.

-¡valla! Es la primera vez que pangan por mí-dijo el peli blanco sorprendido.

-¿y quien se enfrentaría con tigo?-pregunto la peli castaña curiosa.

-su nombre es moniro y es un mago clase s-dijo la pali zafiro seria.

-entonces si pagaron para enfrentarnos eso significa que son muy poderosos-dijo el peli blanco emocionado.

-si así que vamos no quiero que lleguemos tarde-dijo la peli zafiro mientras tomaba a angel y a mei para luego irse del lugar.

-maya, ¿si sabias que puedo caminar verdad?-el pregunto la peli castaña mientras era arrastrada.

-esto es divertido-dijo el peli blanco con una sonrisa.

-¡valla! ¿Qué gremio paga para enfrentarse con otro?-pregunto lucy, mientras la baba se le salía por la boca imaginándose todo el dinero.

-para mí que se limpian el trasero con billetes de 1000 jewels-dijo el peli rosa entre risitas.

Lily: then!

En el hotel de unicor horn se encontraban cinco personas platicando en la estancia.

-espero que estén seguros de lo que acaban de hacer, su capricho nos costó 46 millones de jewels-dijo un joven enojado.

Este joven de aquí es nyebles unluck (25 años, piel clara, pelo corto peinado para todos lados de color verde, fornido, ojos color café, mide: 1:75cm, vestía: un saco café dejando el pecho desnudo, un pantalón verde y zapatos café.). mago clase s del gremio unicor horn.

-tranquilo nyebles no vamos a perder, además nosotros pagamos eso de nuestro dinero ¿así que por que te quejas?-pregunto un joven burlonamente.

Este joven es hunter Blake (22 años, piel clara, pelo hasta los hombros de color azul celeste, ojos azules, mide: 1:72cm, fornido, vestía: una camisa morado, pantalón negro y botas negras). mago del gremio unicor horn.

-si relájate nyebles, mi hunter tiene razón no perderemos contra esos dragón Slayer por que el amor está con nosotros-dijo una chica recostada sobre el pecho de hunter.

Esta chica de aquí es yui raikione (24 años, peil pálida, pelo largo hasta la cintura de color morado, de pechos grandes, mide: 1: 68cm, vestía: blusa celeste, falda azul marino por encima de las rodillas, y botas negras). Maga del gremio unicor horn.

-deja los nyebles, si ellos quieren pelear contras esos Slayer que lo hagan, yo no le veo lo malo-dijo un joven burlonamente.

Este mago de aquí es monori (25 años, pelo blanco, peinado para todos lados, ojos morados, piel pálida, fornido, mide: 1:78cm, vestía: una camisa blanca, pantalón negro, botas de color negro, y una chaqueta azul caleste). Mago clase s del gremio unicor horn.

-claro eso lo dices porque te consiguieron un combate con la tal maya-hablo una peli roja con una gotita en la nuca.

Esta chica de aquí es inia bellani (20 años, piel clara, pelo hasta los hombros de color rojo, ojos morados, mide: 1:70cm, vestía: vestía un suerte café arremangado hasta los antebrazos, un pantalón morado, y unas botas negras) maga del gremio unicor horn.

-sin tienes razón, pero vamos así dejaremos en claro que unicor horn no solo es el gremio más rico de todo earthland si no el también el más poderoso-dijo el creador de cristal alzando su puño al aire.

-más les vale si llegan a perder nos dejarían en ridículo a todo el gremio-hablo el peli verde molesto.

-ya lo veras nuestro amor triunfara antes esa pareja de slayers-hablo la peli morada aferrada al pecho de su novio.

-claro yui nadie superara nuestro amor-dijo el peli celeste dándole un beso a su novia.

-¡el amor no gana peleas así que váyanse a entrenar y en el combate muéstrenme los resultados de una tarde de entrenamiento!-grito furioso nyebles.

-¡a la orden señor!-gritaron todos los magos al unísono empezando a marchar.

Lector: then!

Mientras tanto en el palacio real una gran reunió entre todos los reyes de earthland.

-compañeros es obvio que tenemos un problema, como sabrán hemos perdido todas la llaves de esperanza-hablo el rey Eduardo.

-quizás sea mejor así, de nada les sirve tener las llaves si no saben dónde esta esperanza-hablo el gran rey nico.

-¡cómo puedes decir eso, si eso individuos tienes las llaves es un gran peligro!-exclamo el rey Eduardo.

-si estas tan informado como nosotros sabrás que solo se llevaron cuatro-hablo el rey toma.

-¡crees que no lose entre esas cuatro estaba la mía!-exclamo el rey Eduardo.

-¿entonces donde están las otras nueve?-pregunto el rey foutun.

-cómo quieres que lo sepa, ustedes saben lo que hacen con sus llaves-hablo el rey Eduardo molesto-que no ven la gravedad del asunto podría abrir esperanza.

-solo tiene cuatro llaves y nueve están desaparecidas, solo queda esperar-hablo la reina Isabel.

-¿!esperar!? Debemos hacer algo ya-ordeno el rey Eduardo.

-si tanto te preocupa manda a los magos de god shield, después de todo ellos son el gremio más fuerte de todo earthland.

-claro que no ellos están participando en el torneo, si algo les pasa no podrán pelear libremente-hablo el rey Eduardo preocupado.

-nosotros les pedimos ayuda a varios gremios y aceptaron encargarse de esos tipos-hablo el rey toma.

-¿por qué les pidieron ayuda a otros gremios? Ninguno supera a god shield-hablo el rey Eduardo.

-porque sabíamos que no harías nada contra ellos así que nosotros nos encargaremos de esto-hablo el rey alvar.

-¡esos tipos son ángeles entiéndalo, ni siquiera god shield podría con ellos!-exclamo el rey Eduardo.

-hay un gremio que pudo acabar con un gremio completamente formado de ángeles- hablo el rey carlos.

-¿Quién? Los payasos de Phoenix tear, como ya dije antes, esos eran humanos creyéndose ángeles-hablo arrogante el rey Eduardo-entiendan la fuerza de un ángel o de un demonio no puede ser superada.

-¿seguro? en ese caso tanto Phoenix tear como fairy tai son más fuertes que god shield, ambos gremios vencieron a ángeles y a demonios-hablo el rey toma burlonamente.

-digan lo que quieran no me importa, si no quieren ayudar a recuperar las llaves, no lo hagan yo lo are, pero no esperen misericordia de god shield-hablo el rey Eduardo burlonamente.

-así como has recuperado la bitácora de zeref-hablo el rey alvar burlonamente.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-pregunto furioso el rey Eduardo.

-todos aquí lo sabemos, so somos tan ignorantes como tú-hablo el rey alvar.

-Eduardo piensa lo que haces, el combinar la bitácora de zeref y esperanza seria la destrucción de todo-hablo la reina Isabel.

-no es una locura es para crear un mundo mejor-hablo el rey eduardo.

-¿Por qué no intentas dominar el mundo como los demás locos-hablo el rey nico burlonamente.

-búrlate si quieres pero cuando esta isla se valla al infierno, no esperes mi ayuda-finalizo el rey Eduardo yéndose del lugar.

-¿Qué podemos hacer para detenerlo?-pregunto el rey aragon.

-como dijimos antes solo podemos detenerlo en el torneo-hablo el rey nico.

-entonces vámonos al coliseo, solo espero que Eduardo no levante sospechas-hablo el rey alvar.

Mientras tanto fuera de la zalá de los reyes, el rey Eduardo caminaba por el pasillo rumbo al coliseo.

-¿sucedió algo mi señor?-pregunto brain haciendo una reverencia.

-brain, ¿ayer por la noche cuantas llaves perdiste en el ataque?-pregunto el rey eduardo.

-solo una señor esos magos eran muy fuertes-dijo el peli carmesí mostrando las llaves.

-solo nos quedan ocho, entonces recupéralas todas, no me importa quiénes sean mátalos y recupera mis llaves-hablo el rey Eduardo furioso mientras se perdía en la obscuridad del pasillo.

-lastimosamente tal vez usted muera primero-hablo el peli carmesí burlonamente.

Frosh: piensa lo mismo!

-¡cool! Sean bien venidos al cuarto día del torneo, para saber quién es el gremio más fuerte de todo earthland ¡cool! Y permítanme presentarles a mi fiel amigo jason ¡yeah!-comento jason cool.

-¡yeah! Muchísimas gracias hermano el dia de hoy le tocara enfrentarse al tercer grupo ¡yeah!-comento jason yeah.

-¡cool! Claro que sí pero lo raro es que ya sabemos quiénes se van a enfrentar, puesto que el gremio unicor horn pago una jugosa cantidad de dinero para enfrentarse al gremio de Phoenix tear eso es tan ¡cool!-comento jason cool.

-¡yeah! Al parecer hoy tendremos un combate por equipos y uno individual eso es tan ¡yeah!-comento jason yeah.

-¡cool! denle la bienvenida a los que firman nuestros cheques y reyes de todo earthland ¡cool!-comento jason cool.

-muchas gracias por estar nuevamente una vez más con nosotros en esta interminable contienda para saber quién es el gremio más fuerte-hablo el rey eduardo-como ya comento jason cool los gremios que se enfrentaran el día de hoy son los gremios de unicor horn vs Phoenix tear, veremos quién de esos dos gremios es el más fuerte.

-¡cool! antes de comenzar con estos esplendidos combates, démosle la bienvenida al maestro del gremio fairy tail makarov, quien nos estará acompañando en los comentarios el día de hoy ¡cool!-comento jason cool.

-muchas gracias por la presentación jason cool y gracias por invitarme el día de hoy con ustedes-comento el maestro makerov.

-¡cool! no problem para nosotros es un honor tenerlo con nosotros ¡cool!-comento jason cool.

-¡yeah! Is fantastic, por favor gran makarov ilústrenos con sus comentarios a lo largo de los combates ¡yeah!-comento jason yeah.

-claro que lo hare-comento el maestro makerov.

-valla miren al viejo quien diría que lo pondría a comentar los combates-dijo laxus burlonamente.

-ara, ara, yo pienso que se ve lindo-hablo mira con una sonrisa.

-hoy veremos luchar a maya y a sus nakamas, pongan atención a los combates-sentencio erza seria.

-¡aye sir!-gritaron todos al unísono.

-¡cool! vamos con el primer combate que será entre maya de Phoenix tear vs onori de unicor horn ¡cool!-comento jason cool.

-¡yeah! Combate entre magos clase s ¡yeah!-comento jason yeah.

-¡vamos maya enséñales el infierno!-grito angel emocionado.

-¡vamos maya demuéstrales el poder de una mago de Phoenix tear!-grito mei emocionada.

En ese momento llegaron wing y hikaru con unos uniformes de porrista puestos (obviamente son uniformes de hombres) y unos pompones.

-¿listo hikaru?-pregunto wing emocionado.

-listo-respondió hikaru emocionado.

-¡dame una m, dame una a, dame una y, dame una a, y que formamos maya!-gritaron los dos exceed mocionados-¡maya, maya ganara, maya, maya ganara!.

-eso es saber apoyar-dijo dijo max sonriente.

-¡cool! aquí las estadísticas de los combatientes ¡cool!-comento jason cool.

Maya sapphire.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: 5

Defensiva: 5

Inteligencia: 4

Manejo de espada: 5

Magia: re-equipar.

Monoiro.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: 2

Defensiva: ¡cool!

Inteligencia: 4

Chico guapo: 5

Magia: cristal-make.

-¡yeah! Estas son unas curiosidades de maya, es la maga más poderosa y bella de Phoenix tear y una de las mujer más cotizada desde que salió posando un provocativo bikini en la revista sorcerer's magazine, y a pesar de que es una maga del re-equipamiento pose un estilo muy peculiar de luchar y eso la hace tan ¡yaeh!-comento jason yeah.

-¡cool! yo he intentado que erza escarlet pose para la revista en bikini pero no he tenido ningún avance ¡cool!-comento jason cool-tenemos que platicar de esto después jason.

-si quiera me lo has pedido-hablo erza enojado con una venita en la frente.

-¡cool! qué opina maestro makarov si la poderosa titania y maya pelearan ¿Quién ganaría?-pregunto jason cool.

-pues basado en la fuerza de ambas magas yo diría que…..Ninguna el mundo explotaría al instante si se enfrentaran en un combate-comento el maestro makarov.

-eso es simplemente ¡cool! yo quiero ver al mundo explotar ¡cool!-comento jason cool.

-¡yeah ahora curiosidades de monorio, aparte de ser el soltero más codiciado de todo pergrande es un mago clase s de unicor horn es un modelo de lo mejor y es el mago que más veces ha salido en la portada de la revista sorcere's magazine, ¡yeah!-este combate será excepcional.

Al finalizar estas curiosidades ambos magos de los que estaban hablando ya se encontraban en la arena del coliseo.

-al parecer tienes una larga carrera, maya-dijo sonriente el mago de pergrande.

-hay no, no la provoques-dijo mei con una gotita en la uca.

-¿creen que en verdad lo haga?-pregunto rex nervioso.

-todavía lo preguntas-dijo angel con una gotita en la nuca.

-¡dame una m, dame una a, dame una y, dame una a, y que formamos maya!-gritaron los dos exceed mocionados-¡maya, maya ganara, maya, maya ganara!.

-dime monorio ¿Cómo las prefieres largas o cortas?-pregunto la peli zafiro en una pose como si fuera a bailar salsa-strickster-dijo la peli zafiro tronando los dedos y envolviéndose en una energía azul que desapareció en el instante-ahora ven lucifer.

En ese momento maya re-equipo a su arma lucifer (un arma que es un cráneo de calavera con los ojos rojos y unas navajas en forma de mantis que lanza una infinidad de hojas de espada rojas).

-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo el creador de cristal confundido.

-¿quieres saber cómo las prefiero yo-dijo la peli zafiro extendiendo a lucifer, mientras daba un gran salto.

-¡cool! al parecer maya empezara a atacar ¡cool!-comento jason cool.

-no importa sin son largas o cortas, que me den duro o suave-esto último lo dijo mientras hojas de lucifer y las lanzaba alrededor del creador de cristal-me gusta que me hagan sentir bien, satisfecha, no me importa si duele o no, me gusta que lo dejen todo como yo lo dejo todo, que la claven hasta el fondo así como yo lo he hecho-todo esto lo dijo mientras arrojaba hojas de espada alrededor de y finalizo clavando una justo entre las piernas del creador de cristal-y así al final sentirme satisfecha, al final de una pelea, así es como yo prefiero las peleas-coloco una rosa en su boca, para luego aplaudir con las manos y hacer explotar el gran corazón que avía formando dejando a todo el público hecho piedra.

-le encanta presumir-dijo mei con una gotita en la nuca.

-todo este tiempo se refería a las batallas-hablo erza con los ojos de plato.

-y-y-yo también p-prefiero las peleas así-dijo el creador de cristal con una gotita en la espalda.

-me alegra, entonces este será un gran combate-dijo la peli zafiro con una sonrisa.

-como siempre cuando se trata de impresionar a los demás ella es la numero un-dijo angel con una gota en la espalda.

-bien aquí voy cristal-make: hammer-el peli blanco creo un mazo gigante de cristal y lo lanzo contra su oponente, de un rápido deslice esquivo el ataque de cristal.

-necesitaras más que eso si quieres derrotarme-dijo la peli zafiro seria.

-no esperaba más cristal-make: bow-al crear un arco el creador de cristal dio un gran salto apuntando a la peli zafiro –arrow-una lluvia de flechas de cristal salió disparada en dirección a la maga del re-equipamiento.

-¡sword master!-una energía roja envolvió a maya disipándose enseguida, desapareciendo a lucifer y dejando en su lugar a la espada redqueen, tomo la espada para crear un remolino y así protegerse de la lluvia de flechas.!

-¡cool! qué forma de contrarrestar el ataque de monorio ¡cool-comento jason cool.

-¡yeah! Maestro makarov ilústrenos con uno de sus comentarios tan ¡yeah!-comento jason yaeh.

-ambos magos saben lo que están haciendo sin duda esta batalla no será nada fácil-comento el maestro makarov.

-voy a acabar de esto de un solo golpe-dijo la zafiro mientras se ponía en una pose ridícula-royal guard-una energía amarilla rodeo a maya dejando unos guantes y botas metálicos, cubriendo su boca con una máscara de metal.

En ese momento la peli zafiro salió disparada en dirección a su enemigo acertando un puñetazo en el estómago de su rival asiendo que tosiera sangre.

-¿p-p-pero qué diablos?-se preguntó en susurro por el poco aire que le quedaba.

Un golpe impulsado por el peli zafiro lo suspendió en el aire, cosa que aprovecho para acertar una ráfaga de patadas potentes, el creador de cristal se impulsó en la maga del re-equipamiento para dejar distancia entre ellos y crear varias lanzas de cristal, que fueron disparadas asía la peli zafiro acertando y haciendo varias cortadas.

-¡cool! este es el poder de maya, ¡cool! lo tiene donde lo quiere-comento jason cool.

-¡yeah! Monoiro está en apuros, acaso ya se decidió el combate ¡yaeh!-comento jason yeah.

-cristal-make: stalactite-el mago de cristal golpeo fuertemente el piso liberando un camino de estalactitas en dirección a la peli zafiro, quien la esquivo dando una gran salto, el peli blanco sonriera levemente-cristal-make: big ben-el peli blanco creo una réplica exacta del big ben y la lanzo con en dirección a donde estaba su rival, sorprendiendo a maya que solo se pudo cubrir con los brazo y arrastrando la para estrellarla en una de las paredes del coloseo.

-¡cool! pero que movimiento tan mas ¡cool!-comento jason cool.

-ambos magos tienen movimientos incomparables la pregunta es ¿Quién será el ganador?-comento el maestro makarov.

-valla al parecer la dama de los Phoenix no era tan fuerte después de todo-hablo entre jadeos el creador de cristal.

-yo simplemente esperaba más de ti-hablo la peli zafiro sentada en el agujero que avía creado su cuerpo.

-¿!como!?-se preguntó el peli blanco nervioso.

-fue divertido mientras duro pero ya tengo que acabar con esto-dijo la pile zafiro mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

La maga del re-equipamiento salió disparada en dirección al peli blanco, quien fue lanzando lanzas de cristal que fueron esquivadas perfectamente por la peli zafiro, golpeó fuertemente la barbilla del mago de cristal suspendiéndolo en el aire, dando una ráfaga de patadas y puñetazos tomo al creador de cristal de la cara, una onda de energía se creó entre la cara del peli blanco y la mano de la peli zafiro finalizando su ataque.

-¡royal forcé!-estrello al peli blanco en el suelo dejándolo fuera de combate y agrietando el suelo en su totalidad- y así es como termina.

-¡cool! pero que forma de acabar con este combate ¡cool!-comento jason cool.

-¡yeah! maestro makarov ilústrenos con sus comentarios tan ¡yeah!-comento jason cool.

-ambos magos dieron lo mejor pero como es obvio quien fue el ganador-comento el maestro makarov.

-¿¡cómo les quedo el ojo!?-pregunto angel emocionado.

-¡ese tipo cabo su propia tumba desde que decidió retar a maya!-grito rex emocionado.

-¡dame una m, dame una a, dame una y, dame una a, y que formamos maya!-gritaron los dos exceed mocionados-¡maya, maya ganara, maya, maya vencerá!.

-no esperaba menos de maya-dijo la scarlet sonriente desde la banca de fairy tail.

-¡eso significa que si derroto a maya derrotare a erza!-grito natsu encendido.

-como si pudieras flamita-dijo gray burlonamente.

-¿¡que dijiste hielitos!?-pregunto el peli rosa enojado.

-¿!quieres pelear!?-pregunto gray molesto.

-¡cállense el siguiente combate ya va a empezar!-ordeno la scarlet imponente.

¡aye sir!-dijeron ambos magos miedosos.

-¿qué pasa con el happy 2?-pregunto gajeel confundido.

-es cierto la batalla de entre los dragón slayers-hablo natsu emocionado.

-¿estás listo para animarlos hikaru?-pregunto el exceed azul emocionado desde la banca de Phoenix tear.

-oye wing ¿que deberíamos gritar?-pregunto el exceed negro confundido.

-tienes razón si gritamos angel y mei se oiría mal-dijo el exceed azul confundido.

Ambos exceed se quedaron viendo luego a sus compañeros, luego se vieron otra vez y comenzaron a bailar-vamos a bailar quebradita-dijeron ambos exceed al unísono.

Mientras tanto en el túnel de Phoenix tear.

-mei quería disculparme por la broma de esta mañana-hablo un peli blanco arrepentido.

-¿tu? Disculparte por una broma-dijo la peli castaña sorprendida.

-si en verdad te enojaste así que lo siento-se disculpó haciendo una reverencia.

-de acuerdo acepto tus disculpas solo no lo vuelvas a hacer-hablo la peli castaña de brazos cruzados.

-de acuerdo… así que te orin-no pudo terminar de hablar gracias al puño de la peli castaña.

-sabía que tanta belleza era mentira-hablo la peli castaña furiosa con una venita exaltada en la frente.

Devuelta a la arena.

-¡cool! es hora del combate entre slayes, los dragón Slayers de unicor horn vs los dragón Slayers de Phoenix tear ¡cool!-comento jason cool.

- ¡yeah! Sin duda una pelea excepcional ¡yeah!, maestro makarov ilústrenos con uno de sus comentarios tan ¡yeah!-comento jason yeah.

-una batalla entre dos equipos de dragón Slayer… la pregunta es si podrán reparar los daños que deje-comento el maestro makarov.

-¡cool! curiosidades de los magos de unicor horn, a pesar de que hacen misiones simples cobran una millonada por hacerlos, una de las razones por las que unicor horn es considerado el gremio más rico de todo earthland ¡cool!-comento jason cool.

-ahora algunas curiosidades de los magos de Phoenix tear, son el gremio número uno de joya y especialmente estos dos magos, gastan los jewels que ganan en sus trabajos en reconstruir lo que destruyen además se la pasan huyendo de los soldados de las runas por temor a que los atrapen ¡yeah!-comento jason yeah.

-¡oye eso de huir de los soldados de las runas fue solo una vez!-grito el peli blanco molesto.

-y aun así nos atraparon-dijo la peli castaña deprimida.

-¡cool! aquí las estadísticas de los combatientes que son tan ¡cool!-comento jason cool.

Yui raikione.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: 3

Defensiva: 4

Inteligencia: 5

Poder oculto: 5

Magia: dragon Slayer de energía.

Hunter Blake.

Ofensiva: 3

Velocidad: 5

Defensiva: 5

Inteligencia: 4

Poder explosivo: 5

Magia: dragon Slayer de gas.

Angel dracomir.

Ofensiva: 5

Velocidad: 5

Defensiva: 3

Inteligencia: 2

Poder oculto: ¡cool!

Magia: dragón Slayer de hielo.

Mei kobayashi.

Ofensiva: 4

Velocidad: 4

Defensiva: 3

Inteligencia: 5

Escote: ¡cool!

Magia: dragón Slayer de agua.

-¡yeah! Y sin más rodeos que empiece el combate ¡cool! quiero decir ¡yeah!-comento jason yeah.

-demos una buen combate mei-dijo el peli blanco en pose de pelea.

-demostrémosles el poder de los dragón Slayer de Phoenix tear-hablo mei en pose de pelea.

-no porque allá ganado su amiga significa que ustedes vallan a ganar-dijo yui burlonamente.

-vamos amor demostrémosle que no solo su magia se complementa-dijo hunter con una mano en el pecho.

-un momento, ¿nuestras magias se complementan?-pregunto el peli blanco confundido.

-pensé que ya lo sabias-dijo la peli castaña con una gotita en la nuca.

-¿y cómo es que el gas y la energía se complementan?-pregunto el peli blanco confundido.

-así-dijeron ambos dragones al unísono.

-¡gasuryu no hokou!.

-¡eneuryu no hokou!.

Ambos rugidos se combinaron haciendo mecha y creando un rugido explosivo en dirección de sus rivales.

-¡tenías que preguntar ¿verdad?!-lo regaño la peli castaña.

-perdón-se disculpó el peli blanco apenado.

El rugido arrastro a ambos magos en dirección a una de las paredes del coliseo.

-¿pero qué hacen esos idiotas?, pudieron haberlo esquivado-hablo la peli zafiro enojada-les cortare la cabeza cuando regresen.

-¡vamos a bailar quebradita!-gritaron ambos exceed emocionados interponiéndose en la vista de maya.

-bien esa es la última ventaja que les damos-dijo el peli blanco enojado levantándose de una pila de escombros-vamos mei.

-ve tu primero, tengo un plan-dijo la peli castaña sonriente.

El mata dragones se dirigió a sus rivales con un gran rugido proveniente de su boca y cual esquivaron dando una gran salto, pero fueron interceptados por la peli castaña.

-¡suiro no yokugeki!-mei creo una alas de agua, para dar un gran golpe a los dragones de unicor horn mandándolos al suelo.

-hyoryu no koen-el peli blanco creo una gran bola de hielo, para lanzarla contra sus rivales haciendo impacto al mismo tiempo que se estrellaron en el suelo haciendo más grandes la grietas de la arena y creando una gran pantalla de humo.

-¡cool! al parecer es te combate esta al favor de Phoenix tear ¡cool!-comento jason cool.

-¡yeah! Miren eso se puede ver algo en la pantalla de humo ¡yeah!-comento jason yeah.

La pantalla de humo poco a poco se fue dispersando dejando ver a los dragones de unicor horn de pie.

-no creían que nos daríamos por vencidos tan fácil-hablo hunter cruzado de brazos.

-ya vimos lo que tenían, ahora nos toca a nosotros-hablo yui mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

Ambos bandos se dirigieron en dirección contra sus rivales, para empezar un intercambio de golpes el peli blanco intento golpear al peli celeste pero este se desapareció dejando una capa de gas, apareciendo sobre la cabeza del peli blanco y acertándole un gasuryu no kagizume en la frente, para luego rápidamente mandarlo a volar en dirección a una pared del coliseo con un gasuryu no hokou, mientras que con la chicas mei intento acertar uno de sus golpes pero yui lo esquivo dando un mortal asía atrás mientras que al mismo tiempo le acertó un eneuryu no saiga que descoloco a mei y fue aprovechado por la peli morada para mandarla a volar con un eneuryu no tekken, tanto angel como mei fueron enviados en la misma dirección haciendo que chocaran cabezas y caer al suelo antes de estrellarse en la pared.

-t-t-tienes la cabeza dura angel-dijo la peli castaña con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-y-y-ya me lo han dicho-hablo el peli blanco mientras se sobaba un gran chichón.

Los dragones de unicor horn aprovecharon nuevamente la detracción de los magos de Phoenix para saltar sobre ellos y crear nuevamente el rugido explosivo con dirección a sus rivales.

-no voltees-hablo la peli castaña nerviosa.

-esto dolerá, ¿verdad?-pregunto el peli blanco, al instante en que el rugido acertó su objetivo destruyendo el piso de la arena y mandando a los dragones a unas cuevas subterráneas.

-valla al parecer los dragones de Phoenix no eran la gran cosa-hablo suki desde las bancas de titán storm.

-tienes razón, después de ver esto el combate ya está decidido-hablo kyou al lado de su hermana.

-no adelanten nada el combate aún sigue-hablo nikko serio.

-ese rugido es poderoso, ¿crees que se compare al unison raind?-pregunto Sting a su compañero peli negro desde la banca de sabertooth.

-no creo que unos simples rugidos se comparen a nuestra técnica más poderosa-hablo el cheney serio.

-eso dolió-hablo mei sobándose la cabeza, con varias heridas en todo el cuerpo y sangrando de los labios.

-¡eso estuvo genial, abriste los ojos dentro de esa cosa, dolió pero valió la pena!-hablo el peli blanco con heridas por todo el cuerpo y sangrando de la frente yéndose hasta el ojo derecho, emocionado mientras salía de los escombro.

-¿estás hablando en serio?-pregunto la peli castaña enojada.

-perdón, sé que este no es el momento-se disculpó el peli blanco nervioso.

-ya no están halla arriba-dijo la peli castaña mirando por el gran agujero-¿puedes olerlos?.

-desde que inhale ese asqueroso gas, mis sentidos me están fallando-explico el peli blanco mientras se ponía de pie-¿Cuándo te mueves también te arde el cuerpo?.

En ese momento un rayo de energía se llevó a mei lejos de ahí, mientras la arrastraba por el suelo, antes de que angel pudiera hacer algo hunter ya lo estaba arrastrando por el suelo de la cueva hasta estrellarlo en una roca y empezar a propinarle una ráfaga de puñetazos y patadas para al final hacer que atravesara la roca con un gasuryu no hoken, mientras que con las chicas yui atrapo una de las piernas de mei y comenzó a estrellarla por toda la cueva y al final contra una pared de rocas.

-pobre dragoncita, ahora estas indefensa-dijo burlonamente la peli morada.

Mei acertó un cabezazo que hizo sangrar a la dragona de unicor horn.

-te arrepentirás de esto maldita-amenazo la peli morada furiosa.

-¡cool! estas chicas sí que tienen agallas ¡cool!-comento jason cool.

-¡yeah! Esto es mejor que verlas posar para las revistas ¡yeah!-cometo jason yeah.

-no puedo moverme con libertad-dijo entre jadeos el peli blanco.

-eso es por mi gas venenoso-dijo el peli celeste burlonamente-tan solo mira tú brazo.

-las venas de mi mano están azules, ¿Por qué?-pregunto el peli blanco sorprendido.

-está deteniendo tu circulación poco a poco y cuando llegue a tu corazón morirás-explico el peli celeste burlonamente.

-esta prohibido matar en los combates-dijo el peli blanco nervioso.

-esa es mi magia, lo siento que puedo hacer-se disculpó burlonamente.

-y dejar a mei con tigo y esa idiota, olvídalo-dijo el peli blanco enojado, para luego morder el antebrazo para luego presionar su mandíbula que dejo visible una explosión de sangre y dejar oír un grito desgarrador.

-¿pero qué diablos hiciste?-pregunto el peli celeste confundido.

-mira donde está parando tu veneno-dijo el peli blanco burlonamente, mientras mostraba su brazo cubierto en sangre y escurriendo de la herida junto con un líquido azul.

-tuviste que reventar tus venas para hacer eso, puedes perder tu brazo-dijo el peli celeste nervioso.

-no importa no soy surdo-esto último lo dijo acertándole un golpe en la cara.

El golpe descoloco al peli celeste que fue aprovechado por angel para acertarle un hyoyu no saiga y estrellarlo al suelo, para luego acertarle una ráfaga de puñetazos en la cara y luego aventándolo en dirección a una roca que atravesó al instante pues el pei blanco lo ataco con un hyoryu no tekken y antes de que callera al suelo vendarlo a volar con un hyoryu no hokou en dirección en donde se encontraban las chicas, yui le acertaba golpes en el estómago de mei quien alcanzo a ver el rugido y se quitó de su camino para que solo se llevara a yui.

-¡mei aún podemos darle vuelta a esto!-grito el peli blanco emocionado.

-a-angel-susurro entre jadeos-tu brazo.

-eso no importa… oh-al momento de acabar su frase dio un gran salto para esquivar un rugido explosivo que salía del agujero donde se encontraban os dragones de unicor horn, los cuales salieron de agujero en dirección al peli blanco pero fueron detenidos por mei quien los estrello en el suelo.

-tu y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes-hablo amenazadora mente dirigiéndose a la peli morada.

Mando a volar a hunter de un suiro no saiga a hunter asía el peli blanco, mientras después de eso estrello a la peli morada contra la pared de rocas y comenzó una ráfaga de puñetazos y patadas bañados en agua contra yui, mientras que el peli blanco estrellaba al peli celeste en el suelo y utilizar un hyoryu no yokugeki para hundirlo en el suelo, mientras que la peli castaña tomo a su rival del cuello y la mando a volar con una suiro no kagizume, dicha acción fue vista por el peli blanco y mando a volar al peli celeste de la misma forma que su comañera para estrellar a sus rivales en pleno vuelo.

¡cool! el combate dio vuelta nuevamente y esta vez es para Phoenix tear ¡yeah! Digo ¡cool!-comento jason cool.

-¡yeah! Usted que piensa maestro ¡yeah!-comento jason yeah.

-no importa si no tienen un buen trabajo en equipo, lo importante es el lazo de unión entre los nakamas-comento el maestro makarov.

-mostrémosles nuestro como se complementan nuestras magias angel-ordeno la peli castaña.

-claro-dij el peli blanco emocionado.

-hyoryu no hokou

-suiro no hokou

Ambos rugidos se combinaron para crear un gran rugido que congelaba todo a su paso e incluso las pequeñas gotas que avía en la cueva se congelaron si siquiera tocarlas, arrastrando a los dragones de unicor horn a la salida de la cueva para dejándolos inconscientes.

-ese es el poder de nuestra magia-hablo la peli castaña cruzada de brazos.

-¡cool! y así es como Phoenix tear se lleva todas las peleas el día de hoy, con un total de 10 puntos para su equipo ¡cool!-comento jason cool.

-¡yeah! Este fue un combate con final de fotografía ¡yeah!-comento jason cool.

-sin duda unos oponentes formidables-comento el maestro makarov.

-¿Qué opinas de la gatita y del chico come hielo, salamandra?-le pregunto gajeel desde la banca de fairy tail.

-sin duda me quiero enfrentar a ellos, ¡estoy encendido!-grito natsu emocionado.

-quien diría que esa chica tan fuerte como ella, tiene un exceed tan pervertido-dijo el cheney con una sonrisa desde la banca de sabertooth.

-son oponentes que tenemos que enfrentar-hablo Sting emocionado.

-lo ven le dieron la vuelta a la situación en un momento, ya me quiero enfrentar a ellos-dijo nikko emocionado desde la banca de titán storm.

-solo por esta victoria no les cortare la cabeza-hablo la peli zafiro sonriente.

-ahora estamos en primer lugar eso es emocionante-hablo max sonriente.

-¡phoenix tear ganara, Phoenix tear vencerá!-gritaron los exceed emocionados.

-mei ya podemos irnos de aquí, el brazo se me está poniendo morado-dijo el peli blanco nervioso.

-claro vamos nos-dijo la peli castaña sonriente.

-quien diría que ganaría-dijo brain sonriente desde la banca de tomb demon-ahora matarlo será más emocionante.

-¡vamos hagamos una fiesta para festejar, todo el mundo a nuestro hotel!-grito el maestro jose emocionado.

Wing: then!

Luego de la gran batalla de Phoenix tear y de unicor horn, el gremio ganador creo una gran fiesta en su hotel.

-¡vamos cana te reto veamos quién de nosotros es el mejor bebedor-reto kogure a la castaña.

-muy bien hombrecitos pero, no quiero que llores cuando descubras que yo soy la mejor-advirtió cana emocionada.

-felicitaciones por la victoria mei, no cabe duda que eres realmente poderosa-la alago el cheney con una sonrisa.

-e-eso crees te lo agradezco de verdad-dijo la peli castaña emocionada.

-oye rogue deberías de saber que mei-no pudo terminar la oración el peli blanco ya que salio disparado a la pared.

-¿Qué me iba a decir?-pregunto rogue curioso.

-nada solo tonterías es lo único que dice-dijo la peli castaña nerviosa.

-¿pero no iba a decir nada malo?-se preguntó el peli blanco molesto-oh hola kagura.

-hola, ya viste parece que algunos de tus amigos ganaron aunque no pelearon-dijo la peli purpura seria.

-¿por qué lo dices?-en ese momento el peli blanco volteo a ver a sus amigos pudo ver a max rosando narices muy acaramelado con millianna y a rex comiéndose a risley.

-o si mi gordita-decía el peli rojo muy apasionado.

-o si dime gordita si-decía risley muy apasionada.

-se están besando o comiendo no distingo-dijo el peli blanco confundido.

Mientras tanto con los exceed.

-¿quieren de mi malteada de chocolate?-pregunto wing amablemente.

-no gracias yo tengo pescado-respondió happy.

-no yo tengo mi kiwi-dijo con una linda sonrisa.

-pero miren que lindas están hoy todas-dijo hikaru con una hemorragia nasal.

-insisto eres un pervertido-dijo lector molesto.

-frosh piensa lo mismo-dijo frosh quien pensaba lo mismo.

-cómo es que-antes de acabar la oración charle se quedó de piedra.

-¿qué paso charle?-pregunto happy preocupado.

-no nada estoy bien-dijo charle preocupada.

-si tuviste una visión deberías decirnos-dijo Lily preocupado.

-una visión, les diré a los demás-dijo happy preocupado.

-no happy no interrumpas su celebración-dijo charle preocupada-les diré pero deben prometer guardar el secreto.

-pero

-promételo happy-lo regaño enojada.

-aye-dijo deprimido.

-vi a angel y a ese tal nero peleando contra otros dos-dijo charle preocupada.

-¿solo eso?-pregunto wing nervioso.

-no vi a la amiga de Wendy chelia, a nikko y sus amigas, también a orga, al amigo de angel y alguien más peleando contra siete figuras gigantes-dijo cherle nerviosa.

-todos esos son god Slayer, ¿porque a ellos?-pregunto Lily.

-no sé pero no lo deben saber aún no-ordeno charle enojada.

-cuidaremos el secreto-dijo lector cruzado de brazos.

-frosh piensa lo mismo-hablo frosh quien pensaba lo mismo.

-¿pero que será lo que vistes?-hablo hikaru con una hemorragia nasal.

-no se-hablo charle nerviosa.

Mientras en otra parte.

-¿sientes la presencia de ese sujeto?-pregunto chalona seria.

-como no sentirla, si tiene la bitácora-hablo nero serio.

-¿crees que quiere abrir esperanza?-pregunto la peli violeta seria.

-recuerda que para abrir esperanza se necesita una gran cantidad de poder para abrir esperanza-explico serio-si quiere las llaves que venga por ellas.

Continuara…..

* * *

**Bueno que tal les pareció el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y les tengo una pregunta si pudieran hacerle una pregunta a happy cual sería… si les interesa déjenla junto con su review, porque asi sabre si les gusta y a mí me gusta cuando a ustedes les gusta. Eso gustaaaaaaaaaaa! Pero mejor los dejo de aburrir así que yo me despido y ADIOS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**!HOLO! Como están !Todos! Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews ya saben que esa es la única forma en que me puedo enterar si esto les gusta, porque a mí me gusta cuando a ustedes les gusta, gustaaaaaa! Este capítulo será diferente ya que necesitaba escribirlo YA y por qué no se me ocurre nada para seguir con la historia XD, y antes de que me ataquen, ni siquiera yo sé que heroína me fume, que mariguana inhale y que coca me inyecte para escribir esto, por cierto las preguntas de happy serán contestadas en el próximo capítulo, así que solo disfruten.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER.-**fairy tali no me pertenece así como sus personajes todo es propiedad de hiro mashima.

**capítulo 6.- día de descanso 1.**

Han sido días de esplendidas batallas, pero incluso en medio de una guerra los combatientes necesitan descansar y tomar unos momentos de relajación, la siguiente historia se dará en una época conflictiva donde avía guerras, ósea que sigue siendo conflictiva porque aún hay guerras.

-¿!como que no habrá combates hoy!?-pregunto natsu confundido.

-como lo acabas de escuchar, se suspendieron las batallas de hoy por la reparación de la arena-hablo erza seria-recuerda que la batalla de los dragón Slayer destruyo la arena del coliseo.

-ya veo, ¿pero entonces que are si no hay peleas hoy?-pregunto natsu decepcionado.

-enigma island no solo es la sede del torneo de los 13 reinos, también es una isla vacacional-explico levy sonriente.

-lo que significa que tenemos el día libre para hacer lo que queramos-dijo gray quitándose la camisa.

-entonces que hacemos aquí vallamos a ser algo enana-dijo gajeel emocionado, mientras cargaba a levy como si fuera un costal de papas.

-¡bájame grandulón, si se caminar!-grito levy furiosa.

-gray-sama, ¿verdad que llevara a juvia a la playa?-pregunto la peli azul con corazones en los ojos.

-pues ya que no hay nada mejor que hacer-dijo gray junto con un gran suspiro.

-entonces vamos-dijo la peli azul ya en bikini y cargando a gray como si fuera un costal de papas.

-bien yo iré a visitar a kagura, ya que es mi hermanita debo ponerme al día con ella-dijo la scarlet inflando su pecho y yéndose del lugar.

-bien supongo que yo iré con happy por ahí-hablo el peli rosa pensativo-por cierto, ¿dónde está?.

-el, cahrle y lily fueron a pasar el día con los demás exceed-le explico Wendy sonriente.

-entonces ¿que se supone que are yo solo?-se preguntó el peli rosa cabizbajo.

-"vamos lucy solo díselo y ya, ¿digo que es lo peor que puede pasar?"-se preguntaba lucy en su cabeza mientras se acercaba al peli rosa-natsu-llamo su atención.

-¿Qué sucede lucy?-le pregunto el peli rosa curioso.

-y-ya que no tienes nada que hacer, ¿p-p-por qué no tenemos una cita?-le pregunto la peli rubia nerviosa.

-¿te refieres a esa cosa, con la que sueñas que un hombre te pida?-le pregunto el peli rosa confundido.

-ignorare eso, ¿entonces aceptas o no?-le pregunto la peli rubia molesta.

-claro, sería divertido-hablo un inocente natsu.

-¿de verdad?-se preguntó asombrada-bien nos vemos a las 3:30 en la plaza central de la isla.

-claro estaré ahí media hora antes-dijo el peli rosa sonriente.

Al poco tiempo de que lucy se fue llego una albina muy nerviosa.

-natsu-llamo la atención del peli rosa.

-¿Qué pasa lisanna?-pregunto el peli rosa curioso.

-ya que hoy es día libre, ¿Por qué no tenemos una cita?-pregunto nerviosa pero decidida.

-"pero ya le dije a lucy que iría con ella… un momento si no mal recuerdo escuche a lucy hablar de una cita doble o algo así, dijo que así es más divertido"-pensó el peli rosa por un largo tiempo.

-¿entonces?-pregunto la menor de los Strauss desesperada.

-claro, nos vemos a las 3:00 en la plaza central de la isla-hablo el peli rosa sonriente-¿te parece bien?

-me parece genial, nos vemos a las 3:00 entonces-volvió a confirmar la albina y yéndose del lugar.

-qué bueno que ira lisanna, la verdad lucy meda miedo cuando paso mucho tiempo con ella-dijo natsu nervioso.

Happy: then!

Mientras tanto en el hotel de Phoenix tear.

-¡miren compre una revista de sorcerer's magazine, hay un artículo que habla de nosotros!-grito angel emocionado, (quien tenía un vendaje en el antebrazo izquierdo).

-¿!enserio!?-pregunto mei emocionada.

-déjame ver-dijo maya arrebatándole la revista.

-miren hay una página dedicada a su pelea-dijo max emocionado.

-genial hay una foto, de ustedes peleando-hablo rex impresionado.

-maya te ves grandiosa-dijo angel sonriente-mei eso es un grano.

-¡cállate!-grito avergonzada-con trabajo se nota.

-bromeas es un volcán en erupción-dijo el peli blanco burlonamente.

-¡te dije que te callaras!-grito golpeado al peli blanco.

-¿!quieres pelear!?-pregunto el mata dragones molesto.

-porque, ¿me tienes miedo?-pregunto la peli castaña molesta.

Una pelea chibi comenzó entre ambos magos que llevo a una ráfaga de puñetazos a la cara del peli blanco, mientras este pellizcaba innumerables veces la mejillas de la peli castaña que poco a poco aventaron un millar de cosa a la cara de la peli zafiro.

-estos niños psicodélicos hijos de tapiana y godzilla ya me tienen hasta el tamagotchi-dijo la peli zafiro con una venita marcada en la frente-¡silencio o los torturo en el horno!-grito furiosa.

-¿cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas en estos programas culturales de sendas infantiles para infantes con infancia?-pregunto asustado el peli blanco.

-dame las gracias por no torturarte-dijo la peli zafiro molesta.

-muchas gracias-dijo el peli blanco sarcásticamente.

-¿te burlas de mí?-le pregunto la peli zafiro molesta-bien dime tus últimas palabras.

-maya podrías matar a mi hermano después alguien te busca y a mei también-dijo yune llegando a la habitación (yune normal mente viste una falda negra, blusa de manga larga negra, un chaleco morado con bordes carmesí y sandalias blancas).

-¿Quién nos busca?-pregunto la peli castaña curiosa.

-es erza y las chicas de mermaid heels dicen que nos invitan a un día de chicas-dijo yune emocionada.

-pues no las gamos esperar-dijo la peli azul sonriente.

-¿!que, vino mi gordita!?-pregunto el peli rojo emocionado-¡voy por ti amor mío!-grito saliendo de la habitación.

-yo iré a ver a mi gatita-hablo el peli rubio saliendo de la habitación a brinquitos.

-¿qué le pasa a esos dos?-pregunto el peli blanco confundido.

-en mi rancho le decimos amor-dijo la peli castaña con corazoncitos a su alrededor.

Una vez en la estancia.

-hola erza bienvenida-hablo maya llegando al lugar.

-valla no sabía que la pelea los avía dejado tan mal-hablo la scarlet burlonamente refiriéndose a los slayers.

Ambos Slayer se miraron mutuamente para observar en el estado en el que avían dejado a sus compañeros, el peli blanco miraba a mei con una pequeña gota de sudor en la nuca ya que tenía las mejillas moradas a más no poder, mientras que la peli castaña miraba al peli blanco con un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho al verle la cara llena de moretones, provocados por la ráfaga de puñeta que le dio previamente.

-¡marcas de guerra!-gritaron nerviosos ambos magos.

-sí, hice enojar a yui y me hizo todo esto-hablo la peli castaña señalando sus mejillas.

-a mí me paralizo el gas venenoso de hunter y me hizo esto, solo le faltó hacerme suyo-dijo el peli blanco señalando su cara.

-así que te gusta el arroz con popote-hablo kagura burlonamente.

-no espera, no es lo que quise decir-dijo el peli blanco nervioso.

-tranquilo, yo no tengo nada en contra de las parejas del mismo sexo-dijo burlonamente la peli purpura.

-pero yo-fue interrumpido de nuevo.

-solo contéstame algo angel, ¿soplas nucas o muerdes almohadas?-pregunto la peli purpura burlonamente, provocando una burla de todos los presentes asía el peli blanco.

-¡soplo tu nuca!-grito el peli blanco furioso.

Pausa dramática e innecesaria, que fue aprovechada por el pali blanco para carburar lo que dijo.

-e-e-eso fue irrespetuoso y yo no-fue interrumpido por una de las legendarias cachetadas de kagura mikazuchi.

-pervertido-hablo kagura moviendo la mano por la cachetada que incluso a ella le dolió.

-¿te dolió angel?-hablo max al lado de millianna.

-¿ya nos vamos?-pregunto kagura molesta.

-si ya es hora de irnos-hablo erza sonriente.

-¿y adónde vamos?-pregunto maya curiosa.

-lucy tiene una cita con natsu el día de hoy y nos pidió que la ayudáramos a comprar algo lindo-explico erza.

-¿!natsu y lucy!?, ¿!una cita!?-preguntaron angel y max sorprendidos.

-sí y ayudaremos a lucy, adiós max-se despidió millianna yéndose con las demás.

-¡adiós mi flaquito!-se despidió risley mientras salía del hotel.

-te vas porque yo quiero que te vayas a la hora que yo quiera te detengo-canto el peli rojo con corazones en los ojos.

-ira este morro-dijo el peli blanco sorprendido.

-no canta mal las rancheras-dijo el peli rubio sonriente.

-¿Qué le pasa? Nunca lo avía visto así-pregunto nervioso el peli blanco.

-la primera semana de noviazgo uno siempre actúa como pende…digo como tonto-explico el peli rubio sonriente.

-ósea que ¿cuándo tenga novia seré así de empalagoso?-pregunto el peli blanco con una gota de sudor en la nuca, señalando al creador de fuego quien pintaba un retrato de su amada.

-no, tú y kagura son de las pocas excepcione-explico el peli rubio en susurro.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el peli blanco.

-que vallamos con natsu a ayudarlo, seguro necesitara nuestra ayuda-evadió el peli rubio nervioso.

-vamos empalagoso, hagamos algo productivo por nuestras vidas-dijo el peli blanco arrastrado al creador de fuego.

Charle: then!

Mientras tanto en la plaza central natsu se encontraba comía en una de las mesas.

-¡qué bien comí hoy!-exclamo el peli rosa sonriente.

-hola natsu-saludo el creador de fuego animadamente.

-como están chicos-saludo el peli rosa a los tres magos.

-ya nos enteramos galán-dijo el peli blanco pícaramente, mientras le daba de golpecitos con el codo.

-¿a qué se refieren?-pregunto el peli rosa confundido.

-a que tendrás una cita con lucy-dijo el peli rubio con una sonrisa pícara-¿Por qué no, nos dijiste?

-no es tan importante, además lisanna también vendrá-dijo el peli rosa sonriente-será una cita doble.

-genial y ¿con quién vendrá lisanna?-pregunto el peli rubio curioso.

-con nadie seremos solo lisanna, lucy y yo-dijo el peli rosa despreocupado.

-entonces eso es una triple cita, digo ya que serán solo tres-dijo el peli blanco confundido.

-¡de los dos no se hace uno, ¿verdad?!-pregunto el peli rubio molesto-¡eso no se acerca a una cita doble!

-entonces, ¿Qué es una cita doble?-pregunto el peli rosa confundido.

-antes déjame contarte una historia, que espero que cambie tu forma de pensar-le dijo serio el peli rubio.

-de acuerdo-dijo el peli rosa emocionado.

-esta historia se llama el exceed feo, avía una vez un exceed feo era tan feo que todos se murieron… fin-dijo el peli rubio sonriente.

-eso si fue intenso-dijo el peli rosa sorprendido.

-me va a salir caro el psicólogo-hablo el peli blanco con un tic en el ojo.

-¡eso no importa necesitamos ayudar a natsu con el problema que tiene!-grito el peli rubio furioso.

-¿tengo un problema?-pregunto el peli rosa confundido.

-¡por supuesto que sí!-lo regaño furioso-angel, rex necesito que me ayuden.

-¿¡para que somos buenos!?-preguntaron los magos de Phoenix tear.

-reúnan a varios magos para que nos ayuden-ordeno el peli rubio enojado.

-¿no importa si son de otros gremios?-pregunto el peli blanco nervioso.

-no entre más variedad mejor-dijo el peli rubio emocionado.

-nos reuniremos en el hotel-hablo el peli rojo emocionado.

-nos vemos ahí, vamos natsu-dijo el peli rubio arrastrando a natsu a quien sabe dónde.

-bien vamos a reunir reclutas-dijo el peli rojo emocionado, corriendo junto con el peli blanco.

-ara, ara así que la cita de lisanna no solo es de lisanna-dijo pícaramente la mayor de los Strauss.

Lily: then!

En la salía de hotel de titán storm se encontraban dos magos platicando.

-si mi hicieras caso viejo, ahorita estuvieras con nee-chan y no con migo-hablo rocco burlonamente.

-si estuviera con ella, no estaría con tigo y medas pena-hablo nikko molesto.

En ese momento llegaron los magos de Phoenix tear muy agitados.

-¡holo!, ¿c-cómo están?-pregunto el peli blanco entre jadeos.

-¿Qué quieren?-pregunto el azabache serio.

-¡la fantástica aventura va a empezar mágica y sin igual oportunidad!-canto el peli blanco sonriente-¿le entran?

-¿Qué?-pregunto el peli dorado confundido.

-que si vienen a una misión, con nosotros para ayudar a natsu con mujeres-explico el peli blanco.

-yo le entro-dijo el peli dorado animadamente.

-¿y tú?- le pregunto rex al azabache.

-¿por qué ayudaría a natsu?-pregunto el azabache molesto.

Al acabar su pregunta el peli blanco puso una mano en su hombro-nikko haya fuera hay un millón de oportunidades-este solo se le quedo viendo-solo ven con nosotros ¿quieres?-mientras arrastraba al azabache, que tenía los brazos cruzados.

-vamos tenemos mucho que hacer-dijo el peli rojo sonriente.

Mientras adentro del hotel.

-¿entonces aceptan?-pregunto la mayor de los Strauss sonriente.

-claro yo no tengo problema-dijo hikari sonriente.

-si es para demostrar que somos mejores-hablo kyuo emocionada.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?-pregunto suki emocionada.

Lector: then!

En la plaza norte de la isla se encontraban los capitanes de los gremios de crow beast y twilight Wolf.

-no hay nada que hacer, definitivamente estoy aburrido-se quejó dante.

-si no tiene nada de malo pelear en la en mal estado-hablo merric con la cara de lleno en la mesa.

-merric, dante ¿le entran?-pregunto angel llegando al lugar.

-tenemos una misión, ayudar a un amigo-explico el peli blanco sonriente.

-¿a quién?-pregunto merric curioso.

-¿le entran o no?-pregunto sonriente.

-claro lo que sea es mejor que esto-hablo dante mirando a merric golpeándose contra la mesa.

-¡entonces vamos aún tenemos que reunir a más personas!-grito rex emocionado.

No muy lejos de ahí.

-¿tu nombre es cyllan cierto?-pregunto una albina sonriente.

-sé que eres una maga poderosa y me encantaría que me ayudaras en una misión-hablo la mayor de los Strauss sonriente-creme que no te arrepentirás.

-claro por qué no-acepto dudosa.

-serás de mucha ayuda-dijo la albina pícaramente.

Frosh: piensa lo mismo.

En el hotel de Prometeo.

-aunque no estoy muy convencida de esto necesito su ayuda-hablo la mira molesta.

-si lo dices por lo del chico rubio, no te preocupes-hablo kunekonana despreocupadamente.

-¿entonces aceptan?-pregunto mira seria.

-claro, mis niñas y yo te ayudaremos con gusto-dijo kunekanana seductoramente.

-con mucho gusto ayudare-hablo yuno emocionada.

-si kunekonana-sensei participara yo también-dijo aelin sonriente.

-suena divertido-dijo mizuki sonriente.

-no cuenten con migo no es mi estilo-hablo arre fríamente.

En ese momento todas le miraron con ojos de asesino y auras obscuras.

-de acuerdo iré pero solo porque quiero-dijo arre disimulando el nerviosismo.

Wing: then!

En el hotel de sabertooth.

-¿nosotros?-pregunto Sting confundido.

-sí, vamos será divertido-dijo angel animadamente.

-que dicen chicos-pregunto el maestro de sabertooth.

-memorizar a natsu haciendo el ridículo, claro-dijo rufus sonriente mientras cerraba un libro.

-es eso o oír a orga cantar-hablo rogue burlonamente.

-¿!que dijiste!?-pregunto orga furioso.

-entonces vamos-dijo el peli blanco sonriente.

-oye angel ¿a cuantos más tenemos que reclutar?-pregunto en susurro rex confundido.

-no tengo idea, pero vallamos por gajeel y gray-dijo en susurro el peli blanco-no sé por qué creo que los necesitaremos.

-bien solo espero que, lo que dices sea mentira-dijo el peli rojo nervioso.

No muy lejos de ahí.

-bien todo esa listo-hablo la mayor con una sonrisa pícara.

Hikaru: then!

En el hotel de Phoenix tear.

-bien natsu repasémoslo una vez más-dijo max frustrado-¿Qué haces si te cuentan algo que no te interesa?

-me quedo callado-hablo natsu cansado.

-bien, y ¿si te piden tu opinión?-hablo el peli rubio cansado.

-repito lo que tú me digas por el lacrima radio-respondió natsu dudoso.

-bien todo esta listo, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-dijo el peli rubio con una sonrisa.

-genial-respondió natsu aliviado.

-max ya trajimos a los demás-dijo angel legando al lugar.

-bien enseguida iré a hablar con ellos… ya puedes retirarte-ordeno el peli rubio.

-como usted diga señor, permiso-dijo el peli blanco dando una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación.

Tiempo después.

En una habitación total mente negra, una luz se refleja que apuntaba hacia la pared en el cual max con un uniforme de nazi se posaba.

-¡compañeros! Sean bienvenidos a la misión quizás más peligrosas de sus vidas-hablo max tratando de infligir terror- hoy no solo ayudaremos a natsu con su problema, si no demostraremos que aunque seamos de distintos reinos, podemos payarnos entre nosotros.

-¡si hombres unidos!-grito rocco emocionado.

-esa es la actitud, si todos somos así, esta misión será fácil-hablo max animado.

-¿para qué necesitan nuestra ayuda si solo es ayudar a natsu con una estúpida cita?-pregunto nikko molesto.

-una cita puede arruinar la vida entera hay que ser precavidos ante todo-explico max.

-bueno considerando que tú eres el experto-hablo Sting rodando los ojos.

-vean lo a futuro… hoy por mi mañana por ustedes-dijo el peli rubio sonriente.

-¿y en que nos ayudaras?-pregunto gray confundido.

-bueno en que necesitan ayuda-pregunto el peli rubio confundido.

-nada yo estoy bien-dijo gajeel serio.

-si pues ahora todos estamos bien-dijo rogue serio.

-por eso les digo hoy por mí, mañana por ustedes-dijo el peli rubio.

-está bien, ¿pero que tenemos que hacer?-pregunto rocco serio.

-la misión es simple ayudar a natsu en su cita "doble" sin que explote el universo-explico el peli rubio serio.

-bien, entonces lo que quieres es que natsu tenga una cita agradable con las dos chicas-pregunto Sting sonriente.

-exacto-dijo el peli rubio sonriente.

-¿tienes un plan?-pregunto rogue serio.

-claro por eso es que necesito un equipo, así tendré cubierto todos los ángulos-dijo el peli rubio sonriente.

-¿!que estamos esperando!? ¡Vamos!-pregunto angel emocionado.

-¡sí!-gritaron todos al unísono.

Lector: then!

Mientas tanto en el hotel de fairy tail.

-chicas… hoy las he convocado por que necesito su ayuda-dijo la mayor de los Strauss con un uniforme de nazi.

-¿ayuda con qué?-pregunto kunekonana sonriente.

-el idiota de natsu acepto una cita con lucy y mi hermana-explico la albina seria-así que nuestra misión, es hacer que se decida por una de las dos.

-¿Por qué diablos acepto una cita con cada una de ellas?-pregunto mei confundida.

-por qué no tiene cerebro y no sabe lo que es una cita-explico una erza molesta.

-tengo una pregunta ¿para que nos reuniste a todas?-pregunto yuno confundida.

-por qué los hombres tienen un equipo y me pareció divertido-dijo la mayor de las Strauss.

-¿pero no lo consideras necesario?-pregunto kagura seria.

-no pero es para arruinar sus planes de una forma divertida-dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿cuál es el plan?-pregunto arre seria.

-es sencillo solo hay que arruinar los planes de los hombres y hacer que lisanna, lucy y natsu se encuentren-explico la mayor de los Strauss-entendieron.

-¡si señor!-gritaron todas al unísono.

-¡soy una mujer!-grito la albina enojada.

-¡si señora!-gritaron todas al unísono nerviosas.

Frosh: piensa lo mismo.

En la plaza central el equipo de los hombres se encontraba vigilando a natsu quien esperaba a lucy y alisanna, desde el techo de un edificio que quedaba cerca de la plaza.

-bien ¿todos están en posiciones?-pregunto max vigilando a natsu con unos binoculares.

-todo despejado en la zona norte-con firmo Sting vigilando con unos binoculares.

-creo que puedo hablar alemán vcknviusabgiuclKmxasuf…. No entonces o puedo-dijo angel deprimido.

-mira que interesante cuéntame más-hablo gajeel sarcásticamente.

-atentos lisanna está llegando con natsu-dijo max serio.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto rouge nervioso.

-vigilen que lucy no llegue y si llega me avisan-explico max serio.

-pues ahí está-dijo gray apuntando a la peli rubia.

-esa es lucy…. Yo quiero una así ¿que hizo el para tener una así?-pregunto rocco apuntando a lucy con corazones en los ojos.

-ser natsu-dijo rex sarcásticamente.

-¡ella es tan strike!-grito rocco con corazones en los ojos.

-¿Por qué grita strike?-pregunto rogue confundido.

-es una de las muchas estupideces que dice-explico nikko molesto.

-concéntrense en lucy-hablo rufus nervioso.

-bien démosle tiempo a natsu y lisanna entretengan a lucy un tiempo-ordeno el neo nazi max.

-yo me encargo de eso-dijo rocco saliendo tras de lucy.

En ese momento rocco salió disparado en donde se encontraba lucy.

-hola muñeca ¿vamos por un helado?-pregunto rocco sonriente.

-etto…. Alguien me espera tal vez en otro momento-dijo lucy ordenado al peli dorado.

-para que lo quieres si aquí está tu galán de oro-dijo rocco interponiéndose en el camino de lucy.

En ese momento una peli castaña mando a volar a rocco de una patada.

-¡dijo que no, ahora vete!-grito mei mientras veía a rocco volar.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto lucy confundida.

-nada… vamos vas tarde para tu cita lucy que esperas-decía mei mientras empujaba a lucy hacia la plaza.

-¿Por qué está aquí mei?-pregunto max confundido.

-miren la chicas están aquí-hablo dante señalando a las chicas quienes estaban en el techo del edificio del de los hombres.

-¡hola chicos!-grito mirajane sonriente.

-miren la chicas nos copiaron nuestra idea-hablo gajeel molesto.

-¡hola mi flaquito!-saludo risley desde el otro edificio.

-¡has me tuyo risley!-grito rex lanzándose al edificio de las chicas.

-sonríe maldito-dijo kagura mientras tomaba una bazuca, para después dispararle.

El misil disparado por la peli purpura impacto contra el peli rojo haciéndolo caer hasta el piso creando un agujero con grietas.

-¿de dónde saco una bazuca?-pregunto gajeel sorprendido.

-¿¡rex te encuentras bien!?-pregunto sorprendido angel yendo a la zona de impacto junto con rogue.

-¿kagura por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto risley molesta.

-son nuestro enemigos, ¿recuerdas?-pregunto kagura sarcásticamente.

-si pero eso fue demasiado cruel-replico risley enojada.

-¡diablos rex reacciona!-grito angel preocupado.

-mierda sus recuerdos están pasando a mi derecha-hablo rogue preocupado.

-esto es malo, ¿en verdad perdimos a nuestro primer hombre así?-pregunto angel confundido.

-¡no se desconcentren!-grito max molesto-rogue ve y detén a mei.

-¿estás seguro?, eso es igual que mandarlo al matadero-cuestiono Sting preocupado por su amigo.

-dame las gracias por no ser tu-hablo max fríamente.

-bien…. ¡Vamos rogue ve contra mei!-grito Sting nervioso.

-ve rogue yo cuidare de rex-hablo angel sin dejar de ver los recuerdos de rex.

Rogue solo asintió y comenzó a correr en dirección a donde se encontraba lucy y mei quien empujaba a la rubia.

-mei detente sabemos lo que planean-ordeno rogue llegando al lugar.

-¿a qué se refiere?-pregunto lucy confundida.

-a nada… e-e-es que está molesto por que estamos en una cita y lo deje solito un ratito para quitarte de enzima a ese idiota de antes-explico nerviosa.

-ohhh pero mei no te preocupes por mi ve con rogue-hablo una lucy muy comprensiva.

-sabes que te are caso ahora mismo-dijo mei mientras dejaba de empujar a lucy-mira ahí esta natsu-lo señalo.

-si bueno nos vemos luego y te digo como salió todo-dijo lucy despidiéndose de mei.

-rogue no podemos dejar que lucy vea a natsu con lisanna interfiere en su trayectoria-ordeno max desde el lacrima radio.

-entendido-dijo rogue dando un gran salto y quedar frente a lucy.

-r-r-rogue ¿por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto mei nerviosa.

-lucy tengo que decirte algo muy importante-dijo rogue serio como siempre.

-e-e-espera lucy no lo escuches-ordeno mei nerviosa.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto lucy confundida.

-¿quieres ver mi sonrisa oculta?-pregunto rogue avergonzado-¿por qué tengo que decir eso?-pregunto en susurro a través de la lacrima radio.

-no se eso se le ocurrió a angel-explico max mientras veía al peli blanco el cual no aguataba la risa.

-jajajaja no puedo creer que lo haya dicho-dijo angel limpiando se una lagrimita de los ojos con el dedo.

-¿t-t-tu sonrisa oculta?-pregunto lucy confundida ya que probablemente ya sabía a lo que se refería.

-esa estúpida broma es de angel, ¿no es asi?-pregunto mei enojada al saber que alguien ya le avía aplicado esa broma.

-t-tal vez-respondió rogue desviando la mirada por la ridícula situación en la que estaba pasando.

-no te volveré a hacer caso en mi vida-hablo max molesto.

-si me lo permites yo iré a detenerla-hablo rocco con corazones en los ojos.

-ya que la última vez te mandaron a volar… que te acompañe merric-hablo max dudoso.

-entonces vamos merric-dijo rocco corriendo del lugar.

-a la orden-dijo merric corriendo tras rocco.

-ara ara así que envía más de ellos eh-hablo mira pícaramente-kagura desate de los estorbos.

-enseguida-dijo kagura dando un gran salto en dirección a los magos del equipo rival.

En ese momento kagura alzo a archienemigo para azotar a ambos magos, que cayeron en dirección al suelo.

-¡no kagura espera!-grito merric nervioso.

-¡no con la sierra no!-lloriqueaba rocco asustado.

-¡voy a cortar!-grito kagura alzando la sierra eléctrica.

-¿!de dónde saca esas cosas!?-pregunto sobre exaltado gray.

-yo iré veamos si puede con migo-dijo gajeel transformando su brazo en una sierra.

Ambos mago chocaron sus sierras comenzando una lucha para saber quién era el más fuerte, momento que fue aprovechado por los hombres para así tanto rogue como merric empezaran un asalto combinado contra mei y rocco el simplemente coqueteaba con lucy.

Mientras tanto con lisanna y natsu.

-bueno y ¿qué quieres hacer?-pregunto natsu nervioso.

-pues… que tal si vamos a divertirnos un rato en el carnaval que se encuentra en la parte norte de la isla-propuso lisanna sonriente.

-di que si-hablo max por la lacrima radio.

-si lo que tú quieras-dijo natsu sonriente.

Volviendo a la guerra.

-¡echen paja!-grito rocco mientras era lanzado contra rogue y merric.

-pero que-dijeron ambos magos al unísono mientras este les caía enzima.

-nunca tenemos nakamas que nos salvaran-dijo merric nervioso.

En ese momento todos los hombres que conformaba el equipo cayeron junto al equipo que debía detener a lucy.

-¿cuáles esos?-pregunto mei burlonamente.

-¿qué paso?-pregunto merric nervioso.

-pues ya que erza y maya esta con ellas nadie quiere pelar-explico max nervioso.

-ara ara ¿listos para rendirse?-pregunto la mayor de los Strauss sonriente.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto lucy confundida.

-nada tu ve con natsu y no hagas preguntas-ordeno maya sonriente.

-c-c-claro como digas-dijo lucy nerviosa.

-si vamos lucy, natsu te espera-dijo erza sonriente.

-bien adiós-se despidió lucy un tanto nerviosa.

-ahora en que nos quedamos-hablo erza tomando una de sus espadas.

-creo que nos iban a matar o algo por el estilo-hablo rex nervioso.

-que les parece si hacemos esto más interesante-hablo mirajane sonriendo maléficamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Sting curioso.

-simple si nosotras ganamos ustedes aran lo que nosotras queramos por todo un día-explico la mayor de los Strauss.

-solo por curiosidad ¿y si nosotros ganamos?-pregunto angel curioso.

-nosotras aremos lo que ustedes quieran-explico una vez más.

-entonces ya perdimos-hablo gajeel molesto.

-max dile a natsu que aviente a lisanna cuando yo le dija-susurro angel sonriente.

-¿Qué planeas?-pregunto max confundido.

-planeaba usar esto para el torneo… pero ya que-dijo angel sonriente.

-ahora solo miren su derrota-hablo kunekonana sonriente, mientras miraba a lucy acercándose a natsu y lisanna.

-oye nikko ¿quieres ver ovejas?-pregunto angel sonriente.

-tsk, ¿de qué hablas?-pregunto nikko molesto.

En ese momento angel le coloco una foto a nikko en la cara con una imagen de laxus en ella, para después gritar-¡miren es laxus dreyar el modelo de shamtu!-grito apuntando hacia nikko, en ese momento de la nada aparecieron cientos de mujeres locas obsesionadas con el mago mirando a nikko quien tenía la imagen en su cara.

-¡es laxus dreyar!-gritaron todas las mujeres locas por el.

-¿pero qué diablos?-pregunto mirajane sorprendida.

-¡natsu tira a lisanna con las locas!-grito max por la lacrima radio.

-¡muevan se todos!-grito rex nervioso.

Un montón de mujeres comenzaron a correr contra nikko, momento que natsu aprovecho para aventar a lisanna contra la super estampida que iba en dirección hacia ambos equipos.

-¡cúbranse todos!-grito angel nervioso.

Todos los magos exceptuando a nikko se movieron del lugar dejando en la zona de impacto a él y al equipo de las chicas.

-esto dolerá-dijo erza boquiabierta.

-ara ara esto no lo tome en cuenta-hablo mira nerviosa.

Y así fue como la estampida de mujeres locas por laxus se llevó a nikko y a todas las mujeres quien sabe a dónde por que salieron del rango de vista.

-bien natsu ahora ve con lucy y pasa un tiempo de calidad con ella-ordeno max sonriente.

-claro-dijo natsu corriendo hacia donde estaba lucy.

-nosotros iremos a ver como se encuentra rex-hablo angel sonriente.

-bien vallan rocco, Sting, gajeel y yo nos quedaremos a cuidar a natsu-dijo max señalando a los magos.

-sí y también a ver a esa hermosa rubia-dijo rocco con corazones en los ojos.

-entonces nos vemos-dijo rogue corriendo junto a los demás mago.

Yu: then!

-¡Rex no te preocupes estamos aquí!-grito angel preocupado.

-¿Qué hace risley?-pregunto dante confundido.

-ustedes creen que dejaría a mi flaquito solo-dijo risley molesta.

-¿y el quien es?-pregunto gray confundido.

-es el doctor que vino a atenderlo-explico risley preocupada.

-¿y como se encuentra nuestro amigo?-pregunto merric serio.

-tiene sobre calentamiento-explico el doctor con salchichas en la nariz.

-¿sobre calentamiento?-preguntaron todos al unísono.

-si es muy raro, está pasando aceite y se le está botando el ombligo bueno si eso que veo es el ombligo además de una fuerte desviación en el sicirisco y es por sobre calentamiento-explico el doctor con salchichas en la nariz.

-¿y todos esos pescados y esas salchichas?-pregunto risley confundida.

-no se preocupen por eso es una nueva medicina que estoy inventando se llama salchicupultura y pescado terapia-explico el doctor con salchichas en la nariz.

-deje de meterse salchichas y vaya con un doctor doctor-dijo molesto rufus.

-entonces yo también inventare mi medicina-dijo risley victoriosa, en ese momento risley invirtió la gravedad para quedar en su cuerpo sexi-rex tengo una nueva medicina que tal vez te ayude-dijo risley seductoramente y en pose sexi.

-¿alguien sabía que podía hacer eso?-pregunto angel boquiabierto, a lo cual los magos que ya conocía a la maga solo asintieron.

-hay chiquita estas como quieres-dijo rex levantándose de repente como si nada-¡ya estoy en llamas!

-pero aún hay que estabilizarte-dijo el angel creando una ventisca para enfriar a su nakama.

-ahora sí creo que ya me estoy enfriando-dijo rex cubierto de nieve.

-pero ese no es rex a mí me gusta calenturiento-hablo risley enojada.

-cuidado niños si una niña les dice eso en la escuela corre y cuéntaselo a quien más confianza le tengas, y mucho ojo mucho ojo-escuche el consejo de gray.

-la verdad es que no sé qué hacer, si me sobre caliento empiezo a pasar aceite y se me pegan las juntas se me juntan pegadas y siento que se me pega el monochilindrero-hablo rex deprimido-pero a mí me gusta arder además soy un calentureitor ¡llamas a mí!-grito emocionado.

-me gusta ardiente-dijo risley emocionada.

-¿seguro que ya te sientes mejor amigo?-pregunto rogue serio.

-entonces sigamos max me dijo que lucy y natsu se fueron al carnaval en la parte norte de la isla-hablo angel emocionado.

-vallan ustedes nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer-dijo rex mientras cargaba a risley en sus brazos.

-ira este morro, nomás se puso caliente y se va con risley-dijo dante boquiabierto.

-¡que están esperando!-grito max por la lacrima radio.

Happy: then!

Ya en el atardecer en la parte norte de la isla, el equipo de hombres se encontraba en un edificio abandonado que tenía perfecta vista del carnaval.

-me lleva el demonio este periódico no tiene horóscopos ni dibujitos-maldijo max mientras leía el periódico.

-¿qué hacen natsu y lucy?-pregunto gajeel serio.

-no se llevan media hora intentando ganar un osos en el juego de meter aros en la botellas-explico max mirando el periódico.

-no puede ser luego de evitar múltiples encuentros entre el lisanna y lucy ¿esto es lo mejor que puede hacer?-pregunto orga molesto.

-bueno pues lisanna está bajo control por ahora así que podemos tomarnos un descanso-dijo max mientras seguía leyendo el periódico.

-¿Qué hacen esos tres?-pregunto rufus confundido, señalando a los tres magos mientras le pegaban a un pilar con hachas.

-ese era un oso carpintero que vivía muy triste-cantaron angel, merric y dante mientras trataban de tirar un pilar con hachas.

-¿por qué hacen eso?-pregunto gray nervioso.

-no hay nada mejor que hacer-respondió merric sonriente.

-hia hia y super hia-dijo dante serio.

-ahí ya vamos a acabar-dijo merric desesperado.

-hay si ya-dijo angel de una forma muy gay.

-¡ahhh el chamuco!-grito Sting sorprendido.

-no es el chamuco es nikko pero bueno es casi lo mismo-aclaro rocco serio.

-¡tú!

-¡yo!

-¡el!

-¡ellas!-grito gray asustado.

-ese es el ataque más estúpido que he visto en mi vida-anrre enojada.

-¡hay es esa chica a la que no le gustan los dragon slayers!-grito angel nervioso.

-pues si soy sincera me pareció divertido-mizuki sonriente.

-pues la verdad ese es un ataque muy poderoso-dijo yuno pensativa.

-pero ahora nos toca a nosotras-hablo kunekonana sonriente.

-esto me suena mal-dijo rogue nervioso.

De un momento a otro todas la chicas rodearon a los chicos sin escapatoria.

-vamos a destruir este lugar junto con ustedes-dijo mirajane con una sonrisa pícara-que mala soy pero para actuar.

-vamos a morir y lo peor de todo es que lisanna se acerca hacia donde están lucy y natsu-dijo max preocupado.

-"no la operación está en riesgo"-pensó rocco serio-¡no me atraparan con vida!-grito atravesando una de la ventanas del edificio.

-¿sabe que por la altura puede morir no?-pregunto cyllan confundida.

-tsk… como si me importara-dijo nikko serio.

-se lo merece por idiota-hablo kyou burlonamente.

-solo espero que detenga a lisanna-susurro max nervioso.

-predije esto asi que hikari y suki lo detendrán-hablo la mayor de los Strauss.

-mientras que ustedes morirán-hablo kunekonana seductoramente.

Todas las magas del lugar comenzaron a juntar su magia para así crear una gran bola de energía que acabaría con las vidas de los magos.

-¡más bale aquí corrió que aquí quedo!-grito max empezando a correr, pero fue inútil ya que la gran bola de energía avía sido lanzada causando una gran explosión.

El cielo que se encontraba anocheciendo fue iluminado por la gran explosión que provenía del edificio llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-pero que paso ahí-pregunto lisanna sorprendida.

-disculpe bella dama ¿me puede ayudar?-pregunto rocco sonriente.

-lo siento pero paso algo y estoy buscando a alguien-dijo lisanna seria.

-¡por favor es de vida o muerte si no me ayuda esas dos de ahí me mataran!-suplico rocco lloriqueando.

-supongo que si ¿dime qué hago?-pregunto lisanna enojada.

-dile a esas dos que si me están buscando que se vallan por ahí y me encuentran-dijo rocco burlonamente.

-¿enserio?-pregunto lisanna confundida.

-si ahora tu ve a decirles eso en lo que yo me escondo-dijo rocco escondiéndose en el bote de la basura.

-está bien-dijo lisanna seria.

Mientras tanto en la explosión.

-¡alguien que me ayude por favor!-grito angel debajo de escombros.

-ya te chupo el vampiro-dijo mei burlonamente.

Dela nada un bote de basura llego rodando.

-no hay nadie-pregunto un gato de nombre yu asomándose del bote-¡hay que gachos ya se fueron todos y yo nunca escuche un dos tres por mí, y todos mis compañeros llevo tres horas en el bote de la basura que ya parezco ensalada con aderezo, a pero que poca educación porque nadie me aviso, yo jugando a las escondidas y ustedes a los quemados ¡hijos del averno!-termino con sus quejas para luego dirigirse al edificio en llamas.

-¿Qué pasa con ese gato?-pregunto angel confundido.

-ni yo sé-respondió mei confundida.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la explosión.

-max ahora ¿qué hago?-pregunto natsu nervioso.

-dime ¿qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto max saliendo de una montaña de escombros.

-pues estoy con lucy y puedo ver a lisanna no muy lejos de aquí-respondió natsu nervioso.

-tranquilo lleva a ambas a un restaurante pero sin juntarlas y espérame ahí iré cuanto antes-ordeno max agitado.

-entendido-respondio natsu serio.

-¡ahí alguien aquí con vida!-grito rocco acercándose al lugar.

-nosotros-hablaron varios magos saliendo de los escombros.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto rocco preocupado.

-nada tenemos que acabar con ellas pronto para ayudar a natsu-ordeno max llegando al lugar.

-no quiero sonar pesimista pero ellas son más fuertes-dijo Sting serio.

-no te preocupes eres un optimista con criterio-dijo rufus sonriente.

-¿cuál es el plan?-pregunto gray nervioso.

-tenía un plan pero supongo que ahora le usaremos-dijo max enojado.

-olvídenlo si antes estaban acabados ahora lo están más-dijo mirajane llegando con todo el equipo de chicas.

-por cierto les tenemos una obsequio-dijo kagura aventando a angel contra los chicos.

-hola chicos-saludo angel mal herido.

-¡oigan no echen basura!-grito nikko enojado.

-¿basura? Que gacho eres el psicólogo me va a salir bien caro-dijo angel en el suelo.

-¿y por qué dicen que no tenemos oportunidad?-pregunto max nervioso.

-porque yo estoy con ellas-dijo la gran maestra mavis enfrente del equipo de mujeres.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto merric confundido.

-es la maestra mavis la fundadora del gremio-explico gray nervioso.

-¿y por qué la pueden ver ustedes pensé que solo los miembros del gremio la podían ver?-pregunto gajeel nervioso.

-cuando me entere de que fairy tail participaría en el gran torneo de earthland decidí venir a animarlos pero cuando llegue me encontré con esta guerra y pensé que sería divertido unirme a ellas-explico la maestra mavis.

-¡sonríe maldita!-grito angel lanzando una lanza hacia la frente de la maestra mavis, acertando el golpe asiéndola caer al suelo.

-¡maestra mavis!-gritaron preocupadas todas la chicas.

-bien hecho angel ahora podemos atacar-dijo Sting emocionado.

-olvídenlo tenemos que correr y hacer un nuevo plan-ordeno max nervioso.

-sugiero una retirada estratégica-propuso rocco serio.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto max confundido.

-es como correr pero con valor-explico rocco sonriento.

-me gusta… ejecuten-ordeno max empezando a correr.

En ese momento todos los magos desaparecieron del lugar.

-maestra mavis ¿está bien?-pregunto erza preocuada.

-¡olviden la diversión esto es personal!-grito la maestra mavis furiosa con una venita en la nuca.

¡Sí!-gritaron todas las mujeres emocionadas.

Lily: then!

El equipo de chicas se encontraba en la playa.

-cacle calce ahora soy la villana de es te fic-reía maléficamente la maestra mavis.

-somos la villanas ubícate en la vida y comparte el crédito-dijo mirajane con una risa maléfica.

-les vamos hacer una pregunta ¿ustedes son parchís o un nuevo grupo musical extranjero?-preguntaron mavis y mira al unísono.

-Nya así es-dijeron las demás detrás de estas.

-¿cómo le hacemos para hablar al mismo tiempo?-se preguntaron mira y mavis mientras hablaban al mismo tiempo.

-yo soy el fairy rojo.

-yo soy el fairy azul.

-yo soy el amorillo.

-es toda una invasión-dijeron los demás fairy rangers.

-¿pero qué?-pregunto mei confundida.

-¡todos somos fairy!-gritaron al unísono los fairy rangers.

-de seguro esto se le ocurrió a angel-dijo maya molesta.

-¡fairy ranger rojo!-se presento el fairy ranger rojo.

-!fairy ranger azul!-se presento el fairy ranger azul.

-!fairy ranger Amarillo!-se present el fairy ranger Amarillo.

-!fairy ranger verde!

-!fairy ranger oro!

-!fairy ranger plata!

-¿creen que se tarden mucho?-pregunto erza confundida.

Mientras tanto la espía del pueblo de tepescoeloyo y amiga de bromista padecía de dolor de cuerpo pero eso no tiene mucha importancia.

-¡fairy ranger azul cielito lindo!

-¡fairy ranger rosa discreto!

-fairy ranger medio morado!

-fairy ranger morado imedio!

-ahí cuando se les caben los colores me avisan-dijo kagura quien jugaba cartas con las demás chicas.

Un agricultor que vivía en el campo el señor janse moon ni siquiera veía la televisión.

-ahí creo que ya me desacomode el oxipusio-dijo el señor janse moon.

-¡fairy ranger jirafa!

-!fairy ranger cebra!

-!fairy ranger león!

-!fairy ranger tigre!

-!fairy ranger elefante!

-caminito de la escuela apurándose a llegar todos los fairy animales se nos quieren presentar-cantaba millianna mientras jugaba con una bola de estambre.

-¡fairy ranger invisible!

-!fairy ranger borroso!

-¿no habrá uno talentoso?-preguntaron mavis y mira al unisono.

-¡somos los chorrocientosmil fairy rangers!-gritaron todos los fairy rangers al unísono.

-ahí ya se me olvido cuando voy yo-dijo un fairy ranger confundido.

-a mí también que tal si les decimos si volvemos a empezar-dijo otro fairy ranger.

-¡como que volver a empezar nomas eso nos faltaba!-gritaron los demás fairy rangers molestos.

Todo esto pasaba mientras un letrero decía nos fuimos de vacaciones atentamente la chicas, pero mientras tanto veamos qué pasa con el tal Iván.

-aquí estoy entre botellas… agobiado por el humo del licor… hay no sé qué estoy diciendo este fic está cada vez peor, ya no se ni lo que tomo o lo que digo, ni lo que veo por qué no veo nada con este yelmo… hay sandunga una lucecita en mi vaso-se expresó el tal Iván.

-últimamente además de enlatado te sientes solo-hablo una chica de ojos morados.

-esa niña tiene los ojos morado-dijo impresionado el tal Iván.

-sientes que te ha llegado la neurosis te sientes deprimido, sientes nostalgia, ira, frustración, celos, ganas de llorar y de hacer del cinco, y una necesidad de disfrazarte de torta cubana, pues te tengo una noticia la música puede cambiar por completo tu estado de ánimo-explico la niña de los ojos morados.

-qué bonito lo hace-dijo el tal Iván impresionado.

-¡tongo le dio a morodongo morondongo le dio a bernaver bernaver le pego a muchilanga porque a burundanga le gingan los pies monina tongo le dio a morodongo morodongo le dio a bernaver bernaver le pego a muchilanga porque a burundanga le gingan los pies monina!-cantaba la niña de los ojos morados.

Mientras tanto veamos que pasa en la base Pablito clavo un clavito en la punta de un palito.

-te odio papa te odio con odio jarocho por haber dicho calamar que se duerme amanece en un coctel-dijo calamarita enojada.

-calamarita hija mía yo nunca dije eso-se escudó el papa calamar.

-si lo dijiste pero lo dijiste con otras palabras dijiste que si iba a ir al cine con mi novio el camarón me iba a dar un arrimón-contesto calamarita enojada.

Mientras tanto una televisión le pegaba duro a un costal.

-voy a acabar con los frijoles de la hoya y téngala-dijo la tv emocionada.-con el mole de hoya y téngala, con los guisados de la abuelita y ténganla porque a mí me gusta julio cesar chaves mole de la hoya.

Volvemos con los fairy rangers.

-perdona por no escribirte pero me siento muy triste por lo que anoche paso-sollozaba un fairy ranger.

-ya me tienen harta con sus estupideces de colores!-grito la maestra mavis furiosa.

-pues usaremos nuestra arma secreta el robot oteen-dijo el fairy ranger rojo.

En ese momento un robot emergió del mar.

-como decía mi bisabuelito peligro, peligro voy a cantar… robot no marques las horas por qué voy a enloquecer-canto el robot oteen.

Cuando los fairy rangers se encuentran en peligro aparece Lily el exceed salvador o eso pensaba porque alguien le arrojó una piedra y exploto, pobrecito bueno volvamos al fic.

-hay ahora sí lo hicieron pinole… ¡ya me hicieron enojar ahora si van a ver!-grito el fairy ranger rojo mientras emanaba un aura roja de él.

-a chirrión-dijo mira confundida.

-esto ya se puso peor que dragon ball-dijo la maestra mavis sorprendida.

Es ese momento apareció una cosa extraña en el cielo.

-se ve genial pero que es-dijo mei sorprendida.

Nadie sabe lo que es en una capítulo especial apareció, en un día como este apareció en el capítulo 237, pero nadie sabe lo que es y no lo podemos sacar de aquí.

-haber, haber no revuelvan la gimnasia con la magnesia, si van a sacar algo primero explique bien que es-dijo kagura confundida.

-porque si no van a dejar a nuestro público más confundido de lo que ya están-explico erza confundida.

-yo no tenía idea de que esto iba a pasar me dijeron métetelo por ya saber dónde… yo no sabía que iba a crecer así-se justificó el fairy ranger rojo.

-¡como sea robot oteen ataca!-gritaron los demás fairy rangers.

-el robot vaquero saco sus pistolas-de la nada el robo exploto.

-y espere que aun la nave del olvido no a partido-dijo la maestra mavis enojada.

-¡no por favor… pues el que se lleva se aguanta así que anuqué huyas tu siempre sabrás tu y yo somos uno mismo huooo!-cantaron todos los fairy rangers mientras caían al suelo, dejando ver una explosión con todos los magos que estaban ayudando.

-se les acabo el teatrito-dijo la maestra mavis haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

-fue un gusto servir a su lado chicos-dijo max honrado.

-para nosotros también-dijeron los demás magos al unísono.

Las siguientes escenas son muy violentas así que pasemos al final de esta locura, que por alguna razón es en medio de un bosque en el cual se podía observar a los magos con vendajes, yesos en brazos o en pies o ambos y uno que otro en silla de ruedas.

-perdimos-dijo max deprimido.

-ahora seremos sus esclavos por todo un día-dijo Sting molesto.

-¿Cómo creen que le haya ido a narsu?-pregunto angel deprimido.

-diablos natsu me olvide de el… pero supongo no le fue tan mal digo el universo aun no explota-dijo max confundido.

De pronto algo se movió entre los arbustos.

-¡mátenlo!-grito angel asustado.

-no esperen soy yo natsu-sonriente.

-ah solo es natsu-dijo el peli blanco más tranquilo-¡matenlo!-grito una vez más.

-no esperen primero escuchemos como le fue-se interpuso max-dinos natsu como te fue.

-bueno pues la verdad primero cenamos lisanna y yo, luego yo y lucy-explico natsu pensativo.

-¿Qué más?-pregunto max ansioso.

-pues nada me la pase muy bien con las dos-dijo natsu sonriente.

Un pequeño tic se divisaba en el ojo derecho de max-¡mátenlo!-grito mientras todos perseguían a natsu.

Al fin los chorrocientosmil fairy rangers y la cochinada esa que apareció volando que nunca supimos que era se fueron a la playa un poco, los fairy salvaron el fic real mente no sabemos si demandarlos o darles las gracias.

-¡de todas formas seguimos siendo fairy, todos somos fairy!-gritaron los fairy rangers.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy pero esperen que la nave del olvido a un no a partido los dejo con algo mas.**

Sean bienvenidos a taxi driver con gajeel redfox (UA)

En una ciudad muy iluminada un natsu vestido león y un gray vestido oso polar se suben en un taxi.

-¿adónde van joven?-pregunto gajeel quien vestía un traje negro con un sombrero y unas gafas de sol, lo que era raro ya que era de noche.

-al sirco chino por las buenas-dijeron el león natsu y el oso gray al unísono.

-enseguida-dijo gajeel comenzando a conducir.

-bájale a tus pingüinos-dijo gray molesto.

-antes de que este te haga más osos puedes prender la estufa para estar más calientitos-dijo el león natsu.

-claro-dijo gajeel prendiendo la estufa.

-no manches tenia frio pero no quería adelgazar se me está saliendo el caldo de oso-dijo el oso gray molesto.

-si-dijo gajeel prendiendo el aire acondicionado.

-¿no quieres más frio?-pregunto el león natsu molesto.

-¿porque te molesta?-pregunto el oso gray molesto.

-¿no te gusta estar caliente?-pregunto el león natsu en forma de afirmación.

-pero no contigo león puma-dijo el oso gray bajándose del lugar.

-hay que no te avías dado cuenta-dijo el león natsu en un tono gay.

-pero que pareja-dijo gajeel molesto.

Dela nada aparece una muy desesperada juvia.

-buenas nalgas-dijo juvia alegre.

-¿buenas nalgas? ¿No querrá decir buenas noches?-pregunto gajeel confundido.

Como en cualquier anime juvia saca una bazuca de la nada y le apunta a gajeel-juvia quiere el amor de un hombre así que o afloja o me lo aflojo-sentención juvia, como respuesta este levanto la bazuca-no se crea era una juvia de broma digo una broma de juvia adiós-se despidió para luego bajarse del taxi.

-pero que chica tan voluble-dijo gajeel serio.

De la nada aparece erza por una ventana-padre e pecado le confieso que el otro dia estaba tan caliente que-fue interrumpida por gajeel-este no es un confesionario linda.

-¡que! Creo que la regué nos vemos adiós-se despidió y se aventó de la ventana.

-"que es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida"-pensó gajeel-"bueno eso dice la canción"-pensó nuevamente para detenerse en el auto lavando.

-bien venido su carro como siempre verdad-afirmo el empleado del lugar-¡nooo un exceed incendiado!-grito asustado.

-¡échenme agua aunque sea de piña!-grito Lily asustado.

-¡va a estañar la gasolinera!-grito el empleado seguido de una explosión.

-honestamente me dan ganas de irme a la… a la… a la guerra-dijo gajeel nervioso, para luego entrar a un túnel que lo llevo a una guerra-diablos no lo decía literal-dijo molesto.

-lléveme a la cruz rota buen hombre-dijo un elfman mal herido.

-claro-dijo gajeel poniéndose en marcha hacia la cruz rota-¿disculpe en que trabaja joven?

-hasta hace poco era tierrorista en Aquienestan-explico eflman.

-¿disculpen puedo subirme?-pregunto evergreen abriendo la puerta del taxi.

-claro bella dama-dijo elfman sonriente.

-escucho que el joven trabaja de tierrorista-dijo gajeel serio.

-¡tierrorista! así que usted me lleno de tierra el otro día… venga para acá maldito-dijo evergreen llegándose a elfman de una oreja.

-jolines hoy no doy una-dijo gajeel serio.

En ese momento se suben un peli azul.

-¿adónde la llevo joven?-pregunto gajeel.

-no importa a un lugar donde no haya personas-respondió jellal deprimido.

-en el mar la vida es más sabrosa-dijo gajeel serio.

-si en el mar se goza mucho más-dijo jellal animado.

-se ve un poco triste además de solo-dijo gajeel serio.

-no se valla a reír pero me siento mal-dijo jellal deprimido.

-jajajajajaja que perdedor-dijo gajeel burlonamente-lo siento joven-se disculpó ya serio.

-no importa soy un estúpido puede reírse de mi… puede hacer lo que quiera-dijo jellal deprimido.

-llegamos al mar-aviso gajeel.

-gracia adiós aaaaaaaaah *splash*-callo jellal al mar.

-creo que ese tipo no me pago-dijo gajeel serio-si no duermo hoy veré a un psicólogo-hablo serio-me pregunto que me metí para ver a tanto loco… creo que voy a llorar.

En ese momento levy se subió al taxi.

-empieza a amanecer-dijo gajeel serio.

-preferiría que no lo hiciera-dijo levy deprimida-un hombre me traiciono y perdí todo… todo menos eso porque eso ya lo avía perdido ósea el orgullo-aclaro.

-comprendo-dijo gajeel encendiendo la radio y se escuchó el opening 15 de fairy tail.

-que hermosa canción… ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto un poco más alegre.

-no tengo idea pero si a ti te gusto a mí también-respondió gajeel serio-¿quiere dar una vuelta con migo a un lugar agradable?-pregunto gajeel mirando a levy-¿Qué dices enana?

-pero que atrevido ese-dijo levy sonriente-es peligroso no ver al frente mientras conduce.

-¿Qué?-pregunto gajeel confundido.

Después de eso el carro choco con un tráiler.

-c-c-creo que hasta aquí se quedó el viaje-dijo gajeel herido-y lo peor de todo es que se me sale el agua del radiador.

Fin..

* * *

**Como les quedo el ojo, la verdad no tengo excusa por tardarme tanto en actualizar lo único que puedo decir es que he vuelto a entrenar en mi equipo de futbol americano y casi no me deja tiempo pero ya me acomode bien para poder actualizar mas rápido, pero espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a mirajane strauss por dejarme usar su producto shamtu para mi fic y les recomiendo que vallan a leer su fic del mismo nombre créanme no se arrepentirán, también gracias a nikko hyuga porque gracias a el voy actualizar más rápido el siguiente capítulo, eso es todo yo me despido ¡adios!**


End file.
